


Bow to your Queen

by EleanorKate



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, Caring Chloe Decker, Deckerstar - Freeform, Deckerstar Forever, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Going to Hell, Good Demons, Possessive Lucifer, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate
Summary: This is a follow up to ‘Something, Anything’.It may make lot more sense if you read that one before this one as the first story sets this one up.  The first few paragraphs of this one might be somewhat familiar as they are taken directly from that fic as a lead inA certain Detective puts aside her fears, establishes herself in Hell and yeah, it might get a little dark...Enjoy!
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 84
Kudos: 351





	1. Chapter 1

"Three! Five!" Lucifer roared, striding up the corridor to the room in a desperate journey back to his centre. "Where is your Queen?"

"My Lord", Three responded as the pair jumped up at his command, scrabbling against the ash.

"She there" he continued, gesturing back to the tower room with a webbed thumb. "Our Queen locked the room behind her. We heard her and your sister stayed until our Mistress was safe". 

"Good", Lucifer breathed, still not truly feeling any relief. That would happen when he saw her and could hold her.

"No other visitors?" he asked, towering over the demons.

Five shook his head. "The other being left my Lord. We saw her leave and no-one has been near. Mistress has not exited the room either my Lord" Lucifer nodded his thanks.

He did not need the key he had put in her pocket and a second later the lock popped under his command as the two demons stepped aside. He walked in and shut the door behind him before he leant on the door handle, closing his eyes and breathing heavily to calm himself and his hammering heart down. He rested the back of his head on the closed door, feeling the cool surface try to soothe his skin. "Bastard family" he muttered under his breath. "Interfering..." Lucifer stopped before he could run away with his thoughts. The room was far too quiet and his eyes fluttered open again.

"Detective?" The coat was on the bed, but she had probably just taken it off. It looked like it had just been thrown down and the rope that had joined them in 'matrimony' was lying next to it. Lucifer smiled. "The little Devil's probably hiding from me..." he whispered, wondering where his wife was waiting for him.

He strode over to the bathroom with a smile on his face. How...lovely...it would be to find her swimming neck deep in the water patient for him, except as he pushed open that door, the room was empty and the bath dry. All the little pots of moisturisers and potions were piled neatly in the basket he had conjured up just as she had left them too. Lucifer made a little noise of discontent and turned away. Moving swiftly back across the room he started up the staircase to the tower. He'd find her there. She seemed to like it; looking out over Hell. He shot up the stairs, taking them three at a time, eventually swinging open the door at the top. He half dreaded what he might find, or might not find if she was gone; if somehow she had been taken by his brother or, or...worse. His heart was racing with fear and anger and every other emotion he could muster up from his long life.

The door banged shut against the black stone wall and Chloe almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden noise, hearing the scrape of the door on the floor and the Devil's hasty stomping across the ash. She had taken up a spot - her now favourite spot - sitting on the ledge of the window where she could see the entirety of Hell bubbling below her and it was oddly fascinating watching demons scurrying about and the ash fall from the sky into her hands as she held out her hand. “Lucifer?!” she frowned, her heart slowly calming down at his sudden noisy appearance.

He looked frantic but his relief at seeing her was immense as he realised the wild thoughts he had been having were his fertile imagination. Chloe slid off the ledge and walked towards him, the deep red silk of her dress fluttering slightly as she stepped across to him. “Has Michael gone?” She saw him nod, eyes still darting around the room, but she was alone. “What did you find out?” she asked, trying to focus him as it was so clear he was upset. No, he was panicking.

“Just he was trying to take you back. Take you away from me”, Lucifer confessed, still breathless from the fury that took him back to the tower and speed of his flight up the stairs. “He thought he could hide you in heaven!"

Chloe snorted. “Hide me?!” she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she raised both eyebrows at the prospect. “Does he really think he could do that? To me?!”

Lucifer laughed loudly. “He doesn’t know you. Clearly!” he concluded as he pulled her closer into a hug. Imagine it. He had honest to goodness thought by finding her coat and the rope that had joined them in Hell-marriage on the bed that she had gone again; that they were separated again by forces beyond their control. It would have sent him over the edge; an edge he was already teetering on and ready to fall again. He had been expecting to find the small tower room empty and he could never describe the relief at finding her sitting there quietly watching the business of Hell go by underneath her.

“So what now?” Chloe asked, feeling his lips press to the bare skin of her shoulder and it made her shiver. As well as the touch of his kiss causing a ripple of something rather pleasant through her, Hell was surprisingly cold and she had been sitting there rubbing her arms, regretting leaving her coat downstairs. He did not immediately answer, too busy calming himself down as he breathed her in until she asked a very loaded question to break the silence. “Want to make use of that rope downstairs then?”

He snorted into the crook of her neck before he raised his head. “I know we have a rather hasty marriage to consummate Detective, but don’t make any decisions you might regret”. The comments he had made before still stood. There were many miles to cross yet and he wanted to put no pressure upon her; he had half an idea of how skittish she could be. Okay, they might have been imagining this or it was some cruel trick of his Father's but they had jumped from the occasional kiss, a bit of necking and suddenly she had a metaphorical ring on her finger.

“You didn’t let me make a decision about when I would marry you” Chloe countered. Somehow it registered deep within his mind she ‘when’ not ‘if’ but he had to concede that she was right.

He withdrew from her. “It...it was the only thing I could think of to throw Michael off. Hell-marriage is not exactly legal up there anyway. If you don’t want to, I can just divorce us...” he offered with a shrug before she interrupted him.

“I don’t want a divorce you fool”, she responded, a brief kiss finding its way to his lips from hers before she hesitated. “I don’t want another divorce to my name”.

“Well in that case...” Lucifer replied, wresting her from his arms. He knelt on the ashy floor on one knee and took hold of her hand. He knew it was a bit backwards, and this whole thing was far too premature but still, he had to grab onto what he could. “Chloe Jane Decker...will you do me the honour of becoming the Queen of Hell? Marry me?”

“Of course I will”, she replied, pushing down the nervous laughter that was threatening to spill. She pulled him up off the floor without a single hesitant thought into a hug.  


Lucifer closed his eyes and breathing in a proximity that he never thought he would have again in the endless days before she came. There had been hugs and kisses before, topside, but that no lines had been crossed except inside each other’s heads. Maybe that was why he was hesitant; that and the enormity of what she had just agreed to.

"You do realise what you are bringing on yourself my Queen?” he asked, trying to keep his voice as light as possible.

He felt more than heard the short laugh she gave. “Not a clue.” Part of her was still worried, but the other usually buried aspect of her personality was excited by the prospect.

“I am being serious” he replied, stretching his arms out to hold her away from him so he could look in her eyes, but perhaps more importantly she could see the concern in his. “You must let me run this place the way I see fit, punish the way I see fit. I don’t want you involved in that. I don’t want you polluted by it all and if I tell you not to look or not to go somewhere, you must believe me and you must follow me”. His face was serious, grave but he was sure she didn’t truly understand the other side of him that she would see. It might frighten her into something she may never recover from.

“I’ll be the perfect Hell-wife” Chloe offered and even though she was teasing him, it was the only way she could deal with the look in his eyes and her lack of understanding of the enormity of this creature that seemed to breathe a life of its own around her. She did not want to let this go. “I’ll do as you say for now, but I do want to help you” she added cheekily. 

Lucifer was reassured, but only slightly. Instead of pursuing it further he grabbed her hand and they shot down the stairs to the room below. Time might move differently here but it was of the essence if he would have as many minutes and hours with her as much as he could.

He had placed the coat back onto her, covering her up again and Chloe bit back what she was about to say about possessive behaviour. He left her standing by the platform to the bed and Lucifer called Three and Five into the room and the two demons stood, Five to attention and Three intermittently grinning at Chloe in his blind adoration of his Queen. She had stayed where Lucifer had put her; a pace or two behind him. In her place. She was not going to like this but she bit her tongue. She did not want to let this go and Chloe Jane Decker could be patient.

“Now”, he started, looming over the two demons, Chloe seeing his shoulders almost expand. “Five please collect Aman and bring him here. Whatever he is doing he must be brought to me”. He knew his Deputy would be on his rounds about now so he would be easily found. 

“My Lord”. Five looked side-ways at Chloe and again at the red-green and gold rope on the bed where she had left it. Lucifer could see the demon was teetering on a question.

“Five? Do spit it out” Lucifer asked, his voice curious, pissed-off and commanding in equal measure.

“Does that mean the rituals are to commence My Lord?” Five asked, glancing quickly at Chloe again as she stood, hands clasped together.“The presence of the Queen?” The reverence that she heard in the demon’s voice surprised and alarmed Chloe in equal measure. Maybe she had underestimated being here; all these demons waiting here for her, well for their Queen, all these millenia who would bow to her and act on her slightest wish. She also know it could easily go to her head.

Lucifer nodded. “Find Virtue and Jane as well and bring them here. Go!” he yelled throwing his hands out towards the demon who shot off but Three was still staring wide eyed at Chloe, who couldn’t help but smile back at him, even though she knew she shouldn’t. He seemed so harmless.

“Three, you will do whatever Virtue, Jane or your Queen tell you to” Lucifer added, almost as an afterthought. “You will fetch and carry all they need; from wherever they need or whatever they need.”

“Of course my Lady”, Three offered, yet again ignoring Lucifer, but smiling at Chloe revealing his sharp, yellowed teeth before he bowed his head.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Three, please wait outside...” Chloe watched as the demon glanced at his Master, bobbed his head again and ran out out of the door too, feet scratching on the stone floor.

Chloe saw the Devil's shoulders fall again and his head lower to hang down in front of him. She had so many questions to ask now but something was still screaming at her that she should do this. In her dreams she could have everything she wished for and she wished for Lucifer. “Rituals?” she asked, stepping closer to him again, careful that she seemed now to have a ‘place’. He turned to her and raised his head. His eyes were holding so much pain and conflict, but she could see love too.

He breathed in, his hand hovering over the brocade of the coat, somewhere near her navel. “The ceremony itself is what you saw...but Virtue and Jane will care for you and perform the full and proper rituals in the coming days whilst you stay in the tower. I rather skipped over those” he added wondering if she might flip out on him now with this news.

“Full and proper rituals?” she asked, confused. “You said there was no fuss”. Okay now she was panicking a little too. She had reluctantly agreed to a white wedding all those years ago with Dan through sheer pressure of their respective mothers. It was the one thing that she had dreaded about that day; all those eyes on her as she walked down the aisle, white veil over her face and a trail of small children behind her as the world, with each step, slowed down and it seemed to take an endless amount of time to get to her grinning groom. It was the attention; all the attention she did not feel worthy of.

“Yes” he hesitated with a self-conscious cough. “They...in the tales of the Queen of Hell they say when she arrives, the King will marry her...” he pressed his lips together. It was one of these stories he had actually propagated himself for the sheer perverted joy of tormenting gullible demons but now long awaited expectations were back firing on him. Stupendously. “Once she has been prepared for the King.”

Chloe’s eyes went wide. Prepared? “Is the Queen of Hell meant to be some pure, wide eyed...? Is she...is she meant to be a virgin?!"

“I have no idea” Lucifer replied. He’d deflowered enough virgins to last himself several life times over and it had actually never come into it. If he had to choose a wife he’d rather her, well, have a little fire under her belt and the Detective had that in spades. “Chloe, it’s a lot of faffing about and I can order that we simply skip over it, but well, the demons might expect it. You saw their faces and well, they were stories I told them so they think its real...” He knew he had to keep a balance here and indulging their expectations might just keep them quiet as well as these vast mood swings he had been suffering from that kept them scurrying about without a peep.

“And you embellished them a little?” Chloe asked and he looked sheepish. “So what are these rituals?” she asked, practical-Chloe kicking in.

“It’s just you will bathe in purifying salts, eat certain foods, the demons will dress you in certain clothing, we will read scriptures together and apart, you will need to learn about Hell, how it functions...but that's kind of an ongoing thing” he added with a shrug. It was actually the latter part that was the most important if this was going to happen. She had to know every painful detail of this ‘job’ he had been given and it would be a rude awakening for a soul as pure as hers. That what he was afraid of. He wanted her to be here every second but he wanted to keep it all from her too. Being his Queen, by his side; he just needed that more than anything. They could work through this.

“So I am to be kept in a tower, apart from my betrothed and ‘prepared’ for your bed? It’s medieval”. It sounded like one of Trixie’s fairy tales that she was rapidly growing out of and so, so alien for the times she occupied in Los Angeles. 

“Hell isn’t exactly modern, Detective”. He swallowed and pressing his palms to her hips. “The stories of the Queen go back to the days I first arrived here. I was so bored so I started... well, I started being mischievous, saying things, never realising one day she may come to me”.

Chloe sighed and made her mind up. It had been a while since she had taken time to look after herself and be pampered so why not? Even if it was in Hell and this might just be her overactive imagination. So what if it was a dream? She needed this time with him otherwise her sanity would have scarpered soon enough. Maybe it had already gone. “These 'rituals' don't sound too bad though...” she smiled, pressing her body a little closer to him.

“It’s not. Really” he replied with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “But you will be guarded in the tower for three cycles...”

“Three cycles?” she asked. Three days? Three months? Three years? Three millenia?!

“Hell does get some light. Assuming I let it in” Lucifer responded. She had brought light herself when she 'arrived' but it soon dissipated. “So, I could let light in, whilst the rituals take place and you would, well, you would wake and sleep just the same as you do topside, but you would be guarded in here by Aman and Jamac – his deputy. It’s so I can’t...” Lucifer paused. Could she detect embarrassment on his face? That was something she had never seen on Lucifer Morningstar before and it was a revelation.

“You can’t?” she asked, gently raising his chin with her fingertips to force him to answer.

He sighed. “Once they know the ceremony is to take place I cannot be seen to be having...any physical contact with you, touching you..." She felt a fingertip on her temple. "Kissing you". A brief press to her lips. "Apart from when the scriptures are bought for us to read and we can sit together whilst I teach you about this place".

“Ah...” she replied, feeling amusement in her middle. “So you are being tormented by your own stories! Serves you right!” Chloe laughed, throwing her head back like that demented witch on crack he had told her she sounded like before.

“And I am still not sure it’s all real, not some insane dream. It all makes me twitchy!” he exclaimed, clasping his hands behind her back, anchoring himself to her.

“Well do I feel real?” she asked, spinning around in his arms, making a half decent attempt at flirting when she saw his eyes flash scarlet. He grabbed her and Chloe almost fell over back onto the bed as she overbalanced in her impromptu dance.

“You feel very, very real, Detective”, he responded, breathing close to her ear and sliding his palms down her back, grabbing hold of her ass with both hands. It lifted her onto tiptoes and his lips slid along her collarbone as she relaxed.

“Now, now” she whispered, trying to ignore the nagging in the back of her mind. “What happened to no physical contact, then?”

“You started it”, Lucifer replied, but did let her go hearing a brisk knock on the door. “Sit by the fire. I need to speak to Aman”.

He leant down and kissed her gently before he took her hand and guided her to the chair, physically sitting her down himself. Chloe wondered for a second if she would be sent away whilst he went about his business, but as she settled down feeling the warmth of the still burning fire on her skin she saw him give her a brief smile. She returned it as she heard that domineering, strong tone in his voice again; that tone that could put her on her knees.

"Come in!"


	2. Chapter 2

From her seat, Chloe tried not to stare at the demon who entered the room at his Master’s call. This Aman, tall, slim, not thin not slim – almost skeletal if she was honest with herself - and as she watched him from the side, Chloe almost sunk back into her chair, hoping it might swallow her whole. There was something about him that made her spine twist and her stomach turn; a feeling, an essence and she fixed her eyes on Lucifer. 

Aman looked like the Slenderman, she suddenly thought. Long, wiry limbs attached to a stick thin body; long face a whiter shade of pale and spindly long fingers hanging from scarred arms. He was no taller than Lucifer but as the demon slithered into the room, standing straight and strong, she could see why he was the Devil’s deputy. He gave off an aura that Chloe could not describe except it gave her the creeps. Still though, she was the Queen of Hell and even if Lucifer was half right, she would see worse around her than this particular demon. Still, though, Lucifer must trust him; must think him capable. It did not help though. Her heart was racing but she was not going to run this time. This was part of Lucifer, part of the man she loved; the devil she loved and Chloe shifted in her seat. It was not mean to catch anyone’s attention but it did. 

Aman looked sideways at the human, just out of the corner of his solid black eyes, regarding her with a sneer. He was snapped out of it by Lucifer clearing his throat loudly, not liking the look, not liking the fact that the demon seemed to be dissecting her as each second passed. “You will respect your Queen, Aman” Lucifer warned, chest broadening. “You will bow to your Queen in fact”.

The demon blinked in some state of semi-shock, an inner eyelid swiping across the solid night black. A nictitating membrane, Chloe suddenly thought. It was like a cat had and the demon fixed his gaze on his Master instead. He had not believed the stories he had been hearing these past moments, of a fall from Heaven in some bright light, of the arrival of the Queen but here she was; those silly tales of the demons seeming to fall true. He could smell she was human and it disgusted him. 

“My Lord”, Aman began tightly raising his chin and gaze away from Chloe. “What is it you wish me for?”

“Where is Jamac?” Lucifer asked, one eye on the demon and the other on Chloe, an immense protective instinct rising up inside him; perhaps more possessive and protective than had ever felt before. He knew how dangerous and how clever his General was. That’s why he would guard her but he knew too that Aman might be capable of more. Jamac, however, was not. He was a follower not a leader.

“In the southern aspect and will attend on the cells to the west before he returns to camp” Aman replied, reporting in. “He is continuing our patrols and ought to be resolved soon enough”.

“Good” Lucifer responded nodding his head carefully and starting to pace around the small room. “Now, you do realise why I have called you here?”  
Aman looked at Chloe again, who was still hoping the deep green cushions on the chair might provide her something to sink into. “Yes, my Lord. It seems the contemptuous rumours within the lower ranks are unfortunately true”. His voice, deep, but full of derision filtered around the room and a brief lick of flame simmered up in the Devil, burning its path to his throat. If it were not for her .

“They are indeed” Lucifer responded quickly. So the story of her arrival had spread perhaps more than he had hoped or thought and the danger she faced reared its head once more. He was surprised that he had not heard any footsteps outside the door, demons desperate to see the visitor but he knew just how afraid the 'lower ranks' had become of him this past time. Once the rituals and ceremony were underway and she walked by his side to them, they would see. “Now, when the light is brought...”

“L...Light?” Aman stuttered, tiny grey slivers of eyebrows raised at this revelation. This was appalling, this was...How was his Master so weak to accept this human creature to rule over this Kingdom by his side? He would have to watch this situation carefully; the human and her ways particularly. The demon muttered something in a grumbled language she did not understand, but Lucifer clearly did and she saw a flash of scarlet in his eyes before he stepped closer to his General. Chloe consciously began to breathe carefully, counting each breath in her head. She was not afraid of Lucifer, but right this second, she was afraid of what the Devil could do.

“Yes” Lucifer replied, tersely. “When the light is brought, you and Jamac will take up your post here and guard your Queen in the tower until the ceremony takes place". p>

The demon swallowed and took a step towards Lucifer. “My Lord” Aman began quietly, a pressure building up inside him. “I wonder if we may speak. Alone...”

”No Aman!” Lucifer replied, raising his voice, shaking his head. Chloe’s eyes were drawn to the red skin start to appear on the backs of the Devil’s hands and wondered whether she should stand up by his side after all. She knew she could calm him just by a touch but equally maybe it was not the best idea that his General knew that, so Chloe stayed where she was. “Whatever you have to say to me you can say before your Queen!" 

The demon straightened up but the Devil stood taller and Chloe tracked her eyes up his form. “You have something to tell me, something to ask?” Lucifer asked in his most provoking tone. Aman ducked his head. His Master was blind, blind, blind. “Let me make this clear to you”, Lucifer breathed, baring his teeth. Chloe was waiting for more of his skin to begin to transform and she tensed but the mix of apprehension and something else briefly confused her until she recognised it. It was the same when she saw his devil form in the Mayan, when she could easily have bowed to her King too. Lucifer however did not notice. He was too busy reigning in the desire to launch a fisted claw at his General. “You will guard her and do as I say. You will do what she says. Here, Aman, neither you nor Jamac have an opinion or an option. Do you understand me?”

The demon nodded, but Lucifer was not prepared to relent. “If you do not do what I say, you know perfectly well that I will have no hesitation in taking action against you. There are plenty who wish to take your place Aman. Remember that”.

“My Lord”, he replied, snatching a glance at Chloe again and realising just how far his Master's mind had been turned by this...this...creature. “I will return once the light has been brought”.

The demon left, not bowing to his Queen, and Lucifer snapped his head towards Chloe who was sitting; well he could only describe it as ‘primly’ on the seat, stock still but chewing at her bottom lip. “Don’t do that” he almost barked at her but it belied the tingling deep in his abdomen as well as the skin that had started to change back to normal; the creeping sensation ebbing away.

“Do what?” she asked, blinking quickly. His voice had brought her out of the recesses of her own mind, shoving the apprehension his General gave her to one side.

“Sitting there like butter wouldn’t melt when I can clearly tell that brain of yours has other ideas” He stated, taking a few paces towards her and the temperature in the quiet room rose a few degrees. A temporary flash of the old Lucifer fluttered across his face. 

Chloe stood up, feeling the warmth of the fire on her back. “I’m sorry” she started, resting her palm on the breast pocket of his jacket, tapping gently with the pads of her fingers, clearly deep in thought. “I just...” He actually saw her lick her lips.

“You were having inappropriate thoughts about the Devil” Lucifer responded, a smirk threatening to break out upon his face. 

She looked down; feeling...well, Chloe was not quite sure; not quite sure she should even be feeling this way. “I was” she replied, her voice taking over rational thought but if she could not tell the truth now, well when could she?

“Well I would suggest you put those thoughts to the back of your mind for a few days” he responded although Chloe could see in his eyes that they were words he regretted uttering. 

Chloe sighed. “I know”. She shrugged her shoulders, but reached up to put her arms around his neck, pulling him close to indulge in the safety and warmth the Devil could offer her and her alone. “Lucifer?” He made a noise something sounding like a mumbled affirmative from where he was breathing in the sweet, citrus smell of her shampoo. She continued. “Aman. He doesn’t like me”.

“He doesn’t like anyone very much” Lucifer responded into her shoulder, trying to sound light about the whole matter to try to ameliorate any upset but he had seen the way the General had been appraising her.

“You saw the way he looked at me” Chloe continued. She was not looking forward to even three days with him watching her every move.

“I did”, Lucifer replied but he withdrew so she could see his face. “But don’t worry. Virtue and Jane will stay with you upstairs all the time. They will sleep in the same room as you and Jamac and Aman know their place and if either one of them does or say something that makes you feel uncomfortable, tell one of the carers and they will come back to tell me”. She nodded, eye downcast towards the floor. “Hey” Lucifer replied, tipping her chin up with his index finger. “I mean it. Anything and it will find its way back to me”.

“What...?” Chloe stopped her question. He might think ill of her if she asked. Whilst 'upstairs' she might have felt free to express herself but now, in this alien place and her status, made her hesitate for fear of what she could not place. 

“Go on” he asked curiously but he could not fail to see the distress in those beautiful blue-green eyes. He was so torn. He should free her back to earth, her life and her urchin but he knew that selfish part of them both was keeping them here. 

“What would you do them if they did? If they did something to upset me or hurt me?” she asked. She was almost ashamed of herself that she had asked such a question; that her mind had even taken her to that point, but she knew the Lucifer of earth was a different entity to that down here. She was not sure whether she would be reassured by finding out. Chloe trusted him with her life and knew full well he could and would protect her from anything wherever they were but he had more appearances to keep here than he did on Earth.

The Devil himself cocked his head to one side. He had not expected that question, he would admit. Still though maybe its origins were the vast learning curve she knew she had to go on. “It would depend on how the mood took me. How upset it made you and I would temper my response to that”.

She nodded quickly, not replying as her voice would betray her as an inkling of the fear she had suppressed of his capabilities suddenly found itself again. She was well in over her head. Well in over her head but she loved him, loved him. A sharp rap on the door stopped either of them elaborating. “Enter!” Lucifer announced as they separated from contact with each other and immediately Chloe felt as though her bones had turned to ice even though the fire was still roaring behind her. She folded her arms; almost imprinting the feel of his hold on her skin. 

In front of them, four demons appeared in procession - Jane, Virtue, Five and Three. The two women had more bundles of materials and small wooden boxes in their arms undoubtedly holding riches for their Queen.

“Good” Lucifer began nodding at them all until a thought struck him. “Tell me, have you seen The Gatekeeper on your journey?”

“He is at his Post, My Lord”, Five replied respectfully. "Do you wish for me to request hispresence?" 

“Excellent, but no, no” Lucifer responded, clasping his hands together, thinking through his plan. “Five you will stay outside the door, whilst I attend him”. The demon nodded and followed his Master out. Chloe watched as the door closed behind him and, all of a sudden, she felt so very lonely, an emptiness settling in her middle. He hadn’t kissed her goodbye, not even squeezed her hand. Maybe he couldn’t. Maybe the demons would think him weak. Aman certainly did.

“My lady?” 

“Yes Three?” Chloe asked, shaking her head as she came to her senses at the sound of the demon’s voice. She feel a tendril of dark hair fall against her shoulder and wondered if she looked a mess. The two female demons had already moved with their wares to the doorway to the staircase to the tower where they knew the Queen would be kept.

“Offer you arm, My Lady?” the demon asked, holding out his limb towards her as they turned. She saw his scarred, webbed hand for the first time and Chloe giggled out of shock; only at his question though. Gentlemanly behaviour from a demon. “Three does no wish his Queen to trip fall up to the stairs in her pretty clothes”. He sounded like a toddler mixing up his words and it comforted her in amongst this newness.

“Well, thank you, Three” Chloe replied sincerely, touched, if she may say by his clear and genuine intention to just please her. “You may”.

As they walked up the stairs, Virtue and Jane leading the way, the two females were passing glances and smiles at each other as they heard the quiet chat between the demon and his Mistress behind them, little comments that Chloe must be careful and Chloe must 'hold tight to Three'. The two demons, no three demons, were truly overjoyed.

Finally, she was here! Finally, they had their Queen!


	3. Chapter 3

As it transpired, Lucifer had willed up a rather pleasant living space for her in that once sparse tower room. It had furniture and a bed for her, soft cushions and whilst the walls were still that ashy black, it was quite cosy. She was especially pleased with the chair that, if sat in it, she could see through the window where she had once sat on the ledge and looked over Hell. 

Behind her, Three was standing resolutely on the top step; his back to the room waiting for a next order, being the guard to the Queen that he wanted to be all his unnatural life. Jane and Virtue were scurrying around with more materials, making up her bed and setting candles around the room lending it a warmth that she might not have expected in Hell and Chloe was resisting pitching in to help. Even with her limited experience of her 'queendom' she knew they would not let her so she sat back in her chair and tried to relax.

Chloe might have been in this rather strange, new environment but she felt as safe as she did in her own bedroom at home. It almost assuaged any fears she continued to have about what the future lay in store for her. Suddenly a question sprung to mind. “Jane?” she asked, turning her head towards the demon who was folding up a fur that Chloe hoped was not real.

“My Lady?” Jane asked, hastily coming to her Mistresses side, Virtue still roaming around as she straightened sheets and cushions, lit more candles. 

“Who is The Gatekeeper?” Chloe asked raising her head to the presence of the demon standing a respectful few feet away from her. She saw the demon flinch at the question and over on the other side of the room, Chloe heard a far too heavy clunk of a brass candlestick against wood. She stopped herself frowning and turned her attentions back to Jane, trying to keep her expression as calm and friendly as possible. 

“His name is Remoro” Jane began, oddly holding her body in a rather tense manner and it made Chloe think, or wonder why her question seemed to instill so much fear. “He is an artisan. Our Master’s sole artisan. He is very clever My Lady”.

Chloe nodded. “What does he make?” she asked. Clearly if he was so important that Lucifer was to hunt him down, Chloe felt she needed to know who he might be, but she saw the demon hesitate again, almost waiting to spring away back to her tasks. “Jane?” 

The demon looked to Virtue who had walked across at the question. “Remoro My Lady”, Virtue started. “He...” The demon stopped.

Chloe squinted. A tiny scrap of her was annoyed at their hesitance. She was their Queen, so they should answer. Surely that was what Lucifer would say. “Virtue? If it is something terrible, I need to know and I promise that I will not tell your Master you told me, whoever Remoro may be”.

“Oh” the Demon squeaked, breathing easier. “It’s nothing terrible my Lady. Nothing at all”. She swallowed, reassured by her Mistresses promise she would not tell. “He will be...he will be....Remoro is a master of his craft, he will be creating what his Lordship wishes for you. A gift. It is an important gift My lady. For you after the rituals are complete".

Chloe nodded and sat back in her chair, the demons taking it that they were dismissed to go about their tasks. She was still not entirely sure why he was called ‘The Gatekeeper’ but maybe she would learn or ask Lucifer himself. A gift for her though. She knew Lucifer was generous to a fault and it made her ever so slightly nervous of just what he might do.

However long it took for the demons to finish preparing the room, Chloe spent it looking out over Hell. If she squinted she could see the throne where she imagined he had spent too many lonely hours. Maybe if she sat here long enough, she might see him. Even just a glance or a glimpse would do as she was missing him horribly but as the hours ran away all she could see was ash as it continued to fall from above her, floating quietly past the window. Even though she was surrounding with other life, of sorts, Chloe suddenly felt so alone. That cold, icy feeling gripped her shoulders and she was trying not to shiver, wishing for a blanket or...or the warmth of his arms. She needed to see him, needed to hold him; those feelings that taunted her when he left were suddenly back with a vengeance as she looked over her new world. That time when that vacuum inside her would almost overwhelm her. It didn’t matter where - at her desk, cooking for Trix, waiting in the schoolyard – it was always there threatening to swallow her whole and it was here, in the present, now. She knew she could trust him; she had to trust him. She had no-one else. Not here. 

Chloe swallowed back tears, her mind wandering to Trix and wondering what she was doing, if she knew what had happened, of Dan, her Mom, anyone. Maze, Linda, Charlie, all of them at home and she was here. She had Lucifer at last and he was here and present and she....she was nearly the Queen of Hell. Oh, fuck. It almost didn’t seem real. Maybe it wasn’t. 

She did not notice Three stand or indeed the two other demons that entered the room. She only felt the presence of Jane, standing apprehensively and trying to catch her attention. Chloe blinked, shaking the images of earth from her mind and smiled. “My Lady”, the demon started. “Preparations are underway. The guards are here”.

Chloe stood; hands clasped and fighting back an overwhelming need to run away; anywhere as long as she found the Devil at the end of the path and saw Aman and Jamac (she assumed) standing to attention in the middle of the room. Aman was, well, he had gained a certain impression of him and nothing had changed as she cast her eyes up his long frame. Jamac, however, gently bowed his head. He seemed older, rounder and perhaps more friendly than his comrade but she by no means trusted him yet. 

“My Queen” Aman started, even though could tell he was doing it through gritted, and very pointed, teeth. “You are aware his Lordship desires that we remain with you for three cycles of light”. He saw the human creature nod. “It is written that the Queen will receive a visit twice a day from the King where they will read scriptures and the Queen will be educated”. Chloe bit her tongue at his condescening tone. Normally she would have responded, but this feeling of being all at sea was one she could not shake. “The other times, the Queen will be attended upon with sustenance by her servants. She will bathe twice a day in minerals and water collected from the Mountain Lake; her hair will be decorated with jewels and each day she will receive wine at her behest”. Chloe nodded. Wine; at least Hell had wine...That was good. “The Queen will not leave this room except to bathe and the demons will stay with the Queen at all times”.

“Thank you, Aman”, Chloe replied. Maybe if she was nice to him he might change that look on his face from a sneer to, well, something else. 

“My lady”, Jamac started before she could think further. “May I approach?”

“Of course Jamac” Chloe smiled. She could see he was holding a small brass box in the palm of his hand. He passed it to her, popping open the clasp to see a blood red ruby pendant. Chloe tried not to react, but she had never seen a jewel like it before. Well, except on television, from movies and her hand twitched. 

“Will My Lady receive this?” Jamac asked, a look of expectation and dare she say a slight element of fear from him if she did not. Was Lucifer really that frightening to these demons? Chloe sighed audibly. Yes, he probably was. “As a gift from the King?” Jamac asked. "He insists". 

Chloe immediately felt a massive hit of guilt to accompany the fear that was swimming around in her stomach like circling, starving sharks, ready to rip off a limb. He was giving her gifts when she had nothing for him except her apologies for treating him the way she did, disbelieving him, for being weak and the silence that ensued from the question filled the small room. “My Lady?” Jamac repeated. 

“Yes” Chloe replied. “Thank you Jamac”. Her fingertips were touching the stone now; the smooth surface caressing the pads of her skin. There was not a mark or defect in it. It was perfect and she could see her hand shaking. 

“My Lady?” 

Chloe’s head shot around to see Virtue looking at her with a mix of sympathy and expectation. “Would my Queen allow me to perhaps place the necklace upon her?”

The Queen blinked carefully. “Erm, no, Virtue. Thank you but no. It is too precious”. She saw the look of shock on each demon's face; apart from Aman who just wore that air of superiority that made her skin crawl. “Perhaps, I will wear it when the King arrives” Chloe added quickly, raising her tone as though she was addressing the King himself. The King would probably want her wearing it and nothing else as she laid out on that bed, if she knew Lucifer well enough and she liked to think she might just do. Virtue smiled knowingly, took the box from Jamac's hands and snapped it shut. For the first time Chloe noticed how human like Virtue's hands were, smooth but still with sharp nails. The brass box went into a locked cabinet at the side of a bed that was far too big just for the Detective’s frame.

“His Lordship will attend shortly” Aman said suddenly and the pair departed as fast as they arrived. Chloe stood, numb, for what might have been a minute, feeling adrenaline shooting around her body but this time it was mixed with anticipation. Around her she could see the other demons, rushing about, moving objects and furniture, bringing a table and stools into the room, but Chloe slipped back to her seat by the glassless window, turning the chair around so her back was to the commotion. She still couldn’t see him, only the blackened throne so high above Hell.

However long had passed with her sitting looking out over the dark roofs, Chloe had not noticed how much time had actually progressed until she turned and found a glass of what looked like red wine placed beside her in a rather magnificent looking crystal cut glass. “Thank you Jane”, Chloe started, realising she and the demon were alone. She needed to talk to someone. She needed to talk to Lucifer but he was somewhere out there in the vastness and Jane was here. The creature was named after her after all and the demon dipped a curtsey. “Jane...wait a moment, before you go...Would you sit down?"

The demon looked hesitant but Chloe stood up, vacating her seat and settled down on the ledge of the window. She gestured for the demon to sit down too. “I wonder if I could ask you a question?” Chloe asked as the demon just nodded, fearing what was about to be said. “The stories of the Queen. What else did you learn about her?”

A wide smile of relief and joy crossed the Jane’s face. “Its always been My Lady. We have never known any different than one day our Queen would arrive. She would light up Hell and make the Master happy”. Chloe nodded carefully. The Queen would make the Devil, Lucifer, a celestial being happy. Chloe would make him happy. Did she? She had hurt him so much and she was so aware of the fact that it never truly left her. “We have been waiting so long to prepare our Queen for our King. It is such an honour to serve you”. It sounded so very sincere that Chloe almost believed she was worthy of the reverence in which this demon clearly held her. “Does My Lady not wish that?”

“No, no, no” Chloe replied quickly, waving her hand. “I just...I never expected to see Luc...Your Master ever again”.

“But you have My Lady and...well, when My Master opens up the sky, you will see just how much his Queen means to him!” Jane nodded. “Would you like to see the jewel again? Wear it?” The demon knew its meaning and its place in the rituals. She had not expected the Queen to be so hesistant when faced with such a magnificent item but maybe that was it. Maybe their Queen was humble and deserving. 

Chloe nodded and acquiesced. She had not really looked at the ruby last time through the fog of shock at seeing the jewel but now as Jane moved across the room and brought the box back, Chloe felt calmer and more ready to see it. More ready to place the golden chain around her neck and begin her journey. “It is beautiful, My Lady”, Jane began standing behind her queen and placing the stone around her neck.

As soon as it was settled on her skin, Chloe felt a warm breeze at her back and heard feet running with some speed up the stairs. Behind her, Jane had spun around to the window and let out a sound of surprise and awe. Confused, as Virtue, Three and Five ran into the room; eyes wide and almost frantic, Chloe looked from left to right as the demons fell to their knees, hands clasped to their faces. Jane, behind her, was whispering, muttering, something in what Chloe felt was the same language that Lucifer spoke however long ago it was but as Chloe regarded her she was on her knees too.

Slowly Chloe raised her eyes to the window, swallowing carefully at the sight before her. The light. That was why the demons were kneeling. The dark, dank roofs were now brown and red, gold streams of what seemed like sunlight pouring down on each and every demon. Stepping closer to the window, leaning out as much as she dare, she could see movement and the low rumble she had heard before turned into excited chatter as demons seem to emerge from every nook and cranny to stare at the sky and feel the warmth she had felt too. The hallways and corriders were defined as they swept in a maze and above her her eyes tracked again to the throne, now gleaming gold amongst it all. There was not a scrap of ash to be seen. Lucifer had brought the light and it was glorious.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the first time in what seemed like hours and Chloe was alone. Well, not truly alone, as the demons and guards were downstairs, bar Five who was standing resolutely by the door, having somehow replaced his comrade for some reason. At least nobody was fussing over her. 

Creeping quietly as, although she found the demons surprisingly pleasant company, Chloe was not really in the mood to be interacting with anyone. It was almost claustrophobic the amount of attention she was getting from them but Chloe mused as she approached the oak table that now stood in the room, that she might have to get used to it. If she was going to stay perhaps this was how it was going to be.

The flurry of noise and wonder that had followed the bringing of the light had calmed, but she could feel an excitement from outside, and indeed from the demons, that made her terribly nervous of what was expected of her. A tiny human; a nobody, or so she thought and as of a few days, she would be an object of worship from demons. It had started and in three cycles of light she would be the Queen of Hell. She needed to see her King.

Stepping quietly and still in bare feet, Chloe ran her nails over a huge leather bound book that was sitting closed in the middle of the table. Jamac had brought it up long ago and Chloe had been right to make the assumption that this was part of her ‘education’. It reminded her too much of Rome and as she sneakily lifted up the front cover, the script within – all handwritten – looked ancient. It even smelt old. As she caressed the spine, Chloe wondered for a moment who wrote it; how many days, weeks, years were spent poring over the parchment. Maybe it was Lucifer himself. Those hours she spent in libraries, churches, when Trix was asleep in the hotel bed behind her on the internet, forums, conspiracy theories and nut-jobs on every corner, but she had been sucked into it; sucked into the ‘evil’ of the man she adored. 

It was only now Chloe had realised just how vulnerable she had been then. She would never truly forgive herself though even if he had her for what she did to them. Carefully Chloe watched the demon at the door as she remained standing at the table, seeing him shift from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable. “Five?” 

“My Lady?” he asked, turning around but he still remained resolutely still and did not approach.

“Would you like to sit down Five?” Chloe asked, gesturing towards an oak bench that lay at the foot of the bed. He had been standing there for too long.

“No, M’Lady” he replied, clawed hands clasped together. He was staring at a spot on the floor to his side; looking like a told off and thoroughly ashamed toddler. “I can’t”.

“Even if I say so?” Chloe as curiously, taking a step or two closer but he was still looking down.

“Yes M’Lady” the demon responded, looking...frightened?!

“Why? Do you not have to do what the Queen says?” It was a simple question and not one that held any malice. Did they just have to do what she said?

“Not when his Master is standing behind him” came another voice and Chloe’s heart jumped from her chest. Slowly she heard footsteps scratch up the last few steps as she walked across to the door. Lucifer, in all his devilish glory, dressed from head to foot in black and Chloe could almost feel her pupils dilating. “This might be your first lesson my Queen. If the King and the Queen are in the same room, the demon listens to the King. Is that not right Five?”

“It is my Lord” Five responded, nodding repeatedly. 

He could see Chloe about to bite back and topside, and without company, he might have let her let rip but instead he held up his hand to stop her and Chloe acquiesced. Something about his presence, and the tightness of his shoulders caused her to hesitate. Instead the demon stepped aside and let his king into the room. “Now” Lucifer began, surveying as Chloe stood in the middle of the room, feeling small. “I do like this”. Chloe nodded but she could not speak. “Devil got your tongue, my love?” Lucifer asked, very deliberately licking his lips. She could almost feel the warmth pervading off him even if he was standing feet away. Chloe resisted rolling her eyes. Was it insubordination if she did that? Instead she breathed two words.

“I wish”.

He looked at her, tipping his head to one side. He looked quickly behind himself and stepped forward, hand flexing towards her but knowing he could not touch her. He could hear more footsteps coming up the stairs so knew he had to be quick. “Are you alright?” he whispered.

“Think so” Chloe squeaked trying to make out she was perfectly fine. She could not say more as she had noticed the remainder of the demons arrive at the door and Lucifer reluctantly turned his back to her. 

“My Lord” Aman started. “We have arranged the table as you wish."

“Thank you” Lucifer smiled, gesturing with a hand for her to move towards the table. Virtue pulled her chair out for her and Jamac, for him. What followed was a whirlwind of words, fables, routine, practices and policies. She had perhaps not realised how much of a relatively well oiled machine Hell was. She was almost overwhelmed; no she was overwhelmed but before long, Chloe knew she had to say a temporary goodbye as the light moved into darkness. She could not hold him, hug him or kiss him and it almost broke her heart.

The light was well and truly fading now and it felt as thought it was almost like dusk on earth. Chloe had taken to her chair again, a blanket from the bed held around her shoulders as she tried to make herself feel safe. Jane, seated at her feet, was reciting what certainly felt like poetry in a quiet tone and in all truth, Chloe found it soothing in its own way. She was still watching the throne but he had not been there, and to be frank all she could think about was that bed. With him in it.

“Virtue?” she asked.

“My Lady” The demon asked, from where she had been snuffing out candles on the other side of the round room before Chloe was passed a white floor length satin dress. That must have been for her to sleep in and it was as though the demon had read her tired mind. She was about to suggest she went to bed and with a sigh, Chloe changed.

Away across the plains, Lucifer tapped on a wooden door that he always had to duck to pass through. It still amused him immensely. “Remoro?” Lucifer asked, searching out The Gatekeeper, finding him in his workshop and dispensing with pleasantries. His mission was far too important but the demon knew that already. “Is it ready?”

Remoro smiled, not remotely concerned by his Master's sudden appearance. “Almost my Lord. Would you care you see it?” Temptation was too much and Lucifer smiled, the artisan taking that as an affirmative. “I would imagine it will take one more circle of light and the object will be ready for your approval".

Lucifer smiled. “Lovely.”

The next two cycles of light came and went in the same anxious routine down, it seemed, to the last second. Chloe would wake, bathe, dress sit by the window, read, listen to poetry, Lucifer would visit, he would leave and she would sink into a pit of pining for the devil. She would eat, drink wine, eat some more, he would visit again, she would pine again, she would bathe and sleep. Her hair would be brushed and dressed for her in ribbons and jewels and she would wear silks and velvets and in all perfect honesty, that feeling of suffocation still haunted her. Maybe when she was Queen she would become used to it. She wanted to be the best for him, for her King, so maybe she would have to. Maybe she could change it.

Chloe also still had not been outside the tower or the room underneath and he too had not graced the throne even with her hours of staring. Even after all the pain it had caused she still wanted to see him magnificent up there. She wrote letters too. To Trix, mostly, but also to the Tribe. Letters that almost read like she was on holiday as she tried to piece together what her life - or her death - was becoming. The letters would never go anywhere but it was cathartic to put her feelings on paper, but she would keep them to herself. Not even Lucifer would see them, she knew that.

It was not until the last evening when the expectation she could feel from the demons was at its height that she met Remoro for the first time. He looked wise and intelligent as he bowed deeply before her as again she stood in the middle of the high tower room. In fact, Remoro looked more human than anyone else; perhaps a kindly grandfather.

Into the room he brought a heavily polished wooden box, gently placing on the table where she for the last three days had sat opposite her Devil. Three feet away from him and unable to touch. She had received no more gifts since the ruby pendant but with the look that all the demons seem to wear around her these days she assumed this was another. Really not sure at all whether she could live up to what was expected of her, Chloe was continued to be plagued with these feelings of sheer inadequacy, crowding for space with the content of that leather bound book that still lay there. Even the most complex case had never left her feeling as though her mind and body was simply overloaded.

“My Lady” Remoro started, also pulling out a small brass key. He handed it to her. “My Lord wishes me to deliver to My Lady this gift for her to wear at the ceremony once the next cycle of light has passed”. He saw Chloe moved the key between her fingers. “The box is not to be opened until the rituals say the Queen is ready to face her King”, he concluded. 

Not sure what to stay or what to do, Chloe simply thanked him and he left with a smile in which she could perhaps see understanding. She stared blindly at the box, wondering what was in it until a voice interrupted.

“My Lady?” Jane started, concerned at how sad her Queen looked. “Your bath is drawn if you would care to accompany us downstairs”.

“Thank you” Chloe replied absently before she hesitated. “I wonder though, if I may be left alone in there?” She was finding it downright strange for at least one demon to be tracking her every move. “I will promise you will not get into any trouble”. The demons did not step in her way. 

As Chloe sank into the steaming hot water, for the first time in three days she was properly alone; the demons acquiescing to her wish but insistent they stayed outside the closed door. As she let the warmth of the water engulf her body, Chloe shivered and sunk to her shoulders, but all of a sudden she could not stop the tears that began to flow. It was almost as though she could not control it; like her body needed to release such a pressure inside her that she was in no position of strength to stop. Gulping in air she was still conscious of the presence outside the door and with a splash of water, Chloe dragged her palms over her face. Maybe tomorrow it would be different. At least he would be there. 

She huffed. Since when was she so weak over a man? She had never been like this with Dan but her and Dan? Well their lives were so simply and so similar in comparison to now. Dead, possibly. The Queen of Hell, as of tomorrow, definitely. Chloe closed her eyes again as she sunk a further few inches into the water, so much it was almost touching her bottom lip wanting to feel the warm water relax her tight muscles but it was not helping that blackness inside her.

Finally deciding to occupy herself and her brain, Chloe stretched her arms out, letting her body float for a moment before she kicked, taking a swimming stroke or two across the enormous bath to the side where the basket of products lay. Carefully she picked out the one she knew Lucifer liked and sunk back into the water, tipping her head back and soaking her hair causing an echoey splash in the tiled bathroom. 

The warm water stayed such a temperature that it would never go cold on on her. She decided to stay in the bath for as long as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning for activity of the sexual kind

“Stand still Detective!” Lucifer exclaimed, frowning as she fidgeted beside him.

“I am!” Chloe protested, fiddling with the neckline of her dress as they stood in the middle of the round tower room. Lucifer huffed and puffed for another minute or two as Chloe, well the newly crowned Queen of Hell rather than Detective Chloe Jane Decker, did what she was told and stood as he tried to extricate the intricate gold crown from her hair without ripping half her scalp off. “I thought you knew about undressing women” she teased.

“I do” he replied. “I might have been a lot of things in my life but I have never felt the need to become a hair dresser”. 

Chloe resisted shaking her head as he unwound the plaits in her hair, finally freeing the final gift he had given her - a glorious halo of gold, decorated with rubies and diamonds, forged from stones brought up by the Devil himself from the very bowels of the earth. Remoro had indeed done his Master proud in his gift for his Queen as she admired the jewels that had arrived in that box last night. Chloe could only describe it like something out of some kind of twisted fairytale, except the crown now belonged to the Queen of Hell. Her. She giggled out of anxiety at her realisation and the fact that she and Lucifer were, finally, finally alone. “Something amusing you Detective?” Lucifer asked, gently tapping his fingers on her shoulders.

“No” she smiled, turning to him, the object resting in her hands and creating a barrier between the two of them. “I just never thought in my wildest imagination that I’d be standing here, with you, with my husband and...its like something out of one of Trix’s books” she shrugged, gently running a finger over one of the diamonds. “Well the ones she used to read because she’s too old now”. 

Lucifer smiled at her, brushing a tendril of escaped hair from her eye, watching her carefully at the mention of her daughter but Chloe was determined not to cry. “I asked Remoro to make something that resembled the sun bursting from the heavens. I think he did well”.

“He did”, Chloe responded. “It’s beautiful. It really is”. She smiled as she handed the crown back to him although he could see that sudden sadness in her eyes. He missed her offspring too. He placed the crown on the table and rested his palms on her shoulders again, forcing her to look at him.

“Are you alright?” he asked, voice full of concern. “Really alright?”

Chloe breathed and decided to choose her words carefully. “I love you”.

“I know” he replied, unable to keep that silly smile from his face. “But are you alright?”

She ducked, feeling altogether too heavy in mind and body still. “I...” she started. She was determined not to show what she might determine was weakness. That had been one of her lessons and Lucifer had said it of himself too. “I...I don’t know. I think...”. She pressed her lips together. “It’s just all so overwhelming. I don’t know what to say or do... to anyone". She had walked into the room where the ceremony had taken place, imposing doors that the last time she entered the throne room did not seem so heavy or noisy as they scraped along the stone floor, and all demon eyes turned to her in one. Bedecked in a rich royal purple and gold dress that was certainly ostentatious being watched from every angle by wide eyed demons and dubious guards. Virtue and Jane were by her side constantly, which was a strange comfort, only leaving her when her hand was taken by their Master. A tying of hands, just as simple as he said, and here she was crowned and turning to them; the host of demons en masse bowing to her. All of that hesitance she had felt before was still there but it had been replaced by a heady anticipation of working by his side again just like they used to be. That was perhaps the only thing that was keeping her hanging on for now; that their partnership was back and she would revel in it.

“Detective?” Lucifer asked, watching her carefully as she clearly had drifted away for a moment. He might be used to this place, spent so many decades here, but this very new to his Queen and how carefully he had to tread; had been treading.

“ I don’t think I’m a detective any more” she offered lightly.

“Apologies, My Queen” Lucifer smiled, bowing gently and hoping it made her raise even a slight smile. “Now would My Queen...” All of a sudden, Lucifer slung his head to one side as he heard a knock on the door, setting his jaw in barely disguised fury at the interruption. “Enter if you must!"

Virtue, Jane and Three suddenly appeared though the narrow door to the tower room. “Libations my Lord” Jane offered, bringing over wine, fruit and other things that Chloe thought looked like food but she was really not sure. The trays were left on the table.

“Thank you”, Chloe smiled going across to see, taking a glance back at Lucifer who was still unhappy but she decided to let it ride. It all looked delicious until for the first time in a while she realised she had not actually felt hungry or thirsty since she arrived. Maybe it was a ‘hell thing’ or the fact that there seemed to be a constant supply of food and drink brought by the demons, no doubt at the Devil’s behest. She had never missed his comments about her skipping breakfast or sandwiches from the vending machine. She just ignored them. Lucifer watched her carefully as she picked up a slice of orange, letting it burst against her tongue. She smiled at Three who handed her a glass of wine. “Thank you, Three” she smiled.

“Our Queen is beautiful” the demon responded, Chloe seeing the two female demons hands clasped together and nodding earnestly as they waited for their next command. The demon was looking up at her like she was....well...a goddess. She was about to speak when Lucifer placed a hand on her arm and interrupted her.

“Don’t entertain him Chloe” he began sternly but she ignored him until he finally spoke again. “Leave” Lucifer breathed at the demons, throwing a cube of cheese into his own mouth as they scattered, the two females unable to even ask Chloe how she was; their concern so deep for the human in Hell. Even then, though, they left with a bow and scuttled away, Jane closing the door quietly behind them. 

“I still like him no matter what you say”, she responded afte a while moving past Lucifer to sit on the edge of the frankly, ridiculously, stupidly comfortable bed. She heard him huff. “Lucifer...” she started, patting the bed beside her, and batting her eyelashes at him playing coy. The devil moved abnormally quickly and it caused her to laugh at him before he sat.

“Oh dear, My Queen” he teased, settling down closer to her as she turned to face him. “That’s another thing the Queen must not do. Laugh at the King”.

“Why?” Chloe asked. In her voice was nothing but a challenge. She would laugh at him all she liked. 

“Because she will be punished for insubordination”, Lucifer enunciated, his lips perilously close to hers now and she could feel every puff of breath on her skin and it made her skin tingle with anticipation. At last, though they were alone and how long had they waited for this? Too, too long. 

“Help me off with this dress then” Chloe asked, feeling his lips just touch her cheek but all she saw was him shake his head. It caused her to hesitate and that nagging at the back of her brain started up again at his apparent rejection of her; worse at this particular intimate moment. He leant across to her, a few simple words drawled into her ear.

“Because I want to have you whilst you are wearing it”. His voice was as thick as treacle and Chloe felt her heart skip against her ribs making a noise in the back of her throat in response that may have sounded like 'oh' but she really could not be sure.

Not so many minutes later, her cries were getting higher and higher as she continued to well, ride, her new husband. Lucifer could barely breathe as he watched her, his palm flat on her chest, long column of her neck exposed to him as she threw her heard back. Fuck. Why hadn’t they done this before? Why had it taken until her unceremonious arrival in Hell for this?

Here she was, still in her wedding dress as he had desired, ruffles almost burying them both as she straddled his lap. She had been on the edge for too long and all he could hear was the litany of pleas flowing from her as though the whole of the future of Hell was dependant on their joining together. Maybe it was. Maybe that was why, finally, they were together without interruption. He was still half dressed too, his only concession being the black trousers that were barely down to his knees as she continued to work over him. Carefully as he still had enough threadbare wherewithal to act, Lucifer's spare hand found its way underneath the silk and organza of her dress and found where they were joined, touching gently as she was as wired and ready to spring as she had ever been; perhaps more so than ever. The flush on her cheeks and chest told him that; and that sound she was making was like music to his ears. Normally, he was quite a chatty devil when it came to his bedmates, but so far Chloe Jane Decker had rendered him virtually mute.

Chloe felt her whole body shake as he pressed his thumb to her centre, and with a simple swipe, she came with a scream, taking him immediately with her his hips rising and almost tipping her off him. Chloe squealed again and slammed a hand over her mouth realising, with some embarassment, that she may well have been overheard. 

Moments later slumped forward, with hands pressed to his abdomen, Chloe settled gently rocking her hips. “Lucifer...” she uttered. “Oh, sh...” It was half breathlessness at the pleasure that had infused every cell in her body and the sudden fear of demon ears. She heard him laugh, a warm, deep, relaxed noise until he moved his hips again as an aftershock hit and she gasped before breathing out with pursed lips. All the stress, worry, and the tension she had felt leading to today shot from her body and for one minute Chloe forgot she was now the Queen of Hell. 

A knock on the door caused her to freeze but before she could move she saw him sit up and an arm went around her waist. Apart from what was going on underneath the frankly voluminous skirts of her wedding dress, there was not a scrap of untoward skin on show. “Enter!”

“What?” Chloe squeaked, far too conscious that what was visible of her was glowing, but she was shushed by a finger on her lips as the General appeared in the middle of the room. 

“My Lord” Aman started, looking with some derision at Chloe. “The female demons wish to know if further libations are required”. In truth though he had been 'persuaded' to attend on his Master by Virtue and Jane, still concerned for their Queen being alone with their Master. They had seen the danger that followed him; been in fear of the vast moods he seemed to have at every turn and how they wanted their Queen to be happy.

“No” Lucifer smiled tightly, wrapping his arms tighter around Chloe's waist, feeling her sudden anxiety. “But bring more wine anyway. Leave!”. The General nodded and with a scratch of feet, turned tail and left the room without saying another word.

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked after a while, shifting gently again as he seemed holder her tighter and tighter as each second passed. “Would...would that demon know we just had sex?”

Lucifer shook his head. “They know nothing of it” he replied, gently nuzzling her neck, a few strands of her hair having escaped the elaborate plaits the demons had put in and he had almost singlehandedly managed to destroy. "Aman has never been up to earth, nor have any of the others. I killed the ones that did. Aman will probably just be disgusted by the fact I am within ten feet of a human". Chloe raised an eyebrow; it not truly registering he had admitted to killing several demons. “That wasn’t an insult Detective”, he warned her, pulling her closer still and resting his cheek against her chest. “Aman was always the only one that never believed the stories. That is why he is my General. He is not easily led”. She just nodded, accepting what he said as Lucifer again, getting comfortable yet still rock hard inside her. It caused her to let out the slightest of moans. “So”, he started, ignoring the minute twitch of her internal muscles around him. “What do you want to do for the next three circles of light?” he asked.

“Excuse me?” Chloe asked, gently brushing her fingertips through his hair, letting the strands sift through as she almost cradled him.

"I have to make up for your three circles of confinement" Lucifer replied earnestly. "So I’m introducing a new ritual as of now. Three circles of light for us to celebrate our union. The demons won’t mind. They are delirious" he offered. She had to admit that he was probably right. She had never been greeted with so many wide grins, gap toothed smiles and fangs on display. Chloe blinked. Now that was something to contemplate.

"Apart from Aman" she chipped in.

"Goes without saying" Lucifer replied; lying back down again, fingertips now tickling her knees underneath the skirts of her dress and wearing a very satisfied and relaxed smile. 

"So three days and nights of endless sex then?" she offered, eyebrow raised until she saw him scowl. "Am I right or am I right?" (Not that she was actually complaining but still...)

"You have such a low opinion of me, My Queen" Lucifer replied, keeping a lid on the mirth that was threatening to spill over. She knew full well he was teasing her and vice versa. With half a smile she went to get off him, letting his body slide from hers but before she could lay down beside him he grabbed her by the waist and righted her. "Such a low opinion of me..." She raised an eyebrow at him again. 

"Now, my Queen, you have to do what your King intends for you and I did I say anything about you getting off? I don't think I did, do you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit shenanagins

The noise that came out of Chloe’s mouth was unintelligible. 

Vaguely waking, she stretched a leg and stretched it further when she realised she seemed to be in bed alone, but something had clearly interrupted her sleep. Still with her eyes barely open, Chloe frowned and shifted, lifting her head as her dry eyes adjusted to the bright rays of glorious sunlight that were still striking through the glassless window. 

She flexed her neck, and focused on a black clad figure standing at the side of the bed, a full tray in hand. “My Lady...”

“Virtue...” Chloe croaked, swiping a palm over her face. She was about to ask what time it was when she realised the demon would not know so she bit her tongue. “Where’s...” she started, getting up on her elbows and thankful she was wearing a pure white silk nightdress, even if she could not recall putting it on. Maybe Lucifer had done it because she had some vague recollection last night of being cold. “Where is your King?” 

“Bathing My Lady” Virtue responded, relaxing a little and placing the tray on a table beside her with a metallic clunk. “He asked that we bring you provisions the second you woke”.

Chloe smiled as she sat up properly. She was actually pleased he was receiving simple comforts again even if it was just a soak in that vast bath without her prompting or persuading as she had done these past two days. “Thank you Virtue” she smiled, seeing a wealth of yet even more fruit, wine and that delicious, clean water revealed to her. Chloe pulled the sheet up to cover her chest and the frankly angry looking purple hickey on the swell of her right breast that had been there since yesterday. The demon looked concerned. She must have seen the mark no matter how fast it was covered up. “Are you alright?” Chloe asked, picking up a glass of water and closing her eyes as the first wonderful sip infiltrated her lips. 

“My Lady” the demon started, wringing her hands. She caught Chloe’s eye and her mistress implored her to carry on. “Is My Lady well? Unharmed?”

Chloe frowned before a light flickered on in her head. She had almost drained the glass the refreshing taste of the water it was that divine. “Do you think your Master would physically hurt me?” she asked wondering how that could be possible but then she remembered that Virtue and Jane, Five and Three did not know 'her' Lucifer Morningstar.

The demon pressed her lips together. “Might I speak, My Lady?” Chloe nodded - as she was dangerously curious - and the demon clasped her hands together in distress. “Our King” she started, whispering. “When he returned...we were frightened. More than ever before my Lady! We have never seen his wrath this way in all the times he has ruled, then he would disappear, and then he...he would sit up on the throne and we could feel his eyes, his presence, everywhere. We did not know whether we were pleasing him or not no matter what we did and, anyone who crossed him, he k...” The demon almost choked on her words.

“He killed?” Chloe asked, pulling the sheet tighter around her bare legs. He had already told her he had but part of her brain was refusing to even register it. She had seen the edges of the Devil even long before she knew who Lucifer Morningstar was and she had to confront it. She was so deeply entranced by a being that had, yes, taken life. 

“That’s why we rejoiced the moment we knew you were here My Lady” Virtue responded with a desperate smile. “But we wish you well; that you can be the destiny that the stories tell us and you can be the Queen we wish for”.

Chloe smiled, pushing down the nagging inside her. “I am very well, Virtue. You can be reassured of that. Your King has not hurt me”. 

She was about to speak again when she saw Lucifer arrive in the doorway. “Thank you Virtue. That will be all”, he suddenly said as he strode purposely across the room. The demon curtseyed and almost ran away. With the thud of the door behind the demon, Chloe watched him walk across to her side of the bed, hair dripping and his body wrapped in a black silk robe. She was ashamed that she was almost salivating as she watched him snatch up a handful of grapes, even with Virtue's fears ringing in her ears. It was almost aggressive and without another word he stepped up and sat in her favourite seat by the window. His change in mood unnerved her. It was just as Virtue had said and she could not help the flash of fear.

Determined, Chloe got up. She was his wife now and the Queen of Hell deserved to know what was going on. She stood between his legs and there was a pause before he looked up. “So are you going to tell me what’s happened between you having a soak and coming back up here?”

He swallowed down another grape. “Nothing”.

“Nothing?” Chloe replied, trying to play it cool even though her heart was racing for all the wrong reasons. “Oh, okay then. That's fine” she concluded casually. It was a tactic she employed with Trix - chill, feign disinterest and walk away. It worked with her kid, why wouldn’t it work with the devil? She turned tail and was about to step down from the small platform that the chair was on when she heard his voice.

“I heard what was said” he started, his voice far too tight. “They are afraid I will hurt you”. Lucifer looked up. “I will not hurt you, even if you see me in full devil form because you will soon enough, I will never hurt you. It’s impossible”.

“I know that” she replied, feeling calm yet disconnected as she stepped up back to between his knees. No matter how much she wanted to accept he may never hurt her; he was the devil after all. Chloe blinked to clear her thoughts. No, she had said so herself. He was also an angel.

“I have you know you realise that”, he continued gravely. “I might tell you to stand behind me, or do what I say but when we are alone, I want you to rule with me. Share your ideas; your thoughts. I need...need to...” For this one occasion, he was lost for words.

“Share it?” she suggested seeing him nod. “Then you will” she replied, tipping up his downturned face with her hands. “I know there is a lot I don’t know and I know the Lucifer on earth is not the Lucifer down here at least to them, but that’s fine. I think” she added. “I just need to be with you”. He smiled, even though there was still such a loss in his eyes. Lucifer tapped his knee so she could sit down. “So tomorrow” she started, “the next circle of light. I have to sit with you...up there and peruse our kingdom”. Now that was another thing she never expected to say in her life. ‘Our kingdom’.

“Yes”, Lucifer responded, wrapping an arm around her waist as she wiggled closer. “Then we will take a tour. A full and proper tour” he added carefully. He knew she could see his anxiety at the prospect of taking her on the routes around Hell that he had so studiously avoided for all these days before. 

Chloe nodded gravely, planting a kiss on his lips in vain attempt to try to eradicate the look he had on his face. The kiss was reciprocated with a groan and in effort to distract herself too she fished underneath the silk of his robe and wrapped her palm around his half hard cock. “So everywhere; even the parts of hell you think might upset me. Those are the places we will go” she stated.

Lucifer breathed out heavily as her fingers twisted and turned over his sensitive skin. He nodded. “We will go to the Plains, the cells, the Dark Lake, visit the Southern Aspect...” She saw him close his eyes and haul oxygen into his lungs, slowly losing his thread at her attentions. “The Fire Caves and...then to the Gardens” Lucifer breathed out shakily and licked his lips. 

“The Gardens?” Chloe asked, contemplating just sinking to her knees and worshipping him. “That doesn’t sound so bad”. 

“It is...” he started, her watching his chest rise and fall; him intending to tell her just exactly what was there but a bizarre thought suddenly entered his head. “Do you know this is a rather a strange conversation to be had whilst you are wanking me off my Queen”.

Chloe snorted. “Everything is strange now” she offered, tipping her head to one side and watching the movement of her own hands as they worked over him.

He nodded, pushing her sleep-addled hair off her shoulder. “You have to be ready for that, Detective. I can’t tell how you how unpleasant the tour will be”.

“I was destined for you Lucifer” she began. Even though Chloe knew full well that this would rock her to the core something told her she also had no choice but to be strong. She was stubborn up there and was just the same here. Hell had turned an angel into the Devil but she was determined she would be nothing but a pillar for him. She had so much to atone for and it was time she did so and if this was the way, then so be it. “We both know that so I have to be strong. Something inside me has to be strong doesn’t it?” Chloe offered but he simply raised an eyebrow. “Lucifer...” she scolded, deliberately tightening her grip on him and internally rolling her eyes. “I don’t mean that kind of inside”.

“I do, “ he replied sliding his palm up and down her side, thumb catching the side of her breast through the silk material.

“I am being ser...serious” she responded, biting back the sensations his hand was causing over her hip and thigh now as it skirted over her contours. “I’ve been put here for a reason, and if that is the case I stand here with you, so stand with you I will”. She kissed him firmly to make her point.

“Right then” he said, suddenly grasping her around the shoulders and the other slipped under her knees hiking her up as he stood. He was dreading her soul being sullied by this place. “Once I get rid of this light, tomorrow’s going to be a busy day so I have to make up for it”. He took a few steps before put her down on her feet and spun her by the shoulders so Chloe had no choice but to fall arms outstretched so her palms landed on the thick mattress knowing he was causing her to divert from her path so suddenly Immediately she felt his hand slide between her legs, keeping it there as he lent forward, almost right across her back so he could whisper in her ear. “That is if you are not still so ridiculously wet for me so I might have to find a quiet corner on our tour and delay it”. If he could delay it forever, the Devil would be perfectly content but he also know Chloe Jane Decker would not stand for it.

She was about to say something by way of retort when he nudged her knee with his and instead of speaking she swore as pushed against her so she could feel his heat but no more. “Do you know” he continued every so slightly pulling away from her and sliding his body back across hers. “I will have to teach you the language around here as well. I mean everyone understands English and you have no need to learn, but there are colourful expletives”. His fingertips went around her hip, lifting her slightly. “You might like to know a few”. 

Her laughter dissolved into a long breath out as she flexed her hips, trying to encourage him to, well, just get one with it. “Yeah” she just about managed to reply as she submitted to his touch, anticipating the second he was about to enter her. “Any time you like. Just keep talking to me...”

Lucifer smiled slyly. He was a chatty, and rather descriptive, kind of a devil in bed and he had learned quite quickly these past two cycles that she had a penchant for his tones. He had been rather thrilled when she had responded to him that way; how her body fluttered around his as he breathed just exactly what he wanted to do to her in her ears. 

By the close of the light that day, Chloe had learned enough swears in Enochian to last her a lifetime and a few more besides but when she woke the next day, wrapped up in the warm arms of her love, Chloe knew the time for play was over.


	7. Chapter 7

That last cycle of light, they had slept in the bed downstairs. It had happened almost by accident. She had bathed, he had followed her in and the nearest, driest place happen to be the vast, four poster via ‘drying out’ in front of the fire...and on that chair...and in bed and back on the chair...As she stood in the middle of the room, morning now upon them, watching figures move around her, Chloe had a thousand memories but no idea what the day was going to bring.

Lucifer had certainly come through with his promise that he would make up the time spent on the tour with her and Chloe was almost sure that they had collectively traumatised the two demons outside the door. Three particularly wore a worried frown the second he saw her that morning.

Once dressed, head to foot in black to match her King, the demon had approached her carefully, handing her a glass of rich red wine. Wine for breakfast. What was the world coming to? “Thank you Three” she said simply but he did not move from her side. “Three?” 

“Three is my Lady’s guard” he replied seriously. “He will stay by my Lady’s side for her tour”.

Again a light went on in Chloe. They knew nothing of sex or the joy it could invoke, but they must have heard some very interesting sounds last night. Well heard her screaming last night and yes, that could be interpreted as something that it was not. She smiled at him and received a grin in response. “Thank you Three” she responded Virtue’s words rumbling around in her head too. “You will look after me”

The demon was almost proud but Chloe saw the look of stone on Lucifer’s face. She raised an eye brow at him but it did not melt, before he let out a short fortifying breath. “Right”, Lucifer started straightening the knee length coat he had on before he walked over to her, gently arranging her hair over her shoulders. “We will attend to the throne first”, he announced before, he leaned in closer to her so she could only hear. “Maybe you would like to sit in my lap”. Chloe swallowed and he moved away just as quick as an arm thrust out for her to lean on.

Quickly, suppressing his words, she followed him. He was a dead Devil for that.

Hell was just as dark as it was when she arrived; the corridors ashy and with a faint smell of burning that she noted for the first time. Chloe was not sure whether to speak or ask questions, Jamac and Aman leading the way and the remainder of the demons behind as they began their journey. Any other time she would see no reason not to speak but the sheer enormity of this presence that the Devil gave off, rendered her mute. He seemed broader of shoulder, taller than his six foot three and exuding that something or other than made mortals fall to their knees. All except her that was.

Chloe glanced sideways at Lucifer as they reached a small group of demons, huddled in a doorway, bunched up together like orphaned urchins to keep warm. It reminded her of the narrow streets and dwellings she had seen in films of old Victorian London, with oil lamps and cobbles. The more they walked closer to the group, she could hear them conversing, glancing up at their Master and she could see fear; genuine and absolute fear. Maybe Virtue and Three were right. Maybe she was underplaying or avoiding that nagging inside her, of the strength she had seen on earth manifested tenfold here. Chloe breathed, not being pulled along but certainly feeling the pace of his stride again. 

The demons fell to their knees on the floor but whilst she was looking, Lucifer did not even blink. They whispered something that caused Aman to shoot them a look and they scuttled back inside.

For a millisecond she was pissed at him for ignoring them but then as they continued to walk, more and more faces appeared at doorways and makeshift windows, she realised the absolute power he had. He did not have to speak to them, address them and as his Queen, neither did she. Trouble was she wanted to; desired to understand what had been said in their passing, needed to communicate with each and every one of them. Her heart told her that was what she must do. 

Before she really knew where she was, Chloe found herself at the foot of a sky high stone pillar. She looked up and up and up, realising they were at the base of the throne she had spent so many hours staring at and hoping he was there. If she looked high to her right she could see the tower where she had been ‘kept’ looming out of grey clouds of ash in no more than a silhouette.

She did not speak again but the silence was broken by Lucifer’s voice as he turned to the demons. “You will leave us here. Jane, Virtue return to the tower and prepare the room for when your Queen returns. You two,” he waved vaguely at Three and Five, “You will assist”.

“But My Lady...” Jane began. Lucifer pressed his lips together. They were all at it now. 

“Your Queen is perfectly safe” he responded, trying to keep his voice as gentle as possible. He did understand, totally understand, why the demons wanted to protect Chloe. He wanted to himself. “She is perfectly safe” he concluded. “No off you go!” he exclaimed, waving a hand in their general direction.

The four ran like the wind, leaving Jamac and Aman with their King and Queen. “You know your place” he said to them, addressing them with a distain she had not heard from him in a while. 

The two demons stepped back and with a flash of white Lucifer unleashed his wings. The look of utter bewilderment on Chloe’s face told him a thousand stories and he realised she had not seen them since that moment on the balcony. His heart sank. “Chloe” he whispered, taking hold of her wrist. “It’s alright, it’s alright”.

She nodded far too quickly, her memories, ones she had addressed with him before bombarded every sense she had. “You are an angel” she responded finally, almost as though she could not catch her breath. It was like she had only just realised who he was; eyes wide and glassy. To his side Lucifer saw the look on Aman’s face and he flexed his hand around Chloe’s wrist, trying to keep a balance between being the Lucifer she loved and the Devil who ruled this place. The latter won.

“Aman” he began menacingly, looking the demon straight in his black eyes. “If I see one more act of disrespect to your Queen, I will snap your abnormally elongated neck and feed you piece by piece to Dessie. Am I understood?”

Lucifer’s direct threat brought Chloe out of her trance and she blinked away her tears. It was like the ‘honeymoon’ of the last three days was years ago. “Lucifer?” she asked and he stepped back from the demon acquiescing to her unspoken plea. The demon had briefly looked to the floor, to her and back again. He did not want that particular fate no matter how little loyalty he had to this human.

Chloe swiped a palm over her cheek, making sure no tears had dripped from her eyes until she realised what he had said. Dessie? Who or what was Dessie? He had not told her who this was in all her days of education and she was about to ask when she felt a warm breeze brush her hair as Lucifer moved sideways and his wings stretched and flexed. She followed his eyes upwards towards where the throne would be but it was too far up for her to see properly. “Now” he started. “It’s high time – quite literally- for the last step on our journey for today”. Lucifer smiled at her as she realised what he meant. “If you wish to close your eyes...”

“I don’t” she smiled as he took her up in his arms settling her and ignoring the two demons who would take their place at the foot of the long stone column and stay there until their Master told them otherwise.

“Going up” he whispered into her ear and with one beat of his powerful wings they were heading skywards. It was surreal, unreal and as she leant her head on his shoulder, sure no demon could see, Chloe wondered what Trix would think of her flying in an angel’s arms like a fairytale. Of course, her beautiful baby had realised from the start and how much she missed her. How much she missed her. Just one second to hold her and breathe her in...”Detective?” Lucifer whispered still on their deliberately slow ascent. 

“Sorry” she squeaked, nuzzling closer to the warmth of his neck. “I was just thinking about Trix. How she would love to see this..."

“I miss the little urchin too, Detective”, he replied, his bodily suddenly levelling out as she realised they were far over the highest roof tops. “But this is not the place for small children, no matter how much of a little deviant they might be”.

Chloe laughed and tightened her grip around his neck. She felt safe and cared for and the Devil would see her right, she knew that. Turning her head she saw they were level with the old stone throne. “Now” he started. “You will have to forgive me but I have never had to negotiate this with company”. She gave him a cynical look. “You wound me Detective you really do. Nobody upon nobody sits here except me. Well, and you now but still...”

“You won’t....” Chloe stopped herself.

It was like he read her mind. Could he do that?! “I will not drop you” he began. Adding the words ‘unless you want me to’ as he suddenly descended may be twenty or more feet at speed. He was in total control but a certain Detective did not know that and she screeched so loudly in his ear that it caused Lucifer to wince. Okay, maybe he wouldn’t do that again he thought as he floated them back up, feeling her heart hammering against her ribs.

“I will cause you harm Satan...” she whispered in his ear trying desperately to control her breathing. He simply raised an eye brow but he saw the corner of Chloe’s mouth turn up into a satisfied smile. “Remember how you told me once I was the only woman ever to give the Devil blue balls...Think on that”.

“That is a low blow” Lucifer responded, gently turning them both so he could almost glide backwards to the seat.

“Yes well”, Chloe started. “It’s the only blowing you are going to get for some time to come”.

Lucifer chuckled as sat them down, feeling her shiver. Immediately seeing she was cold – he so used to the temperature change up here that he barely noticed – he carefully cocooned her in the warmth of his wings. She could not see around or above them but she was grateful for the comfort he offered, curled up in his lap. “This throne wasn’t really made for two was it?” she asked, realising she had her feet on one of the arms and it felt uncouth.

“Not really” he muttered. “Downstairs is more fitting for a Queen, but I wanted you to see all of this first” Lucifer continued, nodding out towards the depths of Hell. Not thinking Chloe pushed down on the primary coverts that were covering her so she could see and she felt him tense and start fidgeting until he drew the wing away out of her reach. 

“What happened then?” Chloe asked, totally confused.

“That’s the first time you touched them” Lucifer replied. It was like someone had just run a not unpleasant electric current through him. “It was...nice”. He sounded just as bewildered as she did.

“Oh” Chloe responded, banking that particular response to memory. Another thing to add to the ever increasing list of oddities and one she could use to her advantage. She peeked out again, ignoring the vast drop below them; tightening her grip around his neck even more.

“So, go on then" she continued, "show me where you are taking me tomorrow...”


	8. Chapter 8

"Lucifer?” Chloe asked, her voice tired and slightly wistful as she stared out from the window in the tower room again. She had migrated there a little while ago whilst he dealt with something she did not ask about. He had almost managed to suppress the blind panic again until he arrived in the lodgings downstairs and found she was not there; thundering up the stairs to find her smiling at him from her favourite spot.

“Hmmm?” he replied. He was sitting at the table, thumbing through what seemed to be a ledger that he brought up with him. Chloe had only taken a brief glance but he had been so engrossed in whatever it was that she might leave her questions about it until later. She had other things on her mind at the moment. 

"Can I ask you something?" she queried, turning and standing up to walk towards him, dropping down from the platform, her long velvet dress brushing against her skin as she did.

“Of course” Lucifer smiled, pushing the heavy bound book away with scratch across the table so she had his full attention. She was an easy distraction from an unedifying list of human names, crimes, cells and punishments.

“Who’s Dessie?” she asked. It had bugged her ever since he mentioned feeding a demon to...what? Him? Her? It? Another demon? 

Lucifer let a grin crack across his face as he held out his hand to her. He could tell she was wary and worried by that frown. He had seen it before when her mind was in overdrive and that expression she was wearing was ripe for a little teasing it seemed. “Dessie” he started, as she got closer, holding her around the waist as she stood now by his side, indulging in the warmth he always offered. It could not relax her this time though. “Dessie is a very good lady friend of mine. Positively magnificent if I might say so myself and the perfect companion for a long cold life in this shit hole. Just don’t tell Mazey I said that” he concluded with an almost child like whisper.

Chloe swallowed and he felt her whole body tense again. “Luce?” He hesitated. He had never heard her sound so vulnerable in one word before in all the time he had known her and Lucifer knew he had to address this sooner rather than later. 

“Would you like to come and meet her tonight?” he asked, looking up at her. “I was going take you to the Gardens in a day or two but now she has become a topic of conversation...” Chloe frowned. He had hesitated when he told her about the Gardens yesterday, or was it the day before? Maybe it was because of this woman...Ugh, why did she get herself in these pickles? They were obviously connected in some way. Dessie and the Gardens. Maybe there were things he didn’t want to tell her and now she had almost forced him! “Detective? Darling?” His voice and the press of his hand on her hip brought her out of the mire. “I will take you there now and introduce you to her”.

“Okay” she squeaked, letting him stand up and reach for her black coat from the bed. He dressed her, carefully pulling the collar of the coat tight against her collarbones before he directed her towards the door. Chloe still wore the frown and a sense of anxiety washed around in the pit of her stomach with whatever this was just around the corner.

“Now” he began, leading her down the stairs. “It is a rather boring, plain walk but perfectly safe. We will not need guards”.

Chloe nodded her head as they walked down the familiar winding staircase until they got to a little landing about half way down. She had never really noticed it before but there was a flat wall to their collective left on which he placed his hand carefully on the stone and a door popped open with a scrape of stone on stone. Lucifer simply smiled and pulled her through.

They had been walking maybe ten minutes in silence. He had led her down another flight of stairs, not as long as the others, in to a dark corridor that seemed to go just disappear into oblivion. It was that thin a passageway she could not walk by his side and had to trail along behind him like a child. All the time she was becoming more and more nervous of this thing she had dreamed up in her head and she needed to stop; she knew that. Chloe grabbed a little tighter to his hand and yanked it back, receiving a rather amusing (in any other circumstance) and indelicate yelp of surprise that she never expected to come from the Devil’s mouth. “Lucifer?” He turned as she leant against the wall, her back completely flat against it. “Who’s Dessie? Really?” 

He smiled and gently ran his fingertips over her temple. “Desdemona” he replied softly. “She hates the nickname I give her”.

“Lucifer...” Her eyes and her tone caused him to stop, until a thought struck her. Desdemona. “Of the Devil...” she commented, knowing the origin of the name. “So she is yours? You created her?”

“I certainly did” Lucifer replied proudly. “Exactly how I like her”. Chloe let out a long breath and her eyes dropped to the ashy floor. “Darling...Please don’t,” he continued, voice soft as he pulled her close to his chest. “She is not a patch on you. You do not have to worry about that”. Chloe felt his lips press to the crown of her head. "Dessie is loyal, a friend, a good fighter, but no...nothing else. You will see".

“Really?” she mumbled into his chest, hands clasped into the comfort of the black velvet of his long jacket.

“Yes” he replied. “There is no need to be jealous...”

“I’m not je....” Chloe responded indignantly and pulled out of his arms. Catching his eye she almost fell against the wall again and sighed loudly. “Yes, alright! I am jealous. She has known you for fuck knows how long and I don’t know the first thing about this place and I’m meant to Queen of it!” He let her rant and she pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes. 

“Come and let me introduce you to Dessie” Lucifer said, taking her wrists. “You will see why there is no need to be jealous. I think you will adore her as much I do”. 

Chloe looked at him cynically but allowed herself to be pulled along the rest of the narrow ashy corridor until it was blocked by a heavy dark wood door. “Are these the gardens?” she asked carefully wondering what was behind the obstruction. 

“Yes” Lucifer replied, nodding earnestly. “Be careful when we enter though. The sunlight may be a little much for your eyes after the darkness”.

“Sunlight?” Chloe asked; her voice almost catching in her throat. 

He nodded carefully. “All artificial of course and I am the only one that comes here apart from the carers and of course, Dessie lives here” He swallowed. “I erm...its a replica of Eden”. He had willed it up eons ago in some attempt at comforting himself and yes, it served it's purpose when he came here but in this last however long it had been since he had said goodbye to Chloe, he had not visited; serving out his own self-inflicted punishment.

“Oh” she responded, her heart dropping like a stone. “That’s why you were...”

“Hesitant” Lucifer replied. Yes, hesitant; that was a good way to describe it.

Chloe straightened her spine and shoulders and decided to man up. It was only a garden - trees, plants, flowers - and he had reassured her about Dessie; told her she had nothing to worry about and she had to believe him, for her own sanity in this freak show. “So come on then. Let me see it”. He looked at her with raised eyebrows. “I want to see Eden, Lucifer”

He smiled and nodded; hearing the sharp intake of breath from his companion as he pushed open the door and sunlight flooded their vision. Chloe breathed in; infusing her lungs with clean, clear air. The colours around her were vibrant, the smell of freshly mown grass assaulted her senses as her eyes shot from side to side taking in the beauty she saw before her. Taking a few steps down the path, Chloe smiled as she saw and heard a stream running to her right, the gentle trickle of water soothing the itch of anxiety inside her. She could never have dreamed that she would see Eden, but here she was amongst its peace; its tranquility.

"Dessie!” Lucifer suddenly shouted. “Dessie! Here girl!”

Chloe grimaced as his voice broke her from her daze. It sounded like he was calling a dog. Then it suddenly dawned on her as a huge, jet black creature came lolloping towards them, far too enthuastic to see them until she (it?) saw Chloe. Immediately the animal gave a little yelp and, landing at her feet, it bowed to her. 

“Good girl!” Lucifer smiled, rubbing the animals's head. “You recognise your Queen. I am impressed”. The beast made a curious noise and cocked her head towards Lucifer. “You may stand”. 

Chloe watched as the animal straightened up, thick, black hair shining with muscle rippling underneath; jade green eyes staring up at her Master. It seemed to understand every word he was saying and for the first time Chloe saw what was perhaps modelled on a panther, athletic and strong but had the air of a loyal labrador. “Now Desdemona your Queen and I wish to walk around. Accompany us”. The cat - because that’s what Chloe decided Dessie was for her own sanity – shot around to Chloe’s left side and clung to her leg like she was walking at heel. “She does not mind being stroked” Lucifer began, watching Chloe who had resisted touching the animals head which was more than level with her hand; long whiskers tickling her skin. “She takes after me in that way!"

Chloe cleared her throat and let herself be led down a tree lined path, hand rubbing on the animal's head as it let out a low grumble; a sort of slightly menacing purr. This was like something that she imagined heaven to be. Peaceful, singing birds, the gentle lilt of a stream as the clear water washed over stones and Chloe all of a sudden felt lightness in her heart she had not felt in a while. “You see Detective”, Lucifer started, “that is why I keep this place here. It gives me much needed respite”.

“You can read my mind”, she replied, slightly shocked.

“Oh I can’t Detective” Lucifer responded, half wishing he could. It would make life so much more straightforward. “But I did feel your shoulders drop and you look...well peaceful”.

Chloe smiled and nodded before she saw a bench over looking a lily filled pond. “Can we sit?”

Lucifer bowed his head and held out his right arm, allowed to her to go ahead and they both sat, his arm slung around her shoulder. “Dessie, if you wish you do not have to stay with us”. The beast made as sound of acknowledgement from its place by their feet and nudged Chloe’s knee. “She wants your permission to leave”.

“Oh!” Chloe replied, gently placing her palm underneath the animal’s jaw, lifting its head, not thinking she had been petting a beast who was the Devil's own creation. “If you wish to go, you may”. With that the beast was off racing around the lush grass before Chloe paused. She had to apologise to him for her overactive imagination. "I am sorry".

"You thought Dessie was another woman. Another woman who was vying for my heart”. He was actually smirking at her. Smirking. “You did. Admit it, you did”. She looked at him and nodded as his palm slipped up her jaw. “But it is fine. I did not help matters entirely myself”. He kissed her just briefly on the lips before she settled into his side, feeling much better that he had not reacted. She spotted a bright blue butterfly as it fluttered past and landed on white flowers that she did not recognise. 

”Lucifer did you mean it when you said you’d feed Aman to Dessie?” she asked. She had too many questions to ask.

“Oh yes” he responded casually, shifting on the seat to get comfortable. “She is partial to a touch of freshly tortured demon flesh on occasion”. Lucifer turned his head and saw her weigh up his reply. “You see Detective that is why you should not be here. You don’t need to hear or see anything like that nor do I wish for you to see me like that either. Sometimes it is essential; to exert my power over them”. She nodded carefully. "But you are too good for this".

“I want to be with you”, Chloe replied, moving in her seat too so she could look him in the eye, “and part of you is Hell. Your job here. I capture murderers, see mutilated bodies day in day out. We are not that different in what we see. I've shot people dead when there were other ways”. She paused and turned to him. “I want to be here. I can’t have my life on earth; I certainly don’t want Heaven if you’re not there”.

"What about your offspring?" Lucifer asked, knowing he was venturing into difficult subjects but he could not ignore her daughter, nor would he want to.

"She won’t see heaven for a long time Lucifer. I know she won't" Chloe responded. "By that time, well, a few things will have changed around here".

He laughed out loud, although not really wanting to get into it too much. “As you wish”, Lucifer replied, watching the sky; clouds floating past and the occasional bird skimming along in the breeze. “Do you want to carry on walking? I think there is something you might like to know about”. Seeing her nod, because she was curious of this place, he got up, holding out a hand to her which she took up.

They walked along again, deeper into the gardens following the line of trees, down the path and all around her Chloe could hear birds singing in the branches. She had almost forgotten what it was like to hear such a sound in LA and she was lost in her own little world as she breathed in the fresh air so free of ash that she may not believe she was in Hell. In time Dessie joined them again as they passed trees laden with every fruit imaginable (Chloe dare not ask), every perfectly formed flower adorned the side of the path and as they crept closer along the river, he stopped her. “I have something else to show you. Something I think you might like”.

She watched in fascination as he led her closer to what looked like a plain old pile of rocks amongst the grass. He gently nudged one with his foot and it rolled away to reveal a spring. "Is that?" she asked, almost salivating at the sight. That clean, crisp supposedly healing water that she could find herself craving. Lucifer nodded and knelt down, scooping up some of the stream of water into his hands, drinking carefully. She followed him, letting her knees sink into the healthy, verdant grass. Chloe was about to make what would have been a crass comment about 'being in heaven' but thankfully her brain intervened before her mouth could speak. She gently brushed her damp hands; Dessie glued to her side, almost leaning on her. She smiled at him as Lucifer watched her. "So where now?" Chloe asked.

"Well", he started. "There is still plenty to show you here. The waterfall, the lake..." He got up, pulling her with him; the cat's huge paws scraping along the path as she waited for them. "I'll even show you my snake".

"I've seen your snake Lucifer", Chloe responded, verbally rolling her eyes and stepping past him so she could walk ahead with Dessie, leaving Lucifer in their collective wake as they started down the path again. "It's not that impressive", she continued, rubbing the head of the animal that continued to trot along side her. 

"I don't mean that snake, Detective" he exclaimed, running after her. "I mean a snake snake. You know! One that hisses and slithers" Lucifer emphasised, catching up and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "But you can see other one if you are in the mood...I know very comfortable tree house not far from here..."

Chloe just tutted and sighed. Tree house, though? Hmmmm.....


	9. Chapter 9

Another day had rolled in to as much night as Hell would offer and here again, Chloe’s eyes were slowly opening. She was losing track of time with the now permanent darkness outside. Yet though, she was so comfortable, warm and...oh... _alone_. 

Her arm found the other side of the bed empty and there was no husband plastered to her back as had been usual these past days. He was in the room though; she could almost feel his presence and as Chloe opened her eyes she saw him, standing in her favourite spot, staring out of the window.

As she slowly sat up, something about his stance caused her to hesitate as she focussed on his profile. It was like the air around her had changed into something mysterious and eerie. Then she saw them; thick, leathery red wings tucked into his back, not spread out but there for all to see regardless. His face too, scarred; hands held to it almost like he was in prayer. For a brief second it felt as though her heart clenched in her chest and flashes of memories; of her in the masquerade dress, watching his skin transform assaulted her. Chloe pressed a hand over her mouth and decided to take action.

She slipped silently out of bed, forgetting that she had insisted Dessie come with them from the garden last night and the animal had slept on the floor on her side of the bed. She stepped so close, the animal’s fur tickled her toes. “Sorry, sweetheart” she whispered but the beast did not move nor bat an eyelid at the minor interruption to her sleep. Glancing at him, neither did Lucifer and it would only be later that she would suddenly realise she called a half panther hell creature created by the Devil himself ‘sweetheart’. She did not know whether he was so deep into the recesses of his mind that Lucifer even heard her move the sheets aside or the creak of the mattress. 

Chloe watched Lucifer carefully as she quietly stepped across the blackened floor. Despite the fact she said she was no longer afraid (she believed), this form of him was _intimidating_.

Quietly, so not to make him jump, she stood behind him and leant forward kissing any spot on his wings she could find; just a brief gentle press of her lips but it was like a thousand volts suddenly shot through his skin. He tasted of blood and iron and he must have seen her inadvertently lick her lips. It wasn’t horror; it wasn’t even curiosity, she just did it. In some portion of her brain it felt logical that she might do so.

“Does the Devil taste nice, Detective?” he asked. His voice held a level of sarcasm that she had not heard in a while. He was looking down at her over his shoulder; half obstructed by the wing but he felt what she had done.

Chloe breathed out of her nose and straightened her shoulders; ignoring the question. “Lucifer” she started, trying to keep her voice as low and as calm as possible. “What’s happened?”

“Just a little altercation” he replied offhandedly, going back to staring out of the window, arms now folded defensively across his chest, the wings expanding a little as he breathed. “Nothing for you to worry about”.

“Right”, she responded, hands resting on his hips as he continued to stare icily out at Hell. She didn’t have to look to know he was scowling. “So you go around wearing this for fun then?!” Chloe knew she had riled him the second she said it but it was out of her mouth now. One thing that did frustrate her was that he would shut her away. _After all they have been through._

“Detective...” Lucifer started, trying to control the warmth he could feel tingling under his skin again. “It is really nothing for you to be concerned about”.

“Yes it is!” Chloe exclaimed. She knew who he was; accepted who he was. “I am your wife and we are meant to be doing this together aren’t we?!” This was Dan again; Dan at the end. “Any burdens we are meant to share. Right?!”

“Burden am I?” Lucifer asked, his voice full of venom. “You sound like Father”. He heard her breathe pointedly out of her nose again, steeling herself for a fight.

“What’s gone wrong, Lucifer?” she asked plaintively. “We have had such a wonderful few days...” She saw him turn and face her, cocking his head to one side appraising her as she stood in a flimsy white slip. It was like he was that beast again and Chloe swallowed back that part of her that was still nagging at her. Her first real lesson in fear in Hell and it came from the Devil himself. Her heart clattering against her ribs, so loud he could probably hear it. 

“Why did you say you would marry me?” Lucifer asked, moving across to her so as Chloe stepped back and she felt herself hit the wall. “I’m curious”.

She followed the predatory gaze he had in his eyes as his vision scraped over her bare shoulders, that little slip with its spaghetti straps and bare legs. “Because I love you”. He made a scoffing noise. 

“Lucifer, whatever happened, whatever happened down there to...” She was floundering a little now.

“Show my true self?” He asked, getting more than close to her now, blocking her path away from him. He couldn't help it; she had to be protected and she was his. All his and nobody would touch her.

“No” Chloe responded calmly, putting her palms on his biceps and consciously, deliberately pushing him away from her. She backed him towards the edge of the bed and sat him down. “To do what you had to do to maintain order, because you clearly hadn’t just run out to the 7-eleven to pick up some breakfast for us”. It was meant as a joke but her face was straight. “So, tell me”.

He sighed loudly as she sat next to him. “Demons” he began. His shoulders dropped and she felt his left wing just tap her shoulder. It just felt slightly sharp but he did not scrape her skin. “I was going to see Remoro for another gift for you and well, let’s say I heard a few things that I should not have done”.

“Oh?” She let the mention of ‘another gift’ slide.

“A few remarks about the live human in Hell”. There were derogatory, whispered in a language Chloe would not understand but he certainly did. “But anyway the authors of those remarks are now in several pieces and Dessie is in for a good supper later on. She likes them a bit rotten around the edges so I have left them out as a message to all”.

It wasn't the talk of him killing a demon, or demons, or the fact he left a 'message' for the others, it was just the offhand way he said it. Like it didn't matter. Casual; like it was used to it. Maybe he was. “Lucifer don’t talk like that”, she pleaded, lacing her hands together on her lap. 

“Its the way it is here!” he exclaiming getting up and starting to pace. It caused the animal that had been snoozing to wake up and once again shoot over to plaster itself to Chloe’s legs, dodging it's Master. The fur against her bare skin was so warm and soothing as the beast flopped down beside her and sat at her feet.

“Oh don’t you start” Lucifer muttered, directed at the cat. “Ganging up on me... I won’t hurt her”.

Dessie just growled at him, a vibrating rumble Chloe heard and felt as the beast shifted and placed itself between the King and Queen of Hell instead. “No Desdemona. I will not hurt your Queen”. With those words the beast growled again and rested her chin on Chloe’s knees. The Queen herself stayed seated as the animal slobbered on her skin. "I will not hurt her...I never will..." he continued to mutter, a message to himself and her. That's what they said. Lucifer could almost hear the words that and been put in the mouths of the lower ranks and who had said it to them too. Make their Master, their Lord, the _King_ , weak too now he has taken this human as his Queen and it was ripe for a coup whilst the King's back was turned. 

“I couldn’t help it. I was so angry. I refuse to tell you what they said, save...” He bowed his head. “I think Aman has been inciting some kind of insurrection. Telling the lower classes that it seems the King is weak for marrying a human and they must rise up and appoint a real leader”. He thought he could trust his General. Clearly not.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. Seems the delight some of the demons felt was not wholesale. She knew Aman did not welcome her presence but if the faces of the demons she saw during their ceremony told her most did. “And you know its him?” she asked.

Lucifer nodded. “Aman is a powerful and influential member of the higher classes" he started. "He is able to manipulate and..." He sighed. "It was foolish of me to think that I could keep order here again without some element of them fighting back. One of them confessed right before I...”

“Before you?” Something inside her wanted to know what he did no matter how horrific it might be. 

He took a deep breath and saw the insistence in her eyes. “Suffocated him”. It had been rather simple. Words had been uttered and the large hand over the demon's mouth and flattened nose seemed the most appropriate form of punishment through the red haze of anger that had engulfed him. He could not stop it. He wanted to be different, for her; he wanted to lose this side of him but he was the King and...so many conflicting emotions. He was the King of Hell, he had to keep order, show them who he was but...

“I want you to show me them” Chloe said suddenly, awakening him from his meloncholy and before he could overthink any further.

“What?” he replied, spinning around to her. 

“You” she responded. “In full devil form will take me to see what you did". She had it in her mind that if they walked through Hell, side by side, her on his arm that the demons will see she accepted all the danger that he offered. If she did not show weakness...

“Are you ill, Detective?” he responded, a deep frown casting itself over his scarred face. “No, no, no" he said, waving an arm in her direction to dismiss even the prospect. "These things are not for you”.

“They are”. Her firm words startled him again. “We are in this together and besides, what is it you are actually showing me? Cat food?” It was a vain attempt at a joke. Her overwhelming need to support him in as much as she could, half to assuage her guilt for her mistreatment of him, was clouding the Chloe of Earth; the one that was not the Queen of Hell.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “Please don’t get caught up in Hell, Chloe. It will make you evil and you, you do not deserve that”. 

“I am caught up in it Lucifer” she said, standing up, ready to get dressed and go to wherever it was they were to go today. “I am caught up with every aspect of you, so therefore I am caught up in Hell. This is the reality of it; of where and what I now am. If any of those demons think of crossing me they know that they will get. They will see that I accept you if I walk with you. They will see that a _weak, pathetic _human is not afraid of you and _so will you_. Crispy or not!" she added quickly. Her logic was simple. If this lowly human was not afraid of Lucifer Morningstar, then any signs of disrespect or dishonour might just drift away. The demons should be afraid of him. She hoped.__

____

He took her hand, clawed fingers pressing into hers. “Thank you”.

____

Chloe stood up and kissed him, evading hands that were now grabbing at her hips. A rumble of objection from Dessie was heard in the background as she moved but it was soon soothed with a pat on the head. “Let me get dressed and you can take me...” He raised an eyebrow and she almost giggled at the insinuation. “Take me to wherever you left them and you can continue my tour”. He nodded simply, still not happy about it but it was her wish.

____

It only took her a few minutes to dress, covered again in that heavy black coat he insisted she wear like some form of armour. If she was going to be trailing around Hell all day, she would bathe tonight. She had battered his hands away from her last night, not ready to have sex in front of what was, in truth, the Devil's pet. She would not let him send Dessie away either Lucifer was sure he saw a smug look on the beast's face as it settled down beside her.

____

He took her through the same path they had taken towards the throne when, pulling her alongside him his vast frame almost filling the narrow passageways he took them left inside of right. Suddenly he stopped. “There” he said, pointing to a recess in the wall that held what certainly looked like a pile of body parts. Chloe was not sure what she had expected but to be frank she had seen worse at crime scenes day in and day out. Except, she was standing next to the murderer. Was it murder? Did such a thing exist here? Was it just an exertion of power? Maybe it was better she thought of it that way.

____

Chloe made a brief humming sound and was about to speak when they both saw Aman striding towards them with some purpose. The General hesitated when he saw Lucifer, now having the space to bring out his wings to their full form. He looked puzzled if Chloe read him right. “My Lord”, he said suddenly coming to a halt, eyes flashing to the devil wiht his scarred skin and the human who was leaning against him; leaning against the scars on his body.

____

“Address your Queen”, Lucifer replied sternly. He was in no mood.

____

Aman looked at Chloe; staring at her with a mix of contempt, resignation and now a curiosity that she knew; that she had seen the form that the lesser demons ran from and was still there. “My Lady”. A silence descended that was uneasy at best; Aman casting a glance aside at the body pile. Now if ever there was the time. 

____

“Do you have something to say Aman?” Chloe asked, pulling herself up to all her necessary height. She could see he wanted to speak but clearly his feelings towards her were stopping him. She could also feel Lucifer’s claws digging into her side and to be honest it was a little painful. She, however, had a message to project.

____

“No my Queen” he replied eventually, taking a glance at the pile of limbs to their side again. Then he bowed. _Actually bowed_. Then walked away. They both could feel the sarcasm leeching from the Demon's body language; the overexaggerated dip of the bow and she saw the back facing look she was given when Aman walked away. 

____

"We will have to watch him", Chloe offered. It just came out but Lucifer smiled for the first time in hours. "Monitor him". He smiled again. Taking on the reigns of power it seemed, even if it was out of her mouth before her brain caught up. He knew he could have faith in her, but he was still far too cautious. Chloe spun around to her husband. “Right, now I’ve seen the limbs show me...the Plains...”

____

He suddenly snapped out of the haze he was in as she dotted a kiss to his lips. “Sorry”, Lucifer responded, frowning before he looked down at her. This steely determination he had seen so many times before in the precinct and now it seemed it would apply to Hell. “We will have to fly. Its too far to just walk. Are you alright with that?”

____

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Of course I am”.

____


	10. Chapter 10

_“Close your eyes...”_

“Hmm?” Chloe replied, half away with the fairies. She was comfortable, warm and yeah, flying in the arms of the Devil over the wastelands of Hell. There was not much to see from this height but it still fascinated her.

“Close your eyes, Chloe” Lucifer repeated; this time a touch firmer in tone.

“Why?” she asked, turning her head back to him from where she had been looking, the gentle leather-like thrum of his wings slicing through the air. It almost felt soothing from the maelstrom in which he had clearly been since she woke.

“We are heading over the valley” he clarified. “If you think the ash is bad back there...It won’t last long”, Lucifer added, “but still...”

Chloe squeaked an ‘okay’ and shut her eyes. Seconds later she could feel the dry ash. On her face, on her hands, in her hair and unconsciously removed her arm from around his shoulders so she put both her palms up to shield her face even further. It was like she was being bombarded from all angles in some kind of ashy tornado. She dare not open her mouth much to speak just in case she swallowed some of it. Instead, hands still over her face, she burrowed into the neck of the Devil himself, rough skin against hers.

“Don’t do that darling” Lucifer offered when he could feel her nuzzling him, the tip her nose and lips peeking out from her hands but casting a slight brush on his gnarled skin.

“Why not?” she muttered, still shielding her eyes. This stuff _stung._

“A thousand reasons” Lucifer responded as he dipped them lower towards the ground so he could land. “Most of them being you shouldn’t hold any affection towards this form whatsoever but also I could very well drop you accidentally this time”.

Before she could reply she felt them land and Chloe drew her face from his neck as he set her down; her response forgotten as she took in the landscape. Carefully she brushed ash off her coat and shook it out of her braided hair. Opening her eyes she found the Plains, Lucifer too expunging himself of the ash he was covered in too with a mighty beat of his wings. Blinking into the slightly misty grey atmosphere Chloe was really not sure what to say; greeted with what seemed to be like an endless, flat, chunk of land, covered in ash and every miserable shade of grey you could offer. The air just felt _dead._ “Well” she started brushing even more ash off her dress; looking down and seeing the cracked surface under her feet. It was like the land had been burnt; so dehydrated and just void of _everything_. “It’s plain, I will give you that”. 

“Funny Detective”, he offered resting his clawed palms on her shoulders. For a second she wondered why he had not changed back to his human form. She turned and stared up at him, taking up his hands in hers. “Detective?”

Chloe pressed her lips together.”Are you still angry?”

“Yes” he replied succinctly; his voice and jaw tight. 

“Tell me why” Chloe offered softly, stepping closer to his bigger frame, feeling the warmth rise from it. 

“You know why”, he replied, eyes casting over anything but her.

“I do know why” Chloe responded, “but I want you to tell me”. She wriggled out of his arms and put her palms on his face. 

“Get it out of my system” Lucifer offered. His voice was tired. “You sound look the good Doctor”

“Exactly” Chloe replied, turning to look around the vast empty space. “Now, is there somewhere to sit or does your Queen have to sit on the floor?”

He sighed and Lucifer’s head dropped. “About half a mile that way” he said pointing way over to her left through the misty haze, “there are some caves, a lava pit. It will keep you warm”. With that, and no other words, he picked her up and took off. He would not tell her things she did not need to know about why that lava pit was there or indeed what it had, long ago, been used for. 

They found the place easily and if she was being truthful Chloe found the warmth of the bubbling, burning liquid rather soothing. It was little more than the size of paddling pool but she did not care. “So we need a plan” she started, back straight and hands clasped on her lap. It was so contrary to the Devil’s body language; he seemed to have lost any kind of will these past few moments.

“We do?” he asked, elbows on his knees as he sat on a rock next to her. Those wings, once magnificent that brought her here hung loosely at his sides, almost moribund. “I had this once Detective. I have had this a million times; there is always one or two that rile the rest up and... I am sick and tired of them. All I wanted was to go back to Earth, run Lux....being with you. You were my every waking thought from the second I left you”.

“Mine too” she added quietly. “But we need to quell this now. Quickly”. She saw him nod, but it was listless. “We don’t need another Mayan incident and we don’t need infractions”. _I don't want you harmed either; harmed any more._

“That we don’t” Lucifer sighed, sitting up. The scars on his skin, so tight and restricting, pulled his face into the slightest hint of a frown. 

“If Aman wants to incite a rebellion, his purpose can only be to take your Crown”, Chloe offered. “He’s your second in command and you can’t tell me he won’t seize the chance to rule if he thinks he can whilst you are distracted”. _By me._

She stood and walked to between his knees, lifting his head with her hand but he did not look at her. “So we come up with a plan, be cautious of who we speak to but above all show them neither you nor me are weak enough that someone could steal your crown from underneath you”. He looked up. “Lucifer, we are here. We are in Hell. Together” she began, words coming from her lips that she had never expected to say. “Until the day comes when we end up where we end up, this is the hand we are dealt”.

She sat on his knee, arms around his neck; the thick spikes down the back of his neck pushed against the velvet of her coat. “I will follow you into the darkness for as long as it takes for us to be together in the light” Chloe breathed. “I cannot explain to you why that is a fact, but it is. I can bring you light Lucifer and you to me. If it upsets me, well I will cry in private”. She had done a lot of that in her 38 years. Shutting doors to break down.

He scowled. “You should not be crying at all. I don’t want my wife upset”.

“I know you don’t” she smiled, getting herself more comfortable. “So we make a show”.

“A show?” he asked. His eyes were brown now and in there, there was a slight sparkle.

“Not that type of show” Chloe scolded. “A show of you sitting on that throne in the Hall, with me by your side, holding Court for the population. How long is it since you did that last?”

“A long time” he mused. “Probably before our last vacation. When Maze and I came up last time”.

Chloe nodded carefully as a thought struck her. “Do we need Maze here?” she asked. “Is anything preventing you from going topside to get her?” He looked at her askance. 

“Yes!” Lucifer replied, horrified. “Leaving you here with this pack of idiots and miscreants!” The idea was so utterly appalling that he could barely believe she said it. “If Aman stirs them up enough...I told you this place is dangerous and it will be even more...No, Chloe” he continued, standing up and putting her back on her feet as ceremoniously as he could. “No, no and again no!” 

His feet took him walking away from her. Anyone else and he might have just taken off. _Literally._ Chloe knew full well she could not go with him to Earth. Imagine, turning up on Earth, alive, well and in one piece when your family is keeping a bedside vigil on your body. Besides even Chloe realised that it might upset the balance somewhat on a more soul-like level. She walked towards him. “I’m sorry” she replied, standing behind him again, lips then forehead pressed to a wing. “It was a stupid idea”.

“It wasn’t stupid” Lucifer replied, turning around to her. He needed a different way of dealing with this. No use telling her to just fall by his side. Apart from the fact she would likely just do it anyway, maybe between them - in the face of demons or in private - the Queen needed to show them what she was made of. “This is why I need you here. To help me. I said I wanted you by my side and you are and you will be”. He paused for a second. “It is a _good_ idea. Maze’s influence will counterbalance Aman on almost a chemical level...” Chloe smiled at his turn of phrase. Mazikeen was his bodyguard for a reason. “But I am not leaving you here alone. Even with the demon guard I can trust”.

“Well how about one of your siblings?” she suggested sliding her arm into his and they began walking aimlessly. She was not even noticing the uneven texture of his skin any more.

“One of them help me?” Lucifer asked; a chuckle in his voice. There was only one choice. “I could ask Amenediel. The others would laugh in my face. Even Azrael”.

“Then ask Amenediel” she replied. “What harm can it do? He says no?”

Lucifer nodded slowly. “When we go back I will see if I can communicate with him”. He sighed heavily and straightened his shoulders. “Right! Where next?” The rest of the Plains were nothing more than this grey, dank, vast wasteland. There was nothing more to see for her.

Chloe thought for a second as they continued to wander. “Where are the most demons?”

“The Southern Aspect” Lucifer replied. “That’s the most demon heavy population. Why?”

“I want to walk with you there too. So they can see”, she responded, brushing away a scrap of ash that landed on her nose. “Then we can go back” she replied, sliding her palms over his chest, “and I’ll let you wash this _stuff_ out of my hair”.

The noise that came out of him was a cross between a laugh and a snort. “You’ll get more than that...” he replied, hiking her up into his arms and taking off before she had a chance to reply.

As they flew, Chloe putting her hands up to her face again as they flew back through the ash, he pondered her suggestion. A walk through the Southern Aspect. _Making a point._

She was quiet on the flight, much longer this time and it gave him more time to think. The landscape as they flew was bleak and it struck him more than ever the scar that Hell had placed on him. A soul so pure as Detective Decker’s had found a way to love him; human form and right now this red mass of tight, taught skin that resembled those fresh burns he had when he fell. The anger boiling inside him was still there; maybe that was why he had still not morphed back but he knew, at the moment, it also served a purpose. He had been holding back on stamping his authority because she was there; but those demons this morning... “Chloe?”

“Hmmm?” she asked, head resting on his protruding collarbone, watching the occasional building go by now they were free of the worst of the ash.

“I understand why you are doing what you are doing. Thank you” he stated simply. “You are so loyal to me when I don’t deserve it”.

“Lucifer”, Chloe responded, shifting a little so she could turn his head towards her – probably dangerous at however many feet they were in the sky, but that was bye the bye. “You deserve it. Neither of us have the best of families so we create our own”.

He smiled as much as he was able, eyes cast downwards to a suitable landing spot. _A family with her._ Little devils were not an option; Father had taken care of that but they could be a family of two. Well, three if you counted Dessie particularly if Chloe still insisted the beast be at her side at night. Surely? “We’re here”.

As Chloe took in her surroundings, the Southern Aspect was much like the area they had walked through before on the way to the throne. Alleyways, little run throughs, tiny residences packed on top of each other, a constant low buzz of noise and...”What’s that _smell_?” she asked, putting her hand to her face to mask it. 

Lucifer looked at her oddly as his clawed hand pushed her through an entrance way. “What can you smell?” The noise around then was getting stronger. He knew the demons were aware he was close.

Chloe breathed in. It wasn’t the kind of odour that made her stomach roll; to be frank after a noseful of rotting crime scene corpse this was nothing. “It’s like...” She sniffed again. “It’s like...old house, damp but not like damp; like...I actually don’t know”. She looked up at him confused.

“That’ll be demon” Lucifer responded. “It’s a rather unique one isn’t it?” he added with a smile. Chloe swallowed and nodded. Maze didn’t smell like that. She smelled like Chanel No 5 and vodka. “You’ll have to get used to it. You tend not to notice when there is one or two about, but when they are in groups of thousands like here”. When he said dense population; he must have meant _dense_. 

She was immediately distracted by a scuffling noise to her left. A figure appeared; tiny, no more than maybe what she would describe as tall as a two year old but with huge wide yellow eyes looking up at her with awe. A motherly instinct immediately kicked in until she heard Lucifer. “Ah, Cona. Tell Boleyn and the staff we are here”.

“My Lord. As you wish. My Lady...” The voice that came out of the small demon caused Chloe to more than hesitate. It sounded like 70 year old man with an appalling smoking habit, not a pre-schooler. It bowed and ran back into the doorway. Chloe tried to stop herself laughing in shock. She needed to ask, but sensing this was not the time, particularly as Lucifer was messing with her hair again, picking out ash and tiding her braids. She would have to ask him about that too.

All of suddenly there was a rush of noise and gnarled faces appeared at entrances, gaps in the wall, glassless windows. Chloe’s eyes tracked from floor to ceiling, her mouth suddenly dry of comment. There were a select few at the wedding ceremony, clearly, but here, the wider population were all staring at her. Immediately she straightened her spine and raised her chin. “Shall we walk my King?” she said loudly; enough for a few hundred to hear along the thin corridor. 

Lucifer pushed away a smile at her strength. _My fearless love_. They began to step forward until another demon walked towards them. “Boleyn” Lucifer began. “How are the population?”

The demon was staring at Chloe. He had been at the ceremony, but he had not seen their Queen up close until now. Yes, what did the King see in this pale creature? “It is an honour to see my Lord and Lady amongst us” he started. “The few who do not agree have been attended to as I imagine my Lord wishes”. 

Lucifer smiled, just the corner of his mouth turning up. There was another one that needed watching. “Good” Lucifer replied, voice carefully hiding his true feelings. More like Boleyn had disposed of those who questioned him. “Go!!” The deep timbre of her love made Chloe jump slightly and he felt her hand tightening on his arm. The demon scuttled off but the faces of the many remained; including the two year old seventy year old who was standing back with a line of demons who had now emerged from the buildings. They were pressed back to the walls, and behind her Chloe felt one of his leathery wings stretch out. A warmth engulfed her back, feeling it just touch her shoulder; a hint to walk as she had suggested and address her subjects. 

So she walked, head high, impervious to their stares and the chatter behind them once they passed.

She seemed to have a confidence about this that Lucifer was lacking. Acting or not, he hoped she was right. 


	11. Chapter 11

He had been gone longer than Chloe was comfortable with.

The elaborate blue and white tiled bathroom was just the perfect temperature; the water just with a sheen of steam and Chloe had been just about to shut the door when they both heard footsteps in the main room. 

She had seen Lucifer’s jaw tense at the interruption as he turned back with simple whispered words; ones so soft that they belied the scarred, angry form. _“Close the door and pour me some wine, angel”._ She had done it without a second thought, but did not get into the water quite yet; wandering instead around the room a little, running her fingertips over the indented patterns on the tiles that shielded the wall as she pondered her lot.

Taking a sip of wine, it was one of the few times she had been alone to reflect. She might like to see Amenediel and Maze; they had been so good to her when their brother and master respectively left. Just being there; supporting her and Trix and with their help, well it may be the only way now to live in some semblence of peace and order. 

She felt okay. Not bad; not good, just okay. A slight confidence had been instilled in her by that walk through the Southern Aspect. She still needed to see the Dark Lake and the cells, and probably other places that Lucifer hadn’t yet told her about. There were more pressing matters at hand though and Chloe could not help but wonder if him being called away was one of them. Still, he was the King. Another thing she would have to get used to. _More interruptions_. At least it wasn’t her cell phone or that damn lift this time.

Chloe put her glass on a small light wooden table by the side and sat down, pulling her dress up to her knees so only her feet and calves were dangling in the water. Her mind started to wander again, wondering what it was like for him to be here for millennia on his own, slowly punishing himself without any kind of pleasure. The more she thought; the more it made her realise just how lonely he must have been and how all her worries paled into insignificance. Yes, she knew that dark, empty feeling but to be like that for so long? No wonder he was the way he was.

She reached over and picked up her glass again, letting the rich red wine slide down her throat. Chloe was sure she could hear talking in the other room; not raised voices by any means but that low buzz of conversation when you can’t work out what’s being said or by who. She lifted one leg and let the water drip from her toes, swopping legs and seeing the tiny ripples that simple movement caused. _One tiny ripple._ One action and so much having flowed from it. Chloe felt a lump rise in her throat. She wasn’t going to cry now. There was no place for it; no real reason for now.

She still felt grimy; undoing her braids and creating a small pile of pins beside her, the odd flake of ash falling onto her dress. The conversation next door was still going on and she half wondered if she might listen in. No; no she wouldn’t as he would tell her what was going on. She had to believe that. Instead, Chloe got up, took off her dress and underwear and stepped into the soothing water. The temperature, again, was perfect and once more Chloe sunk into its depths. She closed her eyes, revelling in the comforting warmth, swirling her arms around before sinking further so she was underneath. Her hair, free of all its pins, ridded itself too of the ash and holding her breath as much as possible before her lungs began to burn, she stayed under there. 

With a gasp for oxygen that just about turned into a scream of fright as she surfaced, she came face to legs with a very naked Devil, standing opposite her on the tile; wings out and er...yes, well everything else out too. Chloe deliberately looked at his face. The display of red, scarred and painful looking skin made her heart break once more. “Is everything alright?” she asked carefully. It obviously wasn't.

“It has been better” Lucifer replied, stepping to one side and pacing up and down the side of the bath as Chloe turned in the water. “I told you Three and Five can’t keep a secret?” he offered to which she nodded. “Well, apparently Aman and various others are intent on forming an army and...” He breathed in heavily. “They intend to try to remove you to a place called Silver Valley and you will be an exchange. You for the throne". Chloe felt her stomach drop. Demons intent on kidnapping her; he was right all along and yes, his 'weakness' to her and deep inside her, Chloe knew what he would do. It strengthened her; it did but equally, no he was the King of Hell, she was his Queen and that was how it was going to be. His voice interrupted her defiant thoughts although he was watching her carefully for distress. "Silver Valley’s name belies it’s appearance. It’s remote; more remote than it is safe. A dry desolate place”.

“And Three and Five told you this?” Chloe asked, still swirling her arms around.

Lucifer nodded before he came to a halt; sitting where she sat before, feet dipping into the water. “As I said before they are loyal and well Aman just thinks...well he thinks he is the most intelligent of all”. Clawed fingernails scraped over his red raw scalp. “And at times I wonder whether he is”.

“I won’t hide away if that’s your next thought”, Chloe responded determinedly. 

“Do you really think you would let me lock you in that tower?” he asked with a strained laugh in his voice.

“No”, Chloe replied, swimming over to put her arms flat on the side of the bath, crossing them over so she could lean on them. “For a start, my hair isn’t long enough to be Rapunzel and you seriously thing I’ll let you do this on your own?” She saw him nod carefully. “Lucifer,” Chloe began again. “I told you I will do whatever it takes and I will do whatever it takes. Please believe me”.

“I do believe you” he replied, finally straightening up. 

“Good” she responded quietly about to suggest he joined her when he stood up again.

“I should try and speak to Amenediel” Lucifer offered. He looked down at himself in all his devilish glory. “Put some clothes on and try and speak to Amenediel”. Chloe frowned, somewhat put out that he was leaving her and he could see what was ticking through her mind. Lucifer ducked his head, barely looking at her. That had been his intention, hence the lack of clothing, but now his mind had taken over. “You don’t want these scars, Detective”. With that he was gone, leaving her with a heavy heart to bath, scrub the ash from her hair and dress on her own.

By the time she was ready, and moved into the other room, both Virtue and Jane were sitting patiently waiting for her. They shot up, smiling, as soon as walked into the room. “My Lady”, Jane said. “Would you like me to dress your hair?”

Chloe frowned. “Tell me” she began, but going to sit down on a proffered chair regardless. “Have you seen your Master?”

“Yes My Lady” Virtue responded, busying with silver trays. “He is seated above the sky” she continued, Chloe taking that that he was sitting on the stone throne that over saw Hell and Jane began to gently bring a brush through her hair. It was relaxing, even with the potential melee on the horizon, to be pampered and looked after. “Tell me my Lady, did you enjoy your walk through the Southern Aspect?”

“You know about that?” Chloe asked, seeing Virtue putting together a small plate of brightly coloured food from a tray for her. Yes that was the reason she was never hungry or thirsty

“Oh yes” the demon replied, casting a glance at her sister. “We heard from our other sisters. So so many of us but it was our sister Talla. She was there”. Chloe just nodded carefully. There had been that many faces staring at her...She did not see the glance that passed between the sisters. “My Lady”, Virtue continued. “if you might care to go to the tower, your King will be in sight”.

Chloe sighed. “Am I that transparent?”

“If it is not out of turn my Lady, we see you every day sitting in that chair. Watching for him...” Jane responded for them both, gently pushing a pin into Chloe’s hair. “You know we think you are good for him”.

Chloe nodded as carefully as she could. Maybe she was; she had to be. “Thank you Jane, Virtue” she smiled. “I think I may take a nap”. _And just see if I can see him for a little bit.  
_

Away up sitting on the cold stone, Lucifer breathed in and out, carefully and cautiously. He didn’t like calling Amenediel for help at the best of times but these few years, things had changed, becoming more balanced between the brothers so it did not rankle _too much_. He sent up a silent message and he was about to descend when a light caught his attention; just a faint yellow where he knew the tower lay. A candle it seemed and if it wasn’t Chloe herself he knew she would have asked one of the demons to do it. Instead of moving that moment, he watched it flicker like a beacon welcoming him, welcoming _the Devil_ home. He smiled, finally, finally feeling his skin start to cool along with his anger but he was by no means back to his human form quite yet. By the time he waited what was probably half an hour, just breathing in this feeling of _home_ he felt ready to go back to her and await his brother.

By the time he made it to the top of the tower staircase, Lucifer was met by Virtue. “My Lord,” the demon whispered. “My Lady is sleeping”.

“Oh” Lucifer replied, consciously being quieter in his steps as he moved and followed the carer. In the room he found Chloe fast asleep, on her side; Virtue going to where her sister was who was quietly reading poetry. The whole room was scattered with candles, lending the room a healthy glow. The one by the window seemed to be the strongest of all. 

“My Lord”, Virtue continued, keeping her voice low. “There are wine and provisions. My Lady will not eat without you”.

Lucifer smiled. “Thank you” he replied quietly. “You may leave, your Mistress will be quite safe with me”. With that, they left although Lucifer could still sense reluctance but he dismissed it. He picked up a glass and downed it in one; letting the wine slide its way down his throat before he stripped quickly, his skin still raw although he would admit it felt a little less taught. He crept into bed, quite deliberately avoiding any contact with Chloe at all. Not whilst he was in this state. His whole body was _aching_ and in some attempt to ease his leaden muscles, he stretched but only to his side he felt her stir; a slurred half-awake voice piping up. “Move a little, Lucifer”

It flummoxed him for a second as he was practically on the edge of the bed as it was. “Sorry darling” he replied quietly, moving maybe an inch or two. Was he that distasteful to her in this state?

When she didn’t feel him mould to her back, Chloe frowned sleepily. “No, idiot. Towards me. Not away”. She leant back, flailing her arm behind her to catch hold of his wrist and pulled him slightly. It woke her a little that underneath her hand there was no smooth skin. She heard her name, plaintive and fearful but her answer was simple. “No” she said firmly. “Either you move towards me or I come over there. Your choice and before you say it, I don’t care if you are crispy. I just need you to hold me”. With that missive, something broke inside him and Lucifer shuffled across with one clawed hand resting on her hip. The second it was there, he let her take his hand and wrap her own with it as she laid them both against her chest; right over her heart. Lucifer sighed and did what she wanted; curling over her back; knees bent and slotted against hers. “See? Better now” she muttered, still half asleep. She sighed too, getting comfortable again. “So did you speak to Amenediel?”

Lucifer shook his head, still too cautious of getting too close to her. “Answering machine was on” he replied hearing her let out a little bubble of laughter. “He’s probably being vomited on by a small child”. Lucifer shifted again. “He’ll turn up”. 

Chloe nodded, her eyes closing second by second. “I accept you, you know” she mumbled reaching forward and kissing the back of his gnarled hand; only to feel his skin calm, become smoother. She felt his body relax and mould slightly closer to her and Lucifer physically felt his whole body ease and lighten. “Come on” Chloe continued. “Let’s just rest for a while”.

Lucifer nodded, but she did not see. 

Yes, they needed to rest as once his brother arrived there would be little time for sitting around. No time whatsoever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Before you read, in case its not your thing, early warning of activities of a sexual nature in the first half****

A gentle shake of the shoulder woke Chloe up from what transpired to be a rather deep slumber. 

Through dry eyes she first saw Dessie lying close to the side of the bed, paws elegantly crossed in front of her and then Jane leaning over her Queen. “My Lady?” the demon whispered, eyes flashing to her Master who was still sound asleep. “His Lordship has a visitor downstairs but we cannot wake him”. Chloe looked vaguely as her eyes adjusted and behind her saw Virtue, her forehead too creased in concern.

The Queen of Hell shifted but realised she could not sit up; in fact she could barely move under his weight. The now human-looking Devil’s arm was clamped so hard around her waist it was like a vice and she could not for the life of her shift away from it. He was breathing warm bursts of air onto the back of her neck so Chloe could at least discount he was dead for his lack of response to his demons. “Thank you Jane, both of you. I will wake him”. She shifted again; this times her hips and legs to try to shove what was an immovable object. “Is it his brother?” Chloe asked to check as both demons nodded; their response causing a brief palpitation in her chest. The time was now, it seemed and Amenediel had been _quick._ Should she read into that? What exactly did Lucifer say to him? “Tell him that Lucifer will be down soon. Dessie, you go too. Make sure he is welcomed”.

The two demons curtsied, muttering on their way out about wine and fruits; the cat giving Chloe a backward stare. “It’s fine, baby. You can leave me” she smiled. With that the cat was gone too, Chloe ignoring the part of her brain that had accepted a sentient hell beast that had become her pet. _It's fine baby. Jeez._

She watched them leave, grateful and yet fearful that Amenediel had arrived as it signalled the beginning. As the door shut Chloe gently- yet with great difficulty - turned around in her warm prison so she was face to face with him. The Devil himself looked so peaceful, skin now restored from its angry red with dark lashes flickering slightly in sleep. “Lucifer?” she whispered, gently running a finger over his cheekbone. “Lucifer? Amenediel’s here. We have to get up”.

A second later he moved, his grip on her lessening slightly but there was still no way she could get up out of her rather lovely trap. “Lucifer?” Chloe offered again, weighing up her options. With the demons out of the way, she could be a little more creative rather than just giving him a very had shove. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, then a second, then a third. She was about to dive for a fourth when she heard a rough sounding noise that felt like it came up from the depths of his lungs. “Lucifer, I know you’re tired but you have to get up”, she pleaded. Chloe assumed, as it turned out quite rightly, that this anger that had overwhelmed him had sapped so much energy that he could sleep for days. She had never seen him in his Devil form for so long before.

This time the noise was more defined. “No”, he continued. It wasn’t whiny; it was just straight of fact. Lucifer was not in the mood for being woken up for anyone. Before he could protest anymore, Chloe felt his arm move again, from around her back, over her hip and down over her ass flexing and taking handfuls of covered flesh. She was pulled closer to him as he drifted down her leg and underneath to hike her thigh over his. “No. So tired. Don’t leave...” This time his voice was slightly clearer but Lucifer had not opened his eyes as they were like leaden weights. Internally Chloe was silently cursing him as she knew how very easy it would be to give in as his hand ran up over her stomach before he pulled down the silk spaghetti strap of her dress exposing one breast to him. Not _that_ tired then, she thought as he seemed to nuzzle around her warm skin in his half asleep state. 

Chloe went to put the strap back as duty was calling, but his grip had released her completely now and she flopped back on the bed, not realising just how taught she had been holding her body. She sighed as his breath danced over her once more. “Let me make you come and I’ll go and see my brother”, he offered, dotting kisses in a circle. “Deal with the Devil”.

Chloe laughed breathily as his mouth immediately wrapped around her nipple and tugged gently. “You get nothing from that deal”, she responded, her voice dissolving into a quiet moan as his hand drifted back down her body, hers automatically going to the back of his head. She would not pretend that she did not prefer the feel of dishevelled curly locks running through fingers. "Nothing from it", she continued with a deep sigh.

“Oh I do” Lucifer replied, swiping his tongue over her tightening skin. “Because you owe me now. Absolutely a _nything I want_ ”. An embarrassingly few minutes later, with her hand over her mouth to make sure on there was no chance his brother could hear, her body pulsed around his fingers leaving her in a satisfied puddle on the bed. He left the second he soothed her through her climax, dressing quickly and with a sharp breath started down the stairs.

As he descended through the darkened staircase, Lucifer breathed carefully to calm himself. He had not seen Amenediel in a long time and he had half expected him not to turn up, but as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw him - standing straight-backed in the middle of the room with Three looking apprehensive and Dessie licking her lips; looking partial to a mouthful of angel if she was given half a chance. Lucifer stopped at the bottom of the stairs and the scrape of his shoes caused his brother to look up .

“Three, take Dessie upstairs and stay up there” Lucifer announced firmly before he greeted his sibling.

“Yes My Lord” the demon replied, a look of sheer relief on its face to be dismissed as the pair shot up the stairs, not giving the two angels a backward glance. 

As soon as Lucifer was confident that they were on their own he stepped forward and he would admit he was eyeing up his sibling warily; Amenediel however rather different about the situation. “I am so glad to see you Luci!” Amenediel exclaimed, pressing forward to wrap his brother in his arms. It took Lucifer a second to react, but some element of relief rushed through him. How things had changed and for a moment he relaxed. 

“Brother” Lucifer started, releasing himself from the other man’s clutches. “I see you got my message”. He gestured the seat by the roaring fire for Amenediel to sit and he himself took up the wooden box at the bottom of the bed to sit on. 

“I did” Amenediel replied, soaking in the warmth of the freshly stoked fire as it crackled beside him. “So, what do you need from me?”

Lucifer closed his eyes and breathed carefully. “Maze” he replied firmly. “Can you bring her here brother?”

Amenediel squinted as the cogs inside his brain began to whirr, forming only one conclusion as to why he may require the Demon back here in Hell. “So there is unrest? Again?” He saw his brother nod. “Very well. I will ask her". Amenediel smirked and it made Lucifer uneasy. "You do realise she will probably try and kill you for leaving her assuming she even agrees to come with me?”

“I imagine she will”, Lucifer replied with a subdued smile; a stab of the vast gaping hole of devastation he had felt rearing its ugliness inside him again. “I imagine a few people are none too pleased with me”. He wondered about the urchin, Linda, wondered how human life had gone on without him. Lucifer shivered. Dear Dad, he _had_ changed.

Amenediel ducked his head. He knew he had to tell him something else too, dreading any questions his brother may have of earth. The Detective was his sensitive spot and Amenediel had no idea how he might break this particular piece of news to him. “Chloe...” he started quietly. “There’s something you need to know. She was shot a few days ago, in the leg”. The Devil’s head flew up and Amenediel braced himself.

“I know” Lucifer responded, pressing his fingers into his eyes to clear away the clouds.

“She is on life support” his brother continued, wringing his hands together wondering how his brother may react; wondering if he might just take off to earth without another word. “They’ve tried to wake her up at least twice but she’s not responded”.

“I know” Lucifer replied, firmer this time but Amenediel looked at him, confused. “I know about the Detective, brother. That she was shot in the thigh to be precise, the bullet grazed her femoral artery and she has been unconscious since. Well her body has”. Amenediel just looked at him as though he had grown a second head and Lucifer smiled serenely. “Chloe is here”. He gestured upwards to the tower. “Not an illusion, not a hallucination and before you say it no, not dead. I can’t even say its one of Father’s trippy tricks”.

“How?” Amenediel stuttered. “I mean, how can someone who is alive be in Hell? A live human?”

“I don’t precisely know except Michael tried to take her to heaven but she fell. To here...to me...for me”. Lucifer’s forehead creased into a frown.

“Luci... this could...this could...” Amenediel shook his head. This was beyond immense and the archangel struggled with words to even describe it. The magnitude of a live human in hell was one that vexed him beyond all imagination. If this was anybody's plan, he did not understand it.

“I know...I know” Lucifer responded heavily. “But she is here, she is real and my need for Maze is pressing brother. She is the only one that I can rely on to keep order amongst these halfwits”.

“Whilst you are distracted?” Amenediel responded. He knew the effect the Detective had on his brother.

“She is not a distra...” Lucifer stopped. He could not deny it. “Yes, alright and that’s why the rebellion is talked of again. So we have to stamp on it as I am _not_ letting her go”. He was not going to mention the marriage ceremony or she was officially now Queen of Hell. 

“How does Chloe feel about this? Does Father know she is here?” Amenediel asked, his mind still whirring at the consequences of this development.

“So Rae-Rae says and, well, the Detective is...She is as delightfully stubborn as usual”, Lucifer smiled.

Amenediel pushed his hands over his scalp before he raised his head again. He was stuck for words. “Brother might I see Chloe before I go?” Lucifer looked at him confused. “To reassure Trixie I have seen her. She knows you are the devil; she knows I am an angel now too. It would help her to know Chloe is safe...”

Lucifer nodded gravely. “You've gone soft" he smiled, not wanting to admit the spawn was on his mind too. "But yes stay there brother”.

He ascended the stairs as quickly as possible and Lucifer could hear Chloe and Three talking lightly as he reached the door. It sounded as though the demon was telling her more of the geography of hell and she was laughing, asking questions. It was such a joyful sound to his ears as carefully Lucifer entered the room, the door scraping along the stone floor. Just the noise caused the demon to jump away and Three practically fell off the step in his haste to stay several feet apart from his Queen. Even though he had been invited there to stand by the window by his Mistress, his Master was present and well, Three knew his place.

“My Queen, our visitor wises to meet with you” Lucifer announced as she turned around; the devil biting back a bubble of amusement at the demon’s near crash landing. He did however see Chloe's face and the look of surprise. 

Chloe’s mouth dried up immediately and she coughed; not wanting to reveal too much in front of the demon who was watching them both with wide eyes. “He does? Does he know I’m..?” Lucifer nodded so she took that as a yes. 

The second Chloe got to the bottom of the stairs tears started streaming down her face. Nothing started it and nothing could stop it as a wave of some strange relief washed over her from head to foot. Lucifer, behind her, did not see but did see his brother’s open arms into which she almost flew. Lucifer would admit he was a little shocked, but then again who was he to know who she and the urchin relied on whilst he was gone? He hung back a second; a wash of guilt running over him as memories of her tear stained face assaulted him once more. After all their fights and arguments over millennia, Lucifer was pleased that he and his brother had reached this quorum, even if the word ‘family’ still gave the devil the cold shivers.

“I am so pleased to see you Chloe” Amenedial offered as they broke apart, smiling widely like a fool. 

“Me too” Chloe responded with a watery laugh, as she wiped her cheeks with the same hand that then reached for her husband. “How’s...how’s everyone?”

Amenediel considered his response in his head as she went to sit with Lucifer, now both back on the box at the bottom of the bed. The archangel could not miss the detective’s grand dress; an emerald green that she had chosen mainly because she knew that colour did things to the devil but that was bye the bye now. “It’s a difficult time” he started; his voice low, his body language moribund. “Daniel...Daniel has been honest with Trixie about what happened”. He knew Chloe meant her daughter when she talked of 'everyone'. He would want to know if it was Charlie.

“That’s probably good” Chloe responded pasting in her ‘professional face’ because other wise she would break down, imagining what her baby might be going through; what she might be thinking. All of a sudden, Chloe gave a trembling laugh. “This must be so strange. It is for me.”

“Strange is our existence Chloe” Amenediel replied calmly. “But yes, you were the last person I expected to see when Luci called me. Do you want me to give Trixie a message?”

“Just tell her I love her” Chloe responded, seeing him nod and smile. “Has Lucifer?...” she asked, taking up the Devil’s hand again as she glanced between the brothers. “Are you going to bring Maze?”

“I will try” he offered, knowing Chloe had seen the sheer force of Maze’s fury at finding out Lucifer had left without her all these months ago. It was truly spectacular and through her tears, Chloe shoved a smile as far down as she possibly could at the image of Lucifer and Maze meeting up once more. The devil would not know what had hit him if the demon did not point blank refuse to come. Actually, no, he would know what hit him. 

Maze, to be precise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- for mention of underage rape, killing of a child and post partum psychosis all in a secondary character. This chapter is a little dark

“Could you please get that beast off the bed?” Lucifer asked as he returned to the tower room. He had been downstairs to say his goodbyes to his brother and returned to sit at the table so he could pore over the ledgers again.

Chloe, however, had been sitting on the bed with yes, Dessie stretched out beside her like an overgrown house cat enjoying her attentions. She smiled as the beast rolled over and stretched its long limbs; taking up more of the bed than she did. “Was Amenediel okay?” Chloe asked, wondering what was said downstairs when she had returned to the tower room to leave them alone. The beast purred as Chloe ran a palm over its muscular haunches as its Queen duly ignored her King's wishes.

“Yes” Lucifer replied, nodding away. He didn't raise the cat again. It was not as though he willed up the creature for it to leave hairs or dirty paw prints everywhere after all. “He was fine. He’s going to speak to Maze and Maze or not he is coming back anyway.” No harm in her knowing, he thought.

“Oh”, Chloe responded. Had his brother offered his services to them to help? She was not surprised if he had if he was half the man, sorry angel, he had been whilst Lucifer was away these past few months. “What for?” she asked, feeling Dessie just gently and affectionately butt her hand.

“He’s bringing me a few bits and bobs from the penthouse. A flying visit” Lucifer offered running a finger over the ink on the pages in front of him. A few luxuries, a few personal items that he had the need of now he was more in the mood to embrace a few more indulgencies. Chloe kicked herself. She should have thought to ask Amenediel to bring something for her. She found her craving those fleecy pyjama pants with the tiny yellow stars; the ones that were far too big for her and baggy after being washed into oblivion long before she knew the Lightbringer himself. Chloe was about to open her mouth to ask what when Lucifer interrupted her thoughts. "And yes, Detective before you start”, he continued putting a finger up. “I am not telling you what.” Mainly because there was a surprise or two in there for her that he hoped she might like as well as a couple of bottles of Macallan for his own indulgence. 

“Spoilsport”, Chloe muttered, smiling at the cat who was now nuzzling up to her shoulder, rubbing its jowls on her skin. “He is a nasty spoilsport, isn’t he?” she asked the cat in that baby voice you only tended to speak to your pets in. Dessie grumbled to agree with her.

“Chloe...”

“I know” she replied with fake petulance at the warning tone of his voice. “Okay. Don’t treat the hell beast like a pet..!” She left the cat where she was and rather devoid of anything to do she wandered across to the window, glancing at Lucifer again who had his head back in the book. She pressed her lips together as she watched him almost to stop herself asking if she could go for a walk. _On her own_. Instead she perched on the windowsill again and took a glance back at her husband; Dessie sliding off the bed and over to her to sit by her feet. Pulling an affectionate kissy face at the beast, it purred and Chloe could have sworn it grinned at her. She always wanted a cat as a kid but Mom never let her. Instead it was those two slobbering tooth-baring Rottweilers that guarded their Pacific Palisades home that tiny Chloe used to run from. Hell beasts were nothing on Boris and Bernie. “Lucifer?” she asked eventually.

He looked up but was clearly still distracted. “Do you think Maze will come?” She just had the most horrible sense of foreboding that they would be on their own; not sure who to trust and watching their backs. 

Lucifer sighed and the chair creaked as he sat back. “After she has finished laughing hysterically that I, the Lord of Hell, actually need her demonic assistance and cursing me out, she will. I know her”.

Chloe nodded carefully as he went back to the book. Frowning, she wondered what it was like for them to live like this all these millennia. She had long pushed past the fact that he had slept with Maze; packed away with all the things that made her sigh in exasperation and roll her eyes when they first met, but she had to wonder what it might be like to know you could live almost to infinity. The second she thought of it, Chloe knew she had to ask him another question. “If I stay here does it mean I become immortal now?” 

Lucifer sat back again. She could tell he wasn’t happy. “I don’t want to annoy you Lucifer, but...”

“Detective, darling...” he said, holding out his arms towards her and she slipped off the windowsill towards him; Dessie watching the pair's every move. “You are not annoying me and the answer to your question...” he said, pulling her onto his lap, “is that I don’t know. You are human, but I suppose. There are a lot of things about this unexplained Detective and your future is one of them”.

Chloe took in his words carefully. She could tell he didn’t know how to address her fears. Or was it fears or could she quite look forward to knowing him and being by his side forever? She was not sure herself so in the snap of a finger, she changed the subject. “What’s this book then?” She could see lists and lists of names in tiny, tiny handwriting with a number along side.

“That is all the residents” Lucifer replied. “Which resident, which cell they live in. Jamac keeps the list now. I simply peruse it from time to time or I record any particular special residents”.

She looked down the page he had open, thankfully not recognising a single name and a thought struck. “Maybe you should start keeping the list full time again, or I can do it”. He looked at her. “Lucifer, you need to show them you are in control again, so maybe take it back”. It wasn’t a question.

He scowled at her but the determined look on her face told him otherwise. “Hell”, he started; determined to avoid giving her a straight answer. “Her atmosphere changes when a damned soul is due. Not many can feel it – you won’t be able to –but I would admit that since you arrived it’s been rather quiet”. He had been _deathly_ quiet to be honest and he could not shake the lingering feeling that something, demons aside, was starting to brew and an influx was expected.

“What does it feel like?” Chloe asked suddenly, adjusting herself on his lap. “This atmosphere?”

Lucifer frowned. “Its anticipation but something I can’t really describe either...” His arms went tighter around her waist. "I suppose it is like what you humans call instinct". Lucifer continued. “I suppose its like that but ten times stronger than just that gut feeling you say you get about some miscreant or other. I just know and so do the more senior demons”.

Chloe nodded, taking a glance back at the long list of names. “Can I see the cells?” He had said it would be part of her tour long ago and he looked up at her. Yes that determined look again. “Very well, but first we eat” he offered.

“Lucifer I’m going to be the size of the Dodgers Stadium if you keep this up” Chloe complained with a sigh. She had barely been here a few days and the constant supply of food and drink was all going to her belly and not in a good way. She appreciated it, she did, but this was all so alien to her that it felt like dreamword; being waited on hand and foot with whatever she desired. Then again though, this was Lucifer...

He chuckled, breaking her out of his thoughts and Chloe could have sworn he took a handful of her hip. “I simply wish you be well cared for and to be frank the more of you that I can grope at during inappropriate moments the better and energy for when you are bouncing healthily on my...”

 _“Lucifer!”_ She was even mortified in the company of her pet cat and she rolled her eyes before he tapped her on the behind to get her to move.

“Right then! Up with you woman. I will ask for a modicum of provisions if that pleases your Majesty. Then we can go”. Chloe smiled as she got up and heard him call down the stairs for Virtue who, with Jane, came speeding up the stairs some time later with wine and more of that divine water, as well as two platters of food.

They had eaten sitting at the table where the closed ledger now lay. Even though she had no appetite and instead of just wolfing down everything in front of her like she had done before, mainly because it looked so nice, Chloe was careful whilst he ate like a man possessed including the few things she moved from her plate to his. Not that she minded. It was pleasure to watch him take succour after all this time. He had dressed her again in the heavy black coat and, once they had made it downstairs the demons were set to guard the room and he pulled the hood over her head. She had stopped questioning it.

Once they were away from hearing distance and they had walked through a set of nondescript corridors a large metal door stood in their way. “Now”, Lucifer started. “The main cells are through here. There are thousands upon thousands...”

“What about that one I saw before? The one I recognised?” she asked, realising they had come a different way. “They weren’t through here”.

“Ah, yes” Lucifer replied before he turned to her. “Those few are for my particular toys”. His voice sounded ominous and Chloe blinked, seeing a flash of red in his eyes. “Particular people who deserve special treatment, as it where. He was there because I know of his connection to your friend. I knew he was connected to you the moment he arrived so lets just say he was selected for a certain brand of hospitality.”

“So you...” Chloe thought for a second, resting her palms on his ribs. “You punished him especially for me?” 

“I suppose so” he replied, seeing she was looking up at him with some strange mix of shock and awe. Was that a look of devilment in _her_ eyes?

The man was a rapist. A man who raped a friend of hers from long back – a fifteen year old wannabee actress and countless others besides. Whilst Chloe tried to be a good person; tried to find the wellness in all, she made an exception here. A little spark inside her did not give a toss the man was faced with the Devil in all his glory and if Lucifer wanted to make the man his ‘toy’ then so be it. She looked up at him and blinked but he could see a sudden confusion.

“Chloe?” he asked sensing how reluctant she was to speak. Her grip on the midnight blue velvet vest he was wearing tightened and he felt her hands mould to his ribs underneath. 

“I...” she started, worried about this little niggling inside her. “Is Hell affecting me? You said it might?”

“Do you mean that you would want to see that despicable human stain strung up by his testicles and like the idea?” Lucifer asked. Ever so blunt as usual but he saw her blush in shame and nod carefully. “No” Lucifer continued. “I mean I am no man to ask but Hell may just be heightening that desire or the desire that he has and will continue to be punished for it. You can feel vengeance. Think of Perry Smith...” Chloe closed her eyes at the mention of her father’s killer. “You wanted justice for your Dad; just think of this as a different type of justice and one you are allowed to feel is...well, it’s justified”. He ran a thumb over her cheekbone and leaned closer. “Do you feel as though you want to punish him?”

“Is Perry Smith here?” she asked, blinking back tears.

Lucifer nodded; just once. “And Malcolm Graham and Pierce, well Cain and I could add a few more to that list for you if you want”. She had best know even though Chloe had half guessed and kept her counsel. “I do not judge you”, Lucifer continued firmly, gently holding onto her jaw now. “If you have things to let go of, and I don’t doubt you have, well the Queen of Hell has her own dominion here. I will give you that power to do as you wish. I might quite enjoy watching you giving Cain a piece of your mind.”

“I will judge myself instead” she muttered in response. “I shouldn’t want Marcus dead or Perry Smith dead. They did enough damage without bringing me down with them”.

“But they are and living out their guilt albeit slightly enhanced by yours truly when I feel the need”, he smiled,moving them slightly to the side to lean against the wall as something small and rat-like skittered past them. She would have to ask later. “And here, as long as you are my wife, you cannot be brought down because I will be holding you high”. 

Chloe looked up at him. “We need to defeat this plot” she began with a heave of her shoulders. “And I need to face them. Marcus particularly. I have questions for him”.

“Then you will have that and I know how” he smiled slyly, leaning down to kiss her, just gently for reassurance. “Now, cells”, Lucifer continued, the lock on the door popping as soon as he put his hand on it and as the door opened she was met with a wall of noise and it made her flinch. Lucifer rested his palms on her shoulders, and she breathed in the soothing warmth trying to calm her racing heart. “You will hear every noise known to human kind here, darling. If you feel distressed, tell me and we will leave”.

Chloe blinked far too quickly; feeling a rush of adrenaline. “So”, she started, but hesitating as her eyes flashed to the black walls, interspersed with little doors from which a thin shaft of light cascaded through. “This is where everyone lives out their hell loops, day, after day after day”. She heard a little noise of agreement but they were still rooted to the spot; mainly due to Chloe who – with the sound of a woman crying growing louder in her ears- could not move. She frowned feeling Lucifer’s fingertips dig slightly into her tense shoulders. “Do you know what each of them did?”

“I do”, Lucifer responded and seconds later she felt a little push in her back. “Unfortunately I remember each and every one”.

“This crying...” Chloe started as they began walking. It was the most unholy wailing that she had only ever heard once before. A crime scene; a mother mourning her child. She had gone home that night and hugged her six month old daughter so hard that Dan wondered what had hit her.

“Cell 1977b” Lucifer replied, recalling the resident perfectly. “Rosa Fernandez. She killed her only child – a boy - Roberto. 23 December 1971 if I remember rightly”.

“Can I see her? Speak to her?” she asked spinning in his arms, feeling this overwhelming, all consuming need to comfort the woman. “I need to know the reason”. Lucifer looked at her knowing something was firing inside her that he had seen day after day at the precinct. “Do you know how she killed her child?”

“The child was 39 days old. She said that she killed it because it was possessed by the Devil”, he replied. “As if I would possess- even if I could - a screaming, wiggling creature that did not have control over its own bowels”.

“So she had some kind of post partum psychosis then?” Chloe asked, ignoring how insensitive he sounded as she tried to tune into the sound and where it was coming from. “She shouldn’t be here. She was sick, Lucifer, not evil”.

“Her guilt holds her here" he responded. 

“Have you ever talked to her?” Chloe asked, stopping him moving them on. She was not letting this one go. He shook his head. “Well I would like to talk to her. Can she interact with me?”

“If you choose to with her, she can with you”, he explained, feeling her take his hand and move towards the distress that was coming from behind one door. Whilst she was not speaking, her eyes were pleading with him and with a heavy sigh, Lucifer nodded. Typical of his Detective to hear the cries of another mother. “Very well. I cannot deny you but this is not a crime scene that requires your exquisite detection skills. She has already been judged by Dad”.

“Yes, well”, Chloe responded, pulling down her coat out of habit. “You know what I think about your Father and his particular judgments”. She smiled as he smiled too, yet she could sense weariness. Chloe leant up, kissing him gently with all the tenderness she could muster up. She had her reasons for wanting to speak to Rosa, and Marcus but the woman was first. Her heart was almost breaking for her as Lucifer pushed open the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for description of the murder of a child and post natal depression/psychosis

The woman Rosa had refused to engage or speak and even with Chloe’s best efforts, she quickly realised that she was going to get nowhere as with a breaking heart, she watched the woman pace about what Chloe assumed was her home, head in hands, wailing as the child - her son - screamed away in another room. Chloe saw her walk to the child, muttering something in a Spanish dialect. Chloe only recognised one word - 'Diablo' - repeated over and over and over. She saw the woman was clutching a rosary, twisting it and turning it between her fingers before she picked up that pillow and....Again, again, again in a cycle she wailed and paced and pressed that pillow to her child's face; the woman unable to break away from her torment as she moved endlessly through her loop.

Chloe had watched, walked close, spoken, but Rosa simply would not speak. Admitting defeat, and with tears of frustration and sadness in her eyes, Chloe returned out of the cell to where Lucifer was standing leaning against the other wall. He had his eyes closed, head tipped back, breathing in and out carefully. If Chloe did not know better she might have thought he was asleep. “She won’t speak to me Lucifer” Chloe announced sadly. “She just cries and nothing I said could make her do anything else”. Lucifer felt her forehead press against his sternum and she breathed in heavily. His arms went around her neck and he opened his eyes carefully, chin on the top of her head.

“You can’t make progress overnight,” he offered with a sigh. He knew how much this could hurt her; this was why she musn't be here. “You of all people know that Detective. She has to forgive herself first”.

“I know”. She raised her head to look him in the eye, swiping away a tear that slipped down her cheek. “Can I see Marcus?” she asked, mind still focussed on the woman on the other side of the door, but there was also a burning inside her to face up to this creature who had abused her trust. 

“You want to?” he asked, knowing she wanted to but part of him had wondered if when it came to it she would. He really should have known his stubborn Detective better.

“Now we are here, yes” Chloe replied purposely. “I never got to say what I needed to say to him and well, now is my chance”.

She followed him back around various corridors and alleyways to where he clearly kept his ‘toys’. Carefully pushing open another heavy metal door, Chloe could count ten cells lining either side of the walkway. She recognised it from last time, only that they must have walked in some other way. Lucifer stopped and smiled hesitantly at her, hand gripping tightly onto hers. “Which one?” she asked. It was obvious to him she had started to build up a few of the walls she had not so long ago started to break down. Protecting herself from this man she once loved who did nothing but use her.

“Six” Lucifer replied, before she looked at him with a ‘really?’ expression on her face. “I know...” he smiled. “Call me petty if you wish...” She smiled too but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Let me go in first?” he asked.

Chloe nodded, letting herself be put standing back against the wall. If the door opened outwards she would have been behind it. She could see into another cell across the corridor and it looked empty; just a vague dark space. Part of her wanted to look but rationally, she knew she had to stay where she was.

Lucifer, however, stalked (there was no other word for it) into Cain’s cell; shoulders straight and his eyes immediately manifesting that red glow without even a thought to do so from the Devil himself. He felt his chest expand but not enough to allow the Devil within to burst from him. He would not allow Cain that satisfaction that he could rile him so even if this particular visit was one where the Devil intended to cause mischief and allow his Queen a little revenge.

A figure, standing with his back to the door, slowly turned around to the sound of the door opening. Cain stood, arms folded across his chest; a look of stone on his face at the appearance of Satan himself.

“I have someone who wishes to see you” Lucifer began, dispensing with the limited pleasantries he had not intended to say. 

Cain made a huffing derogatory noise. “Another demon?”

Lucifer laughed, a deep rumble that belonged more to his devil form and he could feel the atmosphere in the room ramp up a few degrees. “Well", he began. "Your visitor is certainly a demon at times but not one that usually resides here”.

“What are you talking about?” Cain replied, tutting and sounding sick and tired of Lucifer’s games. He took several paces forward and into the Devil’s personal space.

Lucifer leaned forward, crossing his arms across his chest too; breathing hot air into the other man’s face. “Well I’d rather go with a demon in the sack to be more accurate. My cock has never known anything like it. How about yours?” Lucifer asked totally unaware that out in the corridor, Chloe was cringing in embarrassment. She knew one of them would turn it into a pissing contest.

Cain made a scoffing noise. “Have you taken something Samael? What are you talking about?”

”I told you I have a visitor for you. Someone who you might know...” Lucifer carried on. Oh how he would enjoy this.

”Just get on with it then...” Cain replied. He didn’t care who or what this foe of his was that Lucifer was using for his own amusement. It was not like he hadn't faced worse in his long existence. 

Lucifer stepped back out of the room and smiled to his wife; gesturing for her to walk in to the cell, bowing dramatically to her. Chloe filled her lungs with air, rounded the corner and walked towards him; mostly ignoring the dramatic show from Lucifer. She would not have expected any less from him to be frank and a miniscule part of her was really rather amused. It was petty, she knew that but the last thing she cared about was how Marcus Pierce felt. 

When she entered the cell, dressed in the way she was in her tailored coat, the look on Cain’s face was a picture of bewilderment and confusion. “Chloe...?

“That’s me” she breathed, taking in the character of the man before her. His arms had dropped to his sides and he had taken a pace back. No, he had not expected her of all people.

“Are...are you dead?” he stuttered. What an inane question.

She smiled, realising from the look in his eyes that she had the upper hand. “No, I don’t believe I am...very much alive”. Chloe took another step forward as Lucifer lingered at her back by the door; ready to jump in should anything untoward occur.

“Then...?”

“You are not in a position to question why, Cain”. Lucifer dipped in going to stand behind Chloe, not too close but near enough she could feel the warmth pervading off his body. The adreneline was moving so fast around her body now, a culmination of Rosa and finally, finally having a chance to face Marcus down, that she almost wished she could forget herself. Mind you, with Lucifer as her partner in crime, she probably could.

“Can you change his hell loop?” she asked, an idea springing to mind. Ever to the point, his Queen she was.

“I am afraid I cannot my Angel” Lucifer smiled, sliding his palms over her clothed shoulders, thumbs pressing where - if she had wings - they would be. The look on his face was sly wondering what she was up to. “Only the guilty can release themselves. But I can...I can enhance it if that is something that my Queen is desiring of?”

“Good” Chloe replied, feeling his hands tighten on her. “I loved you Marcus but you used me" she said. "You never loved me but you don’t seem to feel guilty about that. I want you to feel guilty for hurting me too as well as what you did to Charlotte”. 

“Oh, Detective!” Lucifer responded jovially. “You are a little demon after all... Consider it done.” He was still far too conscious of the impact that Hell could have on the pure heart that was Detective Chloe Jane Decker, but seeing Cain reduced to his knees over-rode any of that nagging doubt. Cain was not the depths of Hell by any means, and there was still more that enough within this place that was much, much worse.

“What?” Cain spat eyes flashing between the two of them. “You just do it because she says it?”

Lucifer turned out his bottom lip, pretending to think it through. “You see Cain, Chloe is now my wife and the Queen of all she surveys, so yep! She said it, so it happens”. He turned towards Chloe, breathing in her ear quite deliberately in the hope that Cain might see that little flush she would get on her cheeks when he did just that. “Darling shall we leave him to his eternity?”

“One thing first...” Chloe offered, stepping forward to towards her former fiancé, the one she knew as Marcus Pierce. Neither man was sure what she was about to do. “Lucifer can he feel pain?” 

Again another curious look passed between both men. “Yes I can” Cain responded; now even more confused.

“Good” Chloe smiled, resting her palms on his shoulders. The touch of him repelled her but there was a higher purpose here. Smiling sweetly at him, she held a little tighter, raised her leg and kneed him in the groin. Lucifer bit back laughter as the other man fell to the floor with a groan, the Queen of Hell standing over him like the magnificent goddess she was. “Lucifer?”

“Yes darling?” he managed to croak out as laughter was getting the better of him now.

“I’m tired. Can we go back?” It was more emotional that physical but nevertheless. Her eyes never left the pile of flesh on the floor as it moaned in a heap below her.

Chloe was almost in a daze on the journey back and even more so as they walked up the long staircase, Virtue behind the two ready to receive whichever orders her Mistress gave. In the end her orders were very little at all apart from that more beautiful, clean water and for the King and Queen to be left alone. “You’ll develop an addiction my darling” Lucifer laughed as she started on her second cup.

“Worse things to be addicted to...” Chloe offered in response, but she was obviously distracted. He watched as she placed the wooden cup of water down on the table and purposely walked over to the bed. She just needed to sleep somewhere warm and comfortable; preferably with a Lucifer shaped cushion under her head. He got the hint soon enough and joined her.

“Was it Cain?” Lucifer asked, settling back on the bed with her head resting on his chest. 

“I don’t care about Marcus” Chloe began and she meant it. “You can do what you like with him 24/7 although it was just a little bit satisfying to see him on his knees”, she laughed quietly. In truth, she had not intended to do what she did but it happened and she could not retract it. Maybe her subconscious was telling her something. 

"So what then?” he asked. He had seen her mood plummet as each second ticked by.

Chloe sighed loudly, messing with one of the buttons on his shirt. “It’s okay”, she offered. “You don’t want to hear about silly human things”.

“Well for a start you are human and you are not ‘silly’ so come on the Devil is all ears” Lucifer responded, pressing a kiss to her forehead to hopefully encourage her to speak to him about whatever was on her mind.

She sighed again; a deep inspiration of air to steel herself. “Rosa” she started. “What she did. I mean I never, never ought of hurting Trix at all but there were times I really thought of running away from it all, from her, from Dan...” It was almost as though she had started her story in the middle but seeing Rosa had inflamed some memories that she thought were long gone. 

“Is that why you never had any more?” he asked. It had struck him for centuries that all these humans did, it seemed, was breed. So many of the annoying short creatures running around his ankles; half wondering if it was humanities' deliberate attempt to piss off the Devil.

“It was one of the reasons” Chloe started. “Well that and her dick of a father who went back on nights when she was 12 days old”. Lucifer just made a disgruntled noise. He wouldn’t have expected any more from the Douche. “I was meant to be happy” she carried on. “Glowing, full of the joys of being a new mother. I mean I really liked being pregnant, feeling her inside me but after she was born I just felt...I felt like crap, flabby, boobs like bowling balls. Every man and his dog telling me I was doing it wrong...”

“Humans are judgmental creatures...” Lucifer offered. “Always dragging each other down to make themselves feel better about their own malignant personalities or weaknesses. I can tell you that for nothing”.

“I can just see why Rosa became so vulnerable to her own mind, that’s all” Chloe mused. “I understand what might have driven her to do what she did, but she wouldn't speak so I couldn't help”. She sighed again. "A woman like her doesn't belong here torturing herself for eternity".

“Well maybe try again another day?” he suggested, so used to just filing these people away like objects. "If you want to go, just say so".

“You are so good to me...” Chloe responded. He was good to her; he was.

“You’ll give the Devil a complex Detective” Lucifer replied, smiling albeit inside. He kissed the top of her head again. “Must keep up appearances and be all evil every so often to make up for it!”.

Chloe laughed lightly. “Can we go somewhere else? Can we go back to Eden?” She would like to explore the lush greenery for a while longer this time; to breathe in the contrast to those dingy cells and the feel of Cain on her hands. 

“If you need some peace...” Lucifer offered. “I can actually take you to the Dark Lake. You haven’t see it and its, well it’s not as easy on the eye, but its quiet and we won’t be disturbed”. He felt her sit up one hand on his abdomen and heard a whispered 'thank you' in response. “Always a pleasure for you Detective” Lucifer grinned as he sat up too and Chloe nodded as he kissed her on the cheek. “Now are you up for another flight? It's too far to walk”.

Again with a nod, Chloe slid off the bed and followed him back down the long staircase until he stopped again about half way down. Lucifer turned to her. “I think, tomorrow, we will start looking at dressing the Throne Room properly? Would you agree?” Progress. Whilst she had dipped, he seemed brighter. Maybe it was the prospect of help from his brother or Maze, she thought as they continued to walk, and then from a quieter, more open spot; took flight. 

It wasn’t anything to do with Amenediel or Maze as it happened. Not at all.

It was the sight of Cain on the floor clutching his balls that did it and the Detective standing over him, hands on hips and just downright glorious.

That would keep him going for millennia.


	15. Chapter 15

He took the flight to the Dark Lake slowly; deciding this time to meander through the thick air.

In truth Lucifer needed to think, but also she had fallen asleep and was breathing slowly against his neck, long puffs of air tickling his skin. It comforted him that she felt so safe in his arms at however many feet they were up in the air.

As they soared high he deliberately slowed the beat of his wings, restored now to their resplendent white, hearing them cut through the cool and relatively ash-free air as they moved further and further away from their tower ‘home’. He had taken an extra circuit just for the sake of the fact that he could. They ought to have been at the Dark Lake long before now but with her snoozing and his mind whirring, it was an opportunity with no distractions to think and plan. Lucifer had more that noticed that she tended to sleep longer and more often now, complained of tiredness. He wondered if it was Hell that was doing that to her, sapping strength from her body or maybe something was happening to her back up on Earth. He had no answer and knew she would not be able to tell him. Maybe it was just this new life...or death.

Tomorrow they would go to the Throne Room; a place he had not been in for any given length of time for, well, a long time. Some time in days past, he would spend days with blubbering demons kneeling before him, pleading for their miserable lives before he would take more than a great pleasure in their dying screams and wails. He closed his eyes, the noise ringing in his ears so familiar yet so alien with Maze standing cackling by his side. That almost did not seem as though it was him. Deliberately blocking out screams and pleas, and his own laughter at the sight, he and Chloe were far away from the cells and even any semblance of demon population and he needed that. On the subject of his right hand Demon, Lucifer wondered if Amenediel would be able to bring Maze; if she would even bother with him. So many times she said she wanted to go back to Hell, and yet she seemed to have kept her connection to earth much it seemed to her own distain. Either way though, it was time he brought these demons in line; gone were the days of his moods and maybe the stories were right. Maybe she was his Queen and she was here to make the King happy. Before he could think further though he felt Chloe stir, shift her shoulders and he knew she was awake.

"Three said the Dark Lake had a waterfall" she sighed, yawning slightly as her eyes fluttered open to the darkness all around her. Chloe, even in the depths of sleep, knew they were still flying; her body feeling so weightless and free of any burden in his arms. 

"It does” Lucifer smiled in returning scanning the horizon for the usual points of reference had for the map of Hell inside his mind. He had not explored out this way for quite a while but, yes, here it was, all still so familiar.

"Can you go under it?" Chloe asked, reaching up to rub her face. She'd always wondered what it would be like to walk underneath such a vast flow of water, to hear and feel the beat of it reverberate all around you; to almost be drowned in the sheer cacophany of nature. Lucifer made a noise in the affirmative. The Dark Lake actually wasn’t as ominous as it sounded and in fact it was quite pleasant for Hell. “That’s good” she slurred, eyes rapidly shutting again as her head flopped against his shoulder. “You know Mom took me to Niagara when I was about 10. Well I went with the nanny when she was about 20 miles away filming something”. She yawned again.

“You had a nanny?” he asked. He had to admit he was surprised.

“Yeah" she replied. "It was Dad's idea. He worked nights for the money, Mom was barely ever there. You can hardly leave a 6 year old in a house on their own overnight so Anna looked after me. I think she went when I was about 12 or 13, maybe 14”. Lucifer nodded as she closed her eyes again. He knew they lived in an expensive house in the Palisades, knew she went to a public school at least for some of the time and knew darling Penelope spent money like water but being brought up by someone else was new. It did explain a lot though. “I liked her. Nearly called Trix after her but Dan didn’t like it”. She was rambling now in her entirely random story not quite remembering what started it. Oh, yes; the waterfall. “He said Anna Isabella Espinoza was too much of a mouthful. So she got Beatrice Elise instead”. How she missed that beautiful creation and how she wished she had stood up to him all those years ago. 

“She would have suited your choice Detective. Better than a hookers name but I don’t expect much different from your ex-husband”, Lucifer replied hearing a noise of recognition from the almost asleep again woman in his arms as he gently began to descend and avoiding too many swift drops he homed in on his target.

“I’d like to go there again. To Niagara”, Chloe continued, shivering a little as the temperature started to ever so slightly decrease around them. She still wasn't used to the fact that Hell could get positively chilly.

“Well if you would ever have asked me Detective, I would have taken you there”, Lucifer offered. He would; of course he would.

“I know you would”, she replied about to apologise for the millionth time for how she had treated him in the past but in truth they were nearly there, and as Lucifer took another smooth turn she could see the waterfall he had spoken about. The Dark Lake itself was just that. A dark lake; the water black but as pure as the spring he had shown her in Eden. He had found that particular fact out with the help of an intransigent demon, who, with his own fair hand had plunged the creatures head under the water for kicks just to see what would happen. Lucifer thought for a second. Actually no, that was Maze. She was the intransigent demon before he schooled her. Guess he might have to apologise someday. Or maybe not.

Carefully he landed and Chloe was at least half awake now and with wobbly feet on the floor, she looked up. In front of her stood the lake, and to her left the waterfall buried into a mountain side that she could not see the top of. It was entirely silent, somewhat eerie, and it unnerved her that something so magnificent could be so quiet. No rush of water; no nothing yet it fell before her eyes, splashing down in the lake below. “Fancy a swim?” he breathed in her ear before she swung around and looked at him like he had gone nuts. “I’m serious. You can swim in it, drink it, bathe in it anything you like”. Chloe let go of his arm and walked across, the ground almost feeling like sand that was a little too gritty under her feet as she approached the edge of the water. It was as black as tar but as she bent down and tentatively dipped her hand in to find...well...just water. It didn’t burn or blister; her hand didn’t drop off. “See” Lucifer replied. “Told you”.

Chloe stood up and turned to him. “So how we get underneath the waterfall?”

It helped that he knew this place like the back of his hand as the entrance to the cave was just a thin sliver of space in the rock. He let her go first, having both to walk in sideways and even then the damp walls brushed both of their backs. After maybe ten sideways steps the area opened out to at least a patch that they could walk side by side. “It’s so cold in here”, Chloe shivered, rubbing her arms as he stepped on at quite a pace. Even with the brocade coat she was wearing she could feel goosebumps. 

“I should make sure you have some thicker, warmer clothing” he mused, seeing the scowl she had on her face. “If we do have to battle, I really don’t think satin and silk will cut it”.

“Battle?” Chloe asked stopping still; the crunch of the sandy surface under her feet. 

Lucifer bowed his head. He had to be honest. “That’s why I want Maze here. She could take out every single demon in this place almost singlehandedly but...” He sighed. “You are a target”.

“I should have bought a gun”, she responded, laughing half heartedly.

“Oh there are weapons” Lucifer replied. He had brought them down from earth long ago and Remoro was in fact a genius at adapting earthly objects. “In a storage facility at the back of the throne room. Tell me," he asked, "what’s the most dangerous weapon you have fired?”

“You?” Chloe responded with a giggle, trying to make light of the situation due to sheer awkwardness and Lucifer only kind of reacted with a half smile. “Erm...an M2010. Dan has a couple of cousins in the Army...” she shrugged. “It was some stupid-ass team bonding that the precinct did years ago at a rifle range and Alex and Len arranged it”. He assumed they were the cousins she was talking about. “Any way, yes an M2010”. 

Lucifer nodded. “Well, I will have show you tomorrow, when we dress the throne room. You may need to know they are there”.

“Okay” she replied walking ahead and towards where she reckoned the water fall was. Going into battle....guns...what was this? Her head was spinning as she walked along, but soon enough a minute later she found the waterfall and there was still no noise from the fast flowing avalanche from above her. She should have heard a deafening roar as the wall of black forced its way from above, but no, nothing; nothing at all. Carefully she took off her coat and handed it to him;not wanting it to get wet. Underneath she wore a simple black slip dress that finished just above her ankles. Without a word Chloe walked towards the water, pushing her hand into it and letting the black run down her arm. “Lucifer?”

“Hmmm?” He was leaning against the back wall slightly in a world of his own just watching her move about and explore this place; the issue of the possibility of a battle gnawing away at the back of his mind. 

“Here a minute”. Chloe was smiling sweetly at him as Lucifer stepped forward before she pounced on him; arms around his neck and as soon as her lips hit his she was almost devouring him. She would like to forget about going to war with demons, just for a few minutes, thank you very much. Lucifer, however, would admit it took a second for his brain to catch up from the feel of her damp skin on the back of his neck to her mouth on his. Chloe heard a quiet ‘whoomf’ of her coat hitting the floor before she was pushed back in to the flow of the cascading water. Immediately Chloe spluttered as the water hit her hair, nose, her face and as her mouth was otherwise engaged she could not breathe. As she broke the kiss, all she heard was a rather deep laugh.

“Sorry darling” Lucifer replied. “It was a good idea when I thought of it". The waterfall may have been silent but there had been many a time when he had come here, stood naked under the water and let it pound his skin as the fast flowing water poured down from above. It made him feel alive again.

Chloe let go of him, using both hands to clear her vision from the water. Little black droplets formed on her skin and it fascinated her. “It’s okay” she replied, shaking her hair. "Just warn me next time!" she laughed, wiping a hand over her forehead now. Her shoulders and the back of her dress were soaked through but thankfully not see-through. 

"I will" Lucifer replied enveloping her into his arms. They stood still for a while in this cave neither brave enough to break the silence that ensued between them but after a while, Chloe could feel him start to get fidgety. She pulled slightly away from him and he knew she must have felt the hum of tension rise through his body. "I think Amenediel is back". He looked down at her. "Its like...like some kind of psychic connection. We just know the other is about", he explained.

"Why didn't you feel it before? When he came the first time?" Chloe asked, ever the Detective, as he handed her her coat, sliding her arms inside before he dusted it down from the sand where it had landed.

"Simple darling", Lucifer replied as they slipped back through the gap in the rock. "That skin, wearing it; it exhausts me. I guess my radar, if you want to call it that, switches off".

Chloe nodded carefully as he swept her back up into the air. She would have to remember that. 


	16. Chapter 16

He was armed with a rather large leather holdall that Lucifer recognised as one he kept on the top of his wardrobe. Amenediel had arrived just a few minutes before, just as Lucifer had sensed, and had been ushered into the lower room of the tower by a rather suspicious looking Three who was lurking behind the door hoping to be dismissed.

Once his master and mistress arrived, Three shot away and slammed the door behind him. He didn’t like all of these angelic visits all of a sudden; it gave him such an ominous feeling of things to come that he really could not place.

Amenediel himself was not quite sure what to make of the fact that Chloe’s hair was damp, but decided, all things considered as this was his brother after all, to just ignore it as he probably didn't want to know what they had been up to, even though this time it had been relatively chaste. Instead he passed the holdall to Chloe to investigate the contents as he also had news for them too. “I hope you don’t mind” Amenediel said as Chloe put it on the bed, “but I told Linda about where you were. I thought she might be better at dealing with things if Trixie had...if she had a reaction to knowing".

Chloe smiled. She could see he was almost nervous but she was truly glad for his foresight. "Thank you", she breathed, relieved yet not so relieved that her daughter knew. "Did she...what did she say?" Chloe asked tentatively. It was such a strange thing for a young girl to even contemplate and Chloe was struggling herself.

"I've never seen a smile that big..." Amenediel responded, a grin cracking across his face at the memory of the girl’s bright eyes once he had delivered the news with the doctors help. He could tell the child had thought that they were telling her they were switching the machines off; eyes brimming with tears when they brought her to Linda's house from the hospital. The young girl had heard conversations between her father and the doctors; even if her father had vehemently refused to even consider it, it was still there inside nagging away whether today was going to be the day. "She insisted on adding things to the bag. I have no idea what's in there...!" he concluded. 

Chloe laughed and unzipped the bag, flashing a brief glance at Lucifer who was scowling; a deep, deep frown on his face. He had other things on his mind than the content of that bag, even if it was him that asked Amenediel to go on a shopping spree. "No Maze?" Lucifer interrupted, seeing his brother shake his head. He had spoken to her almost immediately after he returned from Hell, almost on a useless mission but he had promised to ask, so he did.

"She laughed at me, laughed more and went on a bounty in St Louis", the other angel advised. “Said she would be back but, you know Maze....” Amenediel just shrugged, palms facing upwards in defeat. “I didn’t tell her about Chloe. I didn’t feel it was appropriate. Only you”.

"Bugger" Lucifer responded, shoving his hands into his pockets and resisting the need to pace around as his mind started racing. “So much for this loyalty she professes to have for me”. He was interrupted by a little gasp from Chloe which distracted him. "What is it, darling?"

Chloe held up a pair of her favourite rather battered black jeans and hugged them to her chest. Lucifer just shook his head at her reaction to a simple pair of denims. Yes she knew she was being superficial when there were far important things to hand, but even the sight of her own clothes was almost overwhelming, reassuring, real. "Tell Trixie she is the best daughter a Mom could hope for..." Chloe grinned before rummaging in the bag again. 

Amenediel laughed. "I will..." He took a breath going back to the matters at hand. “So where does that leave you now brother?”

Lucifer looked at the floor, his mind still racing at a mile a minute. He paused to collect his thoughts and all of the right words. “We will manage between us. I have a number of demons I can trust and my w...the Detective is a very good shot”. 

Amenediel nodded and smiled awkwardly. “I am sorry Luci I promised Linda I wouldn’t be long. It's almost dinner time...up there...” He still didn't look entirely comfortable with all of this; Chloe here, a demon coup about to be unleashed in Hell, and Amenediel could see the pain in his brother's eyes even though he was trying desperately to hide it.

“Its fine brother”, Lucifer smiled, walking over and gripping the other man's bicep. “Go home to be with them and if you see Maze...tell her that even if she changes her mind, it no longer matters as I no longer require or want her assistance”. He would find a way without and with that Amenediel took his leave. His voice was hard and uncaring and, even though she had been rooting through the bag, she had heard every word of that but decided, until they were properly in private upstairs, she would not push it. Chloe had heard that tone of voice in Lucifer before and it was a very real risk he would just shut down.

Between them they took the holdall up the long winding staircase to unpack it all. Once again, Chloe found herself a little out of breath at the top but dismissed it. She was still tired. Maybe that was it and reopening the bag, she began to dig in again waiting for the moment when Lucifer began to talk. She put her jeans on the bed, found a t shirt, a pair of bright red converse and the softest pair of pyjamas she ever owned. She closed her eyes and smiled but as soon as she opened them she saw she was being stared at from the end of the bed. “Now what’s that face for?” she asked.

“Detective, darling... darling Detective” he purred, stretching over and taking up one of the turquoise legs. “Fleece spotted pyjamas?” They were repellent to any discerning eye and his was certainly that.

“I will be wearing them my King” Chloe replied, looking him under her eyelashes. "It is cold in Hell Lucifer". 

“Not if I can help it” he responded, bopping her on the nose with the ankle cuff of the leg. Chloe narrowed her eyes at him but he simply laughed and walked behind her.   
Chloe had no idea what Lucifer had wanted to be brought but she could probably guess. They did, however need to have a very long conversation but it seemed as though his mood had swung from one extreme to the other. Her brain was ticking off its ways of introducing the subject without him throwing a hissy fit and running off again. “So where’s everything I told him to get then?” Lucifer asked, leaning over her back and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“You mean this?” Chloe replied, holding up a bottle of Macallan. “Oh? And this?” she continued, holding up a second before putting them both on the bed.

From the bag, she then produced several bars of chocolate, gummy bears, Lucifer’s Seamaster watch, another pair of Chloe’s jeans, silk boxers, various other bits of clothing (both his and hers) and something inside her relaxed just a little bit more. My daughter knows me well it seems. Jeans, Chocolate and Jammies; the kinds of comforts a warm Devil could not provide. Underneath the pile, however, she found something else tucked in at the bottom. 

“There’s a letter” Chloe continued, flipping it over she noticed who it was addressed to. Lucifer. She recognised the writing too. “It’s from Trix. To you”. She went to hand him the red envelope but he hesitated and Lucifer would admit he was confused. Why write to him when her own mother was there? “You read it” he said, seeing her half turn in his arms and look up at him with a frown. “It’s your offspring” he countered. “Besides you are the only one who could probably read her writing...” For that he got a sharp slap on the leg but Chloe proceeded ripping open the envelope to find a folded piece of pale blue paper and another in white. She opened up the blue one and read. 

'Lucifer

It’s me. Amenediel told me Mom is with you and I’m happy. If Mom never comes back I’m happy she’s with you. Tell Mom I love her and I’ll be good for Dad.

Love you too  
Beatrice'

“She signed it Beatrice” he sighed, hearing her voice crack as she read. “And she spelled my brother’s name right!”

“She’s not a baby any more Lucifer” Chloe responded, blinking back tears and Chloe knew one kind word from Lucifer and she would break down but she seemed to manage that all of her own. Chloe simply shook her head and pressed close to him. “I miss her so much, she’s my baby...the only one I’ve got...” Lucifer could feel she was starting to cry, shoulders shaking and he drew his arms around her, just letting her do whatever she needed to do. All of a sudden her head shot up and with a sniffle she apologised to him. 

“No need” Lucifer responded, leaning down and Chloe herself relax into a slow drawn out kiss that made her sigh from deep inside. He was tracking his lips along the line of her collarbone when all of a sudden they could both hear what sounded like a herd of elephants running up the stone stairs. Chloe felt and heard Lucifer exhale. “What now?” he breathed heavily, giving her ass a squeeze as he stepped away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chloe pull her hair over her shoulder even though he had not made a mark.

In the doorway appeared Five and Jane, both quickly bobbing a bow and curtsey. Chloe did not have to look at Lucifer to know he was tense. “My Lord” Five started, mouth dry from having stormed up the steps. “Your brother has returned again!” Jane intervened and Lucifer swallowed, a dark flame starting to lick up his middle. “He said we had to be quick to tell you he was here again!”. The demons were wide eyed. "He said we must!"

The King of Hell felt his Queen take his hand and for a millisecond it quelled an overwhelming desire to fly down the stairs and have it out. Not for long though.

“Which brother?” he spat. “Which one?”


	17. Chapter 17

“No, darling” he breathed, the fire inside not ebbing away as before he allowed the demons to answer Lucifer had moved across the room to the door and she went with him.

“What? Why?” Chloe asked. Where he went, she went.

“Just...” Lucifer turned to her cupping her face in his hands. “Go to Eden and stay with Dessie. The door will open if you tell it to”. He could see she was about to answer back. “No buts. You will be safe there”.

She frowned. His eyes had moved from their deep brown to scarlet and the demons had been struck dumb. Chloe nodded quickly. She knew enough not to ask, so without knowing who was waiting for him downstairs, they walked half way down the staircase where he pushed open the door to where she would find Eden. He kissed her briefly and Chloe’s heart was racing an inordinate amount as the door closed behind her and she heard Lucifer run down the stairs. She pushed the door once then twice not sure whether she was trying to go back or make sure it was shut. He must think its Michael again and that would mean...

Her brain was chattering away to itself as she walked with speed down the narrow corridor, almost breaking into a run until she saw the heavy door to Eden. In her mind, she told the door to open and it popped. 

As she walked into the fresh, warm air, breathing in the cleanliness and the sweet smell of the patch of perfect roses that stood beside her, Chloe saw Dessie lolloping up the path towards her. The cat grumbled and bowed to her, leaning down on its front paws and with just a smile from her Queen, Dessie moved along side her. Trying to put her worries aside, Chloe revelled in the calm around her and found her target - the tree house - with ease, climbing up the ladder and Dessie shot up after her. The moment she sat down, sheer exhaustion suddenly bearing down on her Chloe yawned. She had to stay here; she knew that. She had no weapons to assist in a celestial fight and he must have known she might get hurt or Michael might try his little stunt again. If it was him. 

A minute or two later, gently rubbing the cat’s haunches, Chloe realised she still had the second note from the red envelope. She had pushed it inadvertently into the pocket of the dress she was wearing in the melee of his brother’s arrival and had almost forgotten about it. Carefully she pulled the note out again, a swoop of her stomach when she saw her daughter’s handwriting.

_“Mom_

_Look in the zip._

_Love you lots and lots and miss you more_

_Trix x”_

Chloe swallowed back more tears. _Look in the zip_. She had seen the pocket on the inside of the bag but never thought to look. Still though, she was to too far away now and immediately another yawn hit her, Dessie head butting her knee almost to tell her she needed to rest.

“Shall we have a nap little one?” she said sadly, talking to the cat as though she was a human child, before burying herself under the furs on the floor of the tree house and the cat flopped down beside her. Within minutes, despite the heaviness in her chest and the river threatening to flow from her eyes, she was asleep.

A while later Chloe felt something tickle her cheek, her brain immediately associating it with the cat. “Hello, baby” she offered, gently and incredibly sleepily brushing her own skin. 

“I really don’t think you should address the Devil as baby” a brusque voice followed, even thought he could not halt the laugh that followed. 

Chloe blinked quickly and opened her eyes, focussing on the rather human face of Lucifer smiling down at her. “I thought it was Dessie licking me”.

“Well I can lick you if you wish” he offered with one of his usual smiles. “I seem to remember last time we were in here, you rather enjoyed it.”

“What happened?” she asked, blurry eyed as she sat up. He had no injuries, his skin was normal, in fact he looked semi-happy. “Where _is_ Dessie?”

“Oh I brought her a demon limb as a reward for looking after you” Lucifer replied, casually adjusting the coat he was wearing. “She’s wandered off to eat in peace”. Chloe nodded carefully as he sat down beside her. She swallowed and he knew what her next question would be. “It was a brother” he started, shifting a little to get more comfortable. “Bloody Amenediel though _again_ acting like the word was about to end. I’m sure he’s more of a drama queen than I am.” Chloe just looked confused and Lucifer hummed. “He said he will come and help instead”.

“He did? That’s good isn’t it?” Chloe asked, very, very relieved it was not Michael after all. An offer of help from Amenediel?

“Oh certainly” Lucifer replied. “A few years ago I would have dismissed him back up to earth and told the feathery prick where to shove himself, but yes” he conceded. “His assistance will greatly be appreciated. He will return and we will plan. In the meantime you and I will ensure the Throne Room is dressed and we are also dressed appropriately for the occasion. I think I would prefer you in gold...” he offered brushing a strand of hair from her face.

“Do I get a say?” she asked, adjusting the furs over her legs, raising an eyebrow.

“You do my Queen” Lucifer responded before he had a thought. “Although I would perhaps suggest that you employ your jeans whilst we look at the armaments. I cannot tell you how long it’s been since I was in there and the carers have no access to it to clean.”

In the end, rather than wait until tomorrow Chloe asked if they could go now and he had no reason to refuse. So Chloe, now in jeans and a t shirt, but still wearing that long black coat over her shoulders walked on Three’s arm behind Lucifer as he swept through the narrow dark corridors as the others scurried behind him. The demons were left outside the door and Lucifer brought her into the huge but dusty room at the back of the throne, her eyes almost busting out of her head. “You have more weapons than the LAPD!”

Lucifer laughed. “Oh this is years of collection Detective” he offered. “Bounteous years of exploration of your planet...”

She could see guns, swords and her eye was immediately drawn to a large shining samurai sitting proudly attached to the wall. The place was not as filthy as Lucifer might have thought but it still needed a good going over. “Where did you get this?” she asked, not daring to touch it.

“That was Japan”, he replied, going over and running a finger over the gold and blue handle. “I would admit only to you that I rather obtaining that in an illegal fashion...” Chloe smiled. She didn’t expect much different. “Now, take your pick darling. A small weapon or two to be kept upon you at all times. I will remove some of them to the tower too” he concluded pulling out a drawer that was filled to the brim with various small guns. 

“I thought you said you’d never fired a gun” she asked, seeing the familiar Glock and Beretta as well as a .44 Magnum.

“In anger darling; never fired”, Lucifer responded, picking up one of the Glocks. “For sport, yes. I rather enjoyed the odd duel between frenemies in my time”. He saw her pick up the Beretta and the second Glock in the drawer. “Now clothing” he offered. “We must have suitable apparel”.

What Chloe then found herself wearing only a few hours later, was not what she had been expecting. 

She looked at herself in the mirror in the downstairs tower room, turning sideways. She was wearing gold just as he said, but it was an armour. A heavy breast plate littered with intricate swirls, her hips, neck and shoulders protected too and underneath a weighted maroon leather dress that came to just above her knees. Over the top of the skirt was a layer of matching organza. On her legs were leather boots, tied tight with laces. As she looked again she realised the twisted metal on her chest was shaped like two angels wings. Her hair, braided tight on her head did not have a strand out of place. She looked like an ancient warrior and just as she turned again to check the skirt really wasn’t too short, Jane and Virtue – who had dressed her - gasped and fell to their knees. 

Lucifer had been upstairs getting changed, but he had clearly reappeared. 

Chloe turned properly and saw him standing at the bottom of the steps. She swallowed. Holy-every-expletive-under-the-sun. She knew he was handsome, knew he was attractive but f... Wearing armour, just as she was, with the same breast plate with those angel wings too but it was black, jet black. Every inch of him was covered in thick black leather and metal, sown together with bronze rivets and twisted leather ties. He looked broader and even taller, more dominant, as he walked across to her and Chloe turned back towards the mirror hoping he had not seen her going bright red.

Lucifer leant over her, mouth pressed into her hair. “My Queen” he breathed, resting his palms on her shoulders and drinking in the sight of her. “For every second of my life, your King will be on his knees before you”. If Chloe wasn’t so frankly and suddenly horny now she would have cried. “Is everything to your satisfaction?” he asked, still lingering over her shoulder. He must have seen that look on her face as she felt his hand drift down and sneak under the skirt, fingertips tickling over her thigh. He found the scrap of lace she was calling underwear and pulled slightly at the elastic. “As much at it pains me, these will have to go too. I am sure your urchin packed you a few pairs of granny pants in that bag”. In truth, she had found a few pairs of cotton knickers but the mention of it, suddenly triggered a memory.

“Lucifer...” she remarked, spinning around. “Trix put another note in the envelope. It just says to go in the zip pocket. I didn’t get the chance to look...”

“Well then” Lucifer began. “We can go and have a little gander and then, I might just have to bend you over the table whilst we are up there. You are positively delicious dressed like this. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before....Virtue, Jane, leave us now. We are done”.

The two ran off as fast as their legs would carry them.

By the time they eventually made it upstairs, the walk interspersed with her being pinned against the ashy wall, Chloe opened up the bag again and the little gasp from her (again) aroused his interest. From the pocket, she pulled out two of Maze’s knives.

“Demon knives” Lucifer laughed. “I was right. Your child is devious. I like it”. He took one of the knives off her and twirled it in the air. “Are you sure completely we didn’t have a shag twelve years ago and she's mine?"

“No we didn’t” she responded, talking like she was addressing a child. “Will these help?”

Lucifer smiled. “They will my Queen. They will. Be assured of that. Your child is a genius”. He smirked this time. “I hope your throwing arm is up to scratch...?”


	18. Chapter 18

The next two 'days' had been spent preparing the Throne Room, rationing the chocolate Trixie had left in the bag, relentlessly shagging and knife-throwing. It was certainly a unique way to spend time.

By the time several hours of practice had gone down, Lucifer was rather impressed with how the Detective could handle demon knives. He, of course, did not need any refreshers as, well, he was the Devil after all but the makeshift wooden bullseye on the wall in the tower room was littered with more and more scratches and knife marks. The knives were sharp and dangerous and Chloe was still entirely not sure how they could help them but as Lucifer was confident they could and as Trixie clearly thought they would, she decided to take their word for it.

Her throwing was getting more accurate by the hour and with the self defence she had been taught at work, and the few pointers and ‘attacks’ from Lucifer that usually ended up with bent over the table the past days, Chloe felt rather overwhelmed in truth. There was a demon rebellion brewing and between her, Lucifer and Amenediel once he arrived, she would have to defend Hell. _Defend_ Hell.

Lucifer had disappeared somewhere now and yanking one of the knives out of the wood, Chloe turned, putting it down and regarded Jane who was making the bed around Dessie. "Jane?" Chloe asked, wandering over and picking a pillow, plumping it and with every intention of helping the demon tidy up. She was still in jeans and a t shirt.

Jane stood up straight. "Yes My Lady?" She could see her Queen was frowning.

"Am I a good Queen, Jane?" Chloe asked. "I mean, do I live up to your expectations? I don't need you to tell me what you think I want to hear. I want to know the truth".

The demon thought for a moment. “You must see your own light my Queen”, she began. “The moment you see that, you will see how well you can serve this Kingdom. I believe you can find it”. Chloe sighed heavily at her words putting the pillow down and patting it carefully picking up the other side of the blankets as she and Jane felt into a rhythm of tidying up. It was some minutes later when the demon had left, that Chloe, about to launch another knife at the target, heard footsteps up the stairs. She turned to find a face she did not want to see.

“Aman....” she noted, standing up straight and fingers flexing her fingers around the handle of the knife.

“My Lady” the demon replied, bowing but Chloe knew it was by no means sincere. “My Lord wishes me to escort you to the Throne Room where he awaits you”. 

“He does?” Chloe responded, nodding carefully. She knew that’s where he was, he had said he was going there hours ago but really, did this demon think she would just wander off with him? Instead she shook her head. “You are dismissed Aman”. She heard the demon make an odd noise of what she could only describe as incredulity.”I said” Chloe continued, raising her voice and making sure the demon saw the knife in her hand. “You are dismissed. I do not need you to take me to your King”.

“As My Lady wishes” Aman replied before he sloped away. 

Her heart racing Chloe ran over to the window and leant out as far as she felt safe and a minute or two later watched the General stride away down the long corridor away from the tower room. Pressing her palms to the dusty window, she breathed out carefully before glancing across to the miserable grey throne that overlooked Hell. She was best of with him in the Throne Room and not thinking it through carefully, because otherwise she would stop herself, Chloe grabbed her long black coat from the chair and shot downstairs.

As soon as she left Three and Five in her wake at the downstairs door, Chloe began running. She knew that as long as she kept the stone throne in sight above her, she would find where Lucifer was and twisting and turning her away through the narrow paths as she picked up speed. Oh how her litle girl was a saviour in putting her sneakers in that bag!

She was sure she was being followed at one point, not sure whether it was her imagination or the echo of her own footprints. About to give herself a telling off for letting it get the better of her, Chloe slowed down to catch her breath, glancing high at the throne still in sight. Still though the scratch of footsteps was in front of her now and she looked down; a little gasp of air escaping her at the sight of a demon blocking her path. Immediately a cold shiver ran over Chloe’s body, her hand going to the knife in her pocket, pulling it out. If she needed to defend herself...

Behind here there was another scratch and she spun around, feet causing a scrape on the ashy floor. Aman. Aman standing there with a smug smile on his pale face. She knew she was being followed! Chloe straightened up as he took a step forward, closing the space between her and the demon now behind her. She stared Aman down for what felt like hours, yet Chloe knew she had few options. In fact, she had two options – into Aman’s hands or fight- and it was the latter that won as she shoved her fear down to the bottom of her anxious stomach.

She spun around. The other demon was smaller and if she acted quickly...Chloe dragged the knife from her side and spun it into the face of the creature before her before she shoved it against the wall, hand pressed tight against his throat. Its black eyes were wide and, suddenly she dragged it back so it was in front of her, the knife pressed to its throat in a chokehold. What was she thinking; thinking she could get to Lucifer safely in this place?

“Touch me Aman”, she threatened, “touch me or ask any of your hangers on to touch me, and I will get my hu...” She was about to suggest she would get Lucifer to kill him, but Chloe changed her mind, remembering Lucifer's words about making a point. “I will kill you”.

The tall demon in front of her just laughed. “Try me pathetic human. You weaken our King; he won’t kill me. He won’t harm me. I however will harm him, weak and listless all because of a pretty little human..." He looked her up and down, dressed in a t shirt and jeans, waving a demon knife like a toy. "You will never be my Queen...”

Chloe suddenly felt a fury rise from inside her that she had never felt before. It was almost as though a bomb was sitting in her belly and she had no capacity to stop the violent explosion that immediately burst forth. With an almost unholy determination she dragged the sharp knife across the throat of the demon she was holding onto and with a deep gurgle, it slumped to the floor. 

Almost not believing what she had done, her mind whirring far too fast, she blanked the body lying at her feet and raised her eyes to Aman. “I will kill you Aman” she enunciated, her voice cold and biting. “Trust me I will and My King will praise me for it. Leave!” The noise of her command clattered around the corridor, and she breathed heavily through her nose, lips pulled tight together in determination as the Demon sneered at her still. 

Instead of speaking a word however, he turned tail and stalked away. Chloe breathed for a second, refusing to glance down and ran, ran, ran.

She made it to the Throne Room and bust open the door. She could see Remoro fiddling with a large red cloth that was draped over a new chair next to Lucifer’s golden throne. The man himself was seated, his head shooting up at the sight of Chloe arriving in the room so suddenly and walking quickly towards him. 

“Did you send Aman for me?” she asked, keeping her voice as low as possible as she reached him.

Lucifer looked rather confused. “Of course not!” he responded. “Find the one person who I now distrust most to collect you? Of course not!” Lucifer looked at her, seeing her slightly dishevelled plaits and the flush on her skin from her run. “Did he just try and...?” Lucifer sighed and shook his head at her nod; Chloe not wanting to bring up the other very deceased demon. “Right, we will deal with him shortly then. Care to see your throne?”

Despite herself, Chloe’s eyes brightened up as she saw Remoro pull away the cover from the seat next to Lucifer’s. The throne was a mirror image of the Devil’s except it was smaller. “I see you have the biggest one” she quipped as she walked past him on the platform on which the two thrones stood.

“Always darling” he replied twisting in his seat so he could see her better as she stood, “and you love it”. He tapped her on the backside and told Remoro move away before she sat down. It felt strange sitting here again with the vast empty room; sitting here with his wife by his side. He looked towards Chloe who was settling down in her chair, sinking into the deep maroon of the cushions and running her fingertips over the gold arms. A curious look wandered its way across his face. A curious look at what he had seen on her grey t shirt.

“My Queen” he began, leaning across and rubbing thumb over the mark on her. ”Is that..,?”

Chloe looked down quickly and flushed red expecting him to be angry. “Demon goo” Chloe replied. She couldn’t really describe it as blood. It was black, treacle like no amount of scrubbing would get it out she imagined. "Aman followed me and I was cornered".

“Darling,” he breathed, leaning even closer to her over the arms of the chair; his lips an inch from her ear. “Have you had a kill?” he asked, sounding far too intrigued.

Chloe looked down. “Yeah” she replied sheepishly. “Are you mad?”

He straightened up. “Mad? Of course not!” he smiled; actually no he laughed. “Had to happen one day. I think you just lost your virginity Detective...and you did it without me...” He actually had the nerve to sound dejected. 

“The....the demons” she started, revealing her worst fear. “They don’t grieve or anything?” _Human emotions._

“Not at all,” Lucifer responded. “They don’t know the concept. It’s just one less for me to worry about and yes I know I was worried about Hell infecting you but it had to be done for your own safety”, he responded. “Maybe they will get the hint that you are my Queen and are staying here as my Queen. Are you bothered about it? You shouldn’t be...”

She swallowed. “Well yes. I mean Aman followed me and I...I was just overwhelmed and I couldn’t stop myself...are you sure?” she asked, feeling on the verge of tears, of guilt dragged up that she had taken a life; even a demon life.

Lucifer nodded. “Just...don’t go wandering around on your own here. The only thing you should have done differently was stayed in the tower...”

Chloe dipped her head. Well in for a penny.,. ”I told Aman I would kill him too”.

Lucifer snorted and sat back in his seat, shoulders pressed to the stiff back of the chair. “About time one of us did. In fact I might bite the bullet myself before he causes any more trouble. Exterminate the problem now so Amenediel can go back to being puked on...Remoro...” Lucifer continued, noticing the demon pottering about and trying to ignore the conversation between his King and Queen. “Perhaps you will spread the word that I require my counsel. The entire group in here as soon as you can find them all”.

“My Lord...”

Both Lucifer and Chloe watched as the door closed. She sighed heavily again and her whole body suddenly deflated, before swiftly he fell to his knees in front of her. He could see easily how much her actions bothered and concerned her despite her bravado and his attempts at reassurance. “My Queen...” Lucifer started, grabbing hold of both of her hands. “If you wish to go back, I will make arrangements that you are taken home...”

“What?” Chloe squeaked. “No!” she continued, rapidly shaking her head, “No! Lucifer! You’re my husband and...no”. She leant forward, awkwardly moving to kiss him as he was still on his knees. “We’re a team and we do this together, yes?”. He ducked his head. “Yes?” she repeated. "I miss my baby girl but, no, I am not leaving you here to face this lot on your own".

Lucifer nodded and smiled, taking kissing her knuckles. "As my Queen wishes..."

He got up and sat down again, keeping hold of her right hand before there was a knock on the door and a haranged looking Virtue appeared. "My Lord, my Lady!" she greeted them as she ran up. "You have a visitor!"

Lucifer's grip on Chloe's hand intensified. "One of my brothers, sisters?" he asked seeing the demon shake her head.

"Please come quick My Lord", Virtue responded. "They said they won't wait and we're...we're scared..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *******Okay - warning on this one – bit of killin’ and a bit of chillin’ (i.e the violence and the sex)*******

“Dad?!”

Lucifer’s voice was high and shocked as they walked into the downstairs room; rushing back through the corridors of Hell with increasing anxiety as to what they may find. The last person he expected to see was his Father, landed in Hell, waiting for him with what games now? The look on the demon's face should have been enough for him that it was something quite serious, but really? Dad?

“That’s God?” Chloe responded, peeking around him at the tall man standing by the still lit fire. Her voice was almost disappointed that this person standing before her, in dark blue robes was God Himself and Lucifer could not miss her tone, filing it away for another time when he could indulge in how unimpressed the Detective seemed to be in his father. Chloe was really not sure what she had expected to see with Lucifer's father but it certainly it was not...this.

“Hello Son” God replied before he turned his attentions to Chloe with a smile. “And my Miracle, the day has finally come for me to meet you and it is such a pleasure”. He took a step forward, intent on taking her hand when he saw Chloe's shoulders straighten and she stepped forward instead, more to Lucifer's side. 

“I’m not your anything” Chloe responded tersely before Lucifer cleared his throat and took her hand and pulled her slightly behind him; mainly to stop his father from coming any closer to her. Her eyes were fixed; concentrated and Lucifer could see that with one word, she could easily explode or be whipped out from underneath him by his father in the blink of an eye.

“What do you want Father?” he offered, grabbing tighter onto her than was maybe quite comfortable. It was a choice between her running away or punching his father....actually no it was probably the latter and not the best course of action to be frank; even Lucifer, in his anger towards his father, did not want that to happen, at least at this particular moment so he decided that with his father, he would take the lead. 

“I...” God started, choosing his words carefully. “I am aware of what Michael attempted here; to take you, Chloe, and I have...well, let me say I have a plan that requires your assistance to deal with him...” He heard his son make a huffing sound but in Chloe, he saw her raised, intruiged eyebrows. “Michael must atone for his misdeeds; frankly for his silly attempt at ‘kidnapping’ you Chloe, so he spends some time here at whatever duties you deem necessary for him to do as well as matters I have him to attend to in Heaven that will be punishment alone”. Lucifer just made a grunting noise now. “And in time”, his father continued, “if you do this for me, I will consider your access to Heaven". He saw his son's head snap up. "So much has changed my son, since we last saw each other. I was to consider....I want to see if we can come to some arrangement so you may be with Chloe when she passes over. In Heaven".

“No” Chloe responded for him as Lucifer’s head flew around to her as he frowned, wondering what she was about to say. “I will offer you another deal instead...” Chloe started, walking to stand in front of her husband. “Lucifer and me, free to move between Hell and Earth as we wish for however long we wish and we will attend to Michael in exchange".

God frowned, but knew immediately what she was driving at. “Are you saying you wish me to make you immortal?” God asked, flashing a glance between his son and well, daughter in law.

“Yes” Chloe responded firmly. She spun around, knowing Lucifer was about to speak and most likely object. “No Lucifer. I get to be with you, I can see Trix, we can see Trix whenever we like, I can see my grandbabies, great grandbabies even and we can change this place at the same time! Think about it!”

“Don’t you want to go to Heaven?” Lucifer asked, his arms on her biceps, thumbs rubbing her in comfort and admittedly thoroughly confused that she might want to spend millennia in this place with him, wading through all the scum that Hell can offer and slowly, slowly being infected by the malignancy that Hell offered. 

“If you are here, down here and I am on earth, or...up there....no. As much as I want to see my dad, bearing mind how many games your father plays, well, I don’t trust him that he’ll let us in and Heaven isn't home to you is it?” Something he could not place was bubbling up from inside Lucifer as she turned back around, but yes, it would take a while before he could fully trust his family again. Actually, no Chloe was his family now; her and Beatrice and yes she was right. Heaven was not home. “Don’t say any more" she concluded, addressing both Lucifer and his father. "I won’t change my mind. The deal is on the table. Take it, leave it or just leave”.

God nodded his head, realising he was getting nowhere. "So, son, perhaps think on my offer... I... I have other matters to attend to".

Once the door was closed on his father, Lucifer enveloped Chloe in his arms. “Well Done, Detective!” he breathed. “Did better than I did...!” Lucifer laughed and pressed a kiss to her hairline. “You actually saw off God, I am impressed..." He let her pull away and leant down to kiss her briefly on the cheek too. He would try and forget his father for now, until he decided to appear again with no warning. "Now come on we have to get changed as we have a Counsel to meet”.

The Demons stood before him; before them actually, lined up like school children across the stone floor of the throne room. The king, once more head to foot in black and his queen is rich royal purple and gold trimmed dress. She had left her hair in simple waves and Chloe watched Lucifer carefully as he stood up tall on the edge of the platform, assessing and considering each one of them. None of them looked at her, something she was thankful of, but she was watching them; standing there like some kind of police line up.

“You will introduce yourselves” Lucifer suddenly said as he loomed over them. “You will introduce yourselves personally to your Queen”. He saw a few glances pass between them all and apart from Remoro and Jamac there was a lot of shuffling of feet. “I said you will introduce yourselves and each of you will BOW TO YOUR QUEEN!!”

Remoro was the first to move forward, smiling at Chloe as Lucifer sat down and took her hand resting them both on the arms of his chair. He dipped his head. “My Queen. I am Remoro, your King’s Artisan. I will create any object you wish...a practical object...a gift for your King; whatever your heart desires”.

Jamac was the next to move and he bowed. “I am Jamac, my Lady. Your protector and my Lord’s deputy General. Please be assured that should you ever have any difficulties, I will be by your side”.

The next demon smiled too. “My Lady, my name is Alan”. Chloe nearly bust out laughing. She would have done if Lucifer wasn’t squeezing her fingers. “I am your chef and wine-maker. Again, my lady, anything you desire. Any food, any drink, any treat at whatever hour you wish.." As soon as he stopped talking though there was silence.

“Larmios?” Lucifer asked, addressing the tall demon who was next in line. “Are you going to address us?” The demon kept looking earnestly at the floor, refusing to speak when Lucifer let out a very long and despairing sigh and dramatically swung his head towards Chloe. “My Queen, what would you like to happen to Larmios?” 

Chloe’s head shot up and she tried not to show her surprise. Was he asking her to punish the demon? The expectant look on his face told her all she needed to know and Chloe thought for second, trying to come up with something not gory as she still was not fond of the amount of death around this place. “I...I want him to stand in the corner, face the wall and think about what he’s done”

Lucifer laughed out loud even though he could see she was being serious. Trust his Detective to come up with something a little unique. “Larmios?” Lucifer began. “There you go...” he started, pointing to the corner over by the door and waving his hand in a dismissive manner. “You heard what your Queen said. The corner. Face the wall NOW!!” The demon slunk off as Lucifer leant over to her ear. “Do I know your punishments are crueller then anything I could come up with. That’s perfect”. He heard Chloe laugh as she settled a little more comfortably in her seat before he addressed the 'line up' again. “You!” he exclaimed, pointing a finger at the next one. “Speak!”

The short and stout demon looked at Lucifer and then to Chloe, fixing on Chloe with its dead black eyes. It was wearing some kind of brown band; maybe leather that crowned its head and over its shoulders. “Dynass”, Lucifer continued, intent on filling Chloe in on the details as it was clear the demon was not going to speak. “The only female on my Counsel...well, when I say female, I haven’t got close enough to check. I have my doubts...” he finished with a laugh. “If she were on earth my darling, she’d be in a straightjacket. I think the best expression to describe it is a raging psychotic bitch”.

“So why?” Chloe asked, clear the demon was not about to speak.

“Dumb as a bag of rocks" he added. "I really don’t know why it’s on my Counsel. Darling, do you still have that knife?” he asked as she nodded. The creature was still looking at Chloe down her flattened nose and Chloe had no hesitation in handing over the knife from where she had shoved it in the belt of her dress. There was something wrong with this one; she could see it in the eyes; this blank almost stoned look. She watched Lucifer step over and ram the point of the blade just under the chin of the demon, lifting it up onto tip toes. There was not a flicker on the demon’s face; on any of the demons faces. Lucifer rammed the tip of the blade in even further, and twisted it sharply; Chloe trying not to show any kind of revulsion to the rest of the Counsel. The Demon let out a croak and fell the floor, even though it was clearly not dead as it twitched.

Chloe wanted to ask why he didn’t just...well...finish it off but his voice interrupted her thoughts. “You see, the vocal cords. When this creature speaks a sickness is the only thing that falls from its lips. I like my punishments to fit the crime so to speak”. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the blade, throwing the former into what would be a fire at the side of the room had it been lit. “One all I do believe” Lucifer offered, more for the assembled demons than anything else. “Next kill is yours if you wish it”.

Chloe just nodded carefully. The kill in the corridor was a necessity. This one just seemed to be because Lucifer felt like it yet the remainder of the Counsel stood like statues. 

“Now”, Lucifer said, raising his voice and giving the demon on the floor a swift kick. “Unless the remainder of would like to be left on the floor to die with some cruel and unusual punishment...SPEAK!”

However long ago it was later, his body was still humming quietly from the attentions of his Queen as she lay next to him, naked apart from the red ruby necklace he had insisted she put on to too many Titanic jokes and rolls of the eyes. “I...” Lucifer hesitated, turning his head to her. They had been silent for some time but he needed to tell her. “I can...” He saw her moving on to her stomach, the white sheet twisted between her ankles and she was looking directly at him; waiting. “I can make you immortal. I have that ability...” The news was wadded up in his chest since his father mentioned it but now he had no more distractions and no more choice.

Chloe looked at him wide-eyed and too immediately interested in his news. “Have....have you done it before?” she asked, scooting across to rest her chin on his chest. 

Lucifer shook his head. “Father gave us the ability to use it once; only once in our long lifetimes and so far I haven’t found anyone worthy” Lucifer offered, “or anyone that actually asked!” Nobody had ever asked to be immortal and he understood why. I mean, really? Would anyone choose to live on this shitty Earth forever? He paused for a second as she looked up at him. “Do you actually want to live forever?”

“I want to live with you and if it takes that then, yes, its forever”. He could see she was being very, very serious and the still selfish part of him was screaming at him to just go ahead and do it. 

Lucifer sighed and closed his eyes. “Okay, except..." He hesitated. "Well I don’t know if it might have any adverse effects on you”. He was truly scared it might hurt her, kill her even if her body could not withstand it.

“Like?” she asked, sitting up this time and pulling the sheet up with her to cover herself over as he shrugged. “My actual body is attached to a machine however many whatevers upstairs...what you see is what? Some kind of hologram?!” She smiled at him.

Lucifer laughed and ducked his head before he looked up again, fingers tickling over her bare knee that was sticking out of the sheet. “I don’t know....it seems your soul has taken on a bodily form that isn’t my imagination or some freaky dream of yours”. He pressed his lips together. "I just can't be sure, in your present state, if it might do something...or nothing for that either to you down here or you up there".

“So what does it take to do it?” Chloe asked, still far too interested in it for him to be entirely comfortable. She threw the sheet off herself and sat on him, knees either side of his hips. She was up for round two and he nearly was as she ran the pads of her fingers over his ribs. Lucifer sighed heavily, watching her as she gently rocked her hips against him, letting out a pleasureable exhale, shutting her eyes, before she inhaled slowly again.

“I just...” he swallowed. “The ceremony....” He wanted to speak, and actually have a serious conversation about this, but her lips were working magic as she dotted kisses all over his chest and Lucifer slammed his eyes shut. At least that way he wouldn’t have the visual stimulation too. “It’s written in one of the old text books in the...the room at the back of the...” he swallowed, her tongue deliciously tracing its way down to his abdomen, “back of the Throne Room”. 

"So no bodily exchange of anything?” she asked, eyes sparkling scooted further down his legs and ran her tongue up the underside of his cock.

“Well” he continued, breathing carefully. No he still needed to have this serious conversation with her and she was doing nothing to help him. “I do give you a...a...Chloe!” he almost squeaked as she flicked her tongue over his frenulum, hair dangling down so he could not see, only feel her lips and tongue and the tips of her hair tickling him . “I do have to transfer part of my immortality to you but...it’s through blood...t...transfer...”

He heard a pop as she drew off him. “Blood?” Chloe replied, the pieces fitting into place at last. “I guess that makes sense....I mean it makes a lot of sense", she continued. She placed both palms on his hips, him mourning the loss of her as the cogs began to work in her head. "I am the only one that can actually make you bleed” Chloe observed. "I mean, why make me that way - that I can harm you - if it wasn't meant to be this way?"

“Think about it, Lucifer! Think!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE NOTE*** TRIGGER WARNING for cutting. (Not self harm harm but deliberately injuring yourself to draw blood)

"You did WHAT brother?!"

"I know, I know", Lucifer replied as he continued his pacing around the tower room, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck as Amenediel stood, arms folded really quite lost and confused as he looked over the still figure in the bed and his wrecked sibling. "I was so careful with her!"

"Luci", Amenediel responded, trying to keep calm even though is mind was racing. "It is a beyond ancient gift but nobody, and I mean nobody, has even tried to invoke it. I'm not even sure why Father gave us such an ability! Making people immortal! I mean!" he scoffed. He saw his brother sit on the edge of the bed, head in hands now and breathing heavily and something inside him broke for a second. Amenediel sat on Chloe's chair by the window and tried to relax, his voice low and as calm as he could muster. "Tell me exactly what happened; talk me through what you both did".

Lucifer had followed the ritual word for absolute word; that's what he couldn't understand. She'd been wide-eyed, curious and probably too interested as they sat in the dusty space at the back of the Throne Room; a Order given to the demons not to disturb them under any circumstances. She had been fine too, grimacing for a minute at the cut she made herself in the pad below her thumb but otherwise this magical transformation accompanied by the angelic language of the Lightbringer, seemed rather an anti-climax. Both Chloe and Lucifer had not been sure what they were expecting but it was not the nothingness that occurred as they walked back to the tower, the marks on both their hands drying up and feeling absolutely no different to ten minutes before. In fact, as he closed the tower room door behind them both, attentions had quickly turned back to Aman and the steely look of determination he had on his demon face when he 'introduced himself' in the line up of the Counsel. A replacement would be sought for Dynass but otherwise, it was now a question of watching and waiting; until Lucifer decided to 'take action' has he termed it that would probably end in the demon's demise.

Apart from that, Lucifer had taken on a patrol, Chloe had bathed, cleaned the wound and the moment he returned, he found her sitting in her favourite spot by the window - where his brother now was - gently rubbing and examining the cut on her hand with a curious expression on her face.

"What did your Mum tell you about messing with scabs? It'll never heal!" Lucifer had laughed the moment he saw her, seeing her smile and turn towards him but his comment had been met by silence. To be fair she looked a little grey around the gills, even he recognised that. Chloe had gone to stand up and wobbled on her feet; kissed him gently and then collapsed; Lucifer only just about managing to catch her before she hit the stone floor. 

"So she just...fainted..." Amenediel began,bringing him back to the present, "and she hasn't woken up since?"

Lucifer shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He actually had no idea how long she had been out with this bloody Hell time, but yes, on catching her he put her to bed and had not budged since. His brother had arrived quite by co-incidence a short time later and found the scene playing out before him. "Her breathing's not changed" he offered, still panicked. "Pulse is still regular and she does move every once in a while, just not woken, no matter what I say to her or do". Lucifer let out a heavy sigh again. "She's been saying she been tired and been sleeping more but...its just too much of a co-incidence!" He got up and started pacing. "Too much of co-incidence after I do something so bloody selfish! She doesn't belong here as Queen of this shit heap and I should never have even brought it up!"

"Do you want me to go topside Luci?" Amenediel offered, thinking through a plan. "I can see if something is happening at the Hospital". He was hoping that something had, that she had woken up 'up there' and it would be so much easier to fathom out than some harm had been done to her body by the transfer of celestial blood. 

Lucifer shook his head. "Last time it happened, she could barely breathe. This time she just..." He flailed his arms near her body. 

"Well, do you want me to see Father?" Amenediel offered, bracing himself for the inevitable explosion from his brother at the mention of bringing their father into it. "See if he knows something we can do?"

"And confess to him I tried to make her immortal?" Lucifer offered quietly. "Confess to him that I may well have just..." he breathed heavily. "Left her like this...!" Lucifer sighed again and flexed his shoulders, straightening up. "Yes, do it before I change my mind".

The rumours were swirling. The Queen was sick! The Queen was dead! The Queen was gone! Three and Five stood resolutely by the downstairs door once more, blocking it from any demon that dare walk past. The rumours were swirling. The Queen had been punished! The Queen's child was coming! The Lightbringer's child was coming and the weak human's body could not hold such celestial power! The Queen was perfectly fine thank you very much! Nothing wrong with her! Three and Five knew the latter wasn't true because something was wrong; it felt wrong. "Do you think....?" Five started until the other demon shot him a warning look. It did not stop him though. "Do you actually think our Queen is dead?"

Three swallowed, an unfamiliar sensation in his chest threatening to overwhelm him. "Our Queen..." he started. "Our Queen is no...she alive and happy. She just sleeping. Our Lady is tired".

The other demon ducked his head and messed with the knuckles on his hands. "Yes,yes, you're right!" he said, sounding less than convinced but wanting to be. "She will wake up soon and when the Master's brother comes back and he, yes, yes, our Queen is tired. She is resting, yes...she is". The sound of silence descended upon them and neither demon could miss the eerie, cold feeling that Hell brought but today seemed exaggerated ten-fold. A wind whistled past them and jumping to attention they saw Amenediel walking towards them followed by another person, looking all too familiar. The demons shot each other a look and as Five grabbed at the door handle the pair swept past into the lower tower room without a word.

From his space where he had not moved from Chloe's side, Lucifer was now lying on the bed next to her, but propped up on a pile of cushions, watching for every single twitch, feeling for her pulse in her wrist and neck almost obsessively and internally chastising himself over and over again. He can't lose her. Not now, not ever but one way or another it looked as though he might and just how stupid had he been?! The rage was boiling up inside him now once more and he wanted to scream, roar, cry, punch something, punish himself for doing this to her, but yet, one day long ago he might have done that, run to the nearest open space and stayed, but now he dare, dare not leave her. Lucifer closed his eyes for a second, breathing in as much air as his lungs could hold and let it out slowly out in the darkened atmosphere in the room. He had snuffed out every single candle bar the one she kept shining in the window; the room holding too many looming shadows like ghosts patrolling his line of sight. He would just like to see her smile, just once, hear her giggle, get chewed out for picking up evidence with his bare hands at at crime scene, yes, a good shouting at; he could live with that. In fact, he desired that.

So caught up, he did not hear the two sets of feet up the dusty stairs and it was only when the door scraped along the floor that Lucifer looked up. "Luci" Amenediel started almost blocking the figure behind him. "Can we come in?" He saw immediately that there had been no change in Chloe and could feel the depression in the room. 

Lucifer nodded. As much as he expressed a need to see his Father, he had not been looking forward to it at all. Instead, however, as Amenediel stepped aside, he did not expect to see another of his brothers - Raphael. Something flashed into his head that it made sense that his healer brother might attend but they had not met for so many millennia. Lucifer, checking Chloe just quickly, slipped off the bed and walked to his brothers. 

"Sam..." Raphael began, about to call his brother by his real name until he saw the look on the Devil's face. "Lucifer...is this...is this our Father's Miracle?" His voice was full of awe at meeting her and Lucifer stepped back, surprised. "Brother...." Raphael continued, his voice soothing. "It has been so long...Amenediel believes I may be able to assist? He told me what you...what you both, did."

Lucifer huffed and he could not help himself. "Come to help Chloe so you can get a pat on the head and a cookie from Father then?" 

"Luci..." Amenediel warned as all three turned towards the bed. "This is about Chloe not you Lucifer. Let Raphael look at her and see if he can do something to help. Do you not want that?" Amenediel hoped the tone of his voice might be enough to force his brother to back off, and for Chloe, it did, watching him go to her intent on standing over Raphael whilst he did whatever he did. If he touched her where the Devil didn't like it...

A few minutes of silence later, a few more candles lit and Raphael had a question. "Lucifer, where did you draw blood from her?"

Lucifer tutted and stepped over to Chloe, taking up her left hand that was placed gently on the bed. "You are meant to be the healer brother!" he exclaimed incredulously. "The patron saint of nurses and physicians and you can't find a one inch cut!" Lucifer made another tutting sound and turned Chloe's hand over to where he was sure he would find that scabbed over mark he had told her off for messing with. "Oh..." he breathed out, squinting at the smooth plane of her palm.

"What's wrong, Luci?" Amenediel asked, leaning over this brother's shoulder. 

Lucifer did not know what to think and inside he had started to panic. "The cut...." he stuttered, "the cut where she drew blood...it's gone!"


	21. Chapter 21

“So what do you think? _Really_ think?”

Raphael sighed heavily at Amenediel’s question but he knew it was one that needed an answer.

They stood outside the door to the tower room at the top of the stairs, whispering and carefully looking back at their other brother who was carefully rearranging the blue dress that Chloe was lying in. Raphael pressed his lips together. “I do believe he has achieved his intentions” he responded, torn between the enormity of it all and his intrigue of this transformed human just a few feet away. How he wished he had more time to examine her; more time to study her... “Their intentions” he corrected himself suddenly, ticking himself off for thinking she was some kind of biological specimen to be poked and prodded.

“She’s...” Amenediel responded, swallowing carefully as his eyes darted into the room again; keeping his voice even lower. “She’s immortal? Chloe is immortal? Absolutely?”

Raphael nodded and moved his brother further away from the door. “Despite the cut on her hand healing with such speed, there are other signs to me. Can you not feel her essence?” He saw Amenediel shake his head. “Perhaps you have been away from heaven for too long brother” Raphael mused, “but no, she has all the signs she is now one of us. I mean I very much doubt she will sprout wings any time soon but no...she is immortal. I have no doubt”.

“Hmmmm....” Amenediel replied, heart racing even though it felt heavy; the prospect - no the reality - being so ominous. “Are you... are you going to speak to Father?”

“I have no choice”, Raphael confirmed shaking his head. “You know of Father’s interference in her birth but I feel that this was not part of the agenda and it is important he knows”. He breathed in. “I must leave. Chloe will wake when her body is ready. Her signs are all normal. She is simply sleeping and adjusting to her new status. As she is such, well, so unique Lucifer will have to tread carefully. There may be things that she will have to learn how to control, strength for example, or...iif she has any particular skills...well, anything really...But if you wish me to come back, I am here and I will break the news to Father gently”. With that and an embrace the brothers separated and Amenediel braced himself to walk back into the room, going to sit back down on the chair by the window, watching Lucifer almost obsessively arrange the silk sheets around the still body. He saw him pause.

“She is... isn’t she brother?” Lucifer suddenly asked, turning to him before he too sat down, this time on the edge of the bed. He truly did not know what he felt, or how to feel it. He should be overjoyed...

“Raphael thinks very much so”, Amenediel replied, starting to become even more gravely worried. His brother looked wrecked. Dark circles under his eyes, hair mussed, collar of his shirt undone... Lucifer filled his cheeks with air and exhaled heavily, scraping his nails over his scalp in an effort to ground himself and feel the pain he sometimes needed to feel real. “I don’t know whether she’ll kill me or kiss me for this”.

Amenediel laughed. He knew enough of Chloe and his brother to know she would have consented but he could be assured that she had no idea of the enormity of what they had done. “She will wake Luci. You just need to be patient” he soothed. "Raphie said her body just needs time so we...we have to be patient".

Lucifer snorted, flinging his head back to briefly look at the dark ceiling. “Since when was I patient?”

Amenediel nodded. “Luci, I meant it when i said I would stay. We can use this time to sit and plan and care for Chloe at the same time”. He was far too aware still of the brewing unrest and, with Lucifer in the state he was, somebody had to keep track of these damned demons before they had a repeat of the Mayan or even worse. His brother was in no fit state to concentrate on a battle plan right now. It actually felt as though part of his brothter was missing.

“I need to know how long she is asleep” Lucifer said suddenly, getting up and leaning out of the window to survey the ground below him. “I will bring the light again”.

“Again?” Amenediel questioned, an icy feeling suddenly washing over him. He could see that his brother was determined. “You’ve...you’ve let the demons see daylight? Brother is that wise?”

“When....when we married” Lucifer responded, turning and standing by the window again. “I did it to celebrate, part of the rituals, but...There are enough rumours flying around down there about their Queen; Virtue and Jane tell me so, even though I think they are sanitising them for my sake, but they associate the light with celebration but I need to know how many days brother. I have to...” he concluded with a desperate plea in his voice. Amenediel could do nothing to stop him and as he heard the rush of noise from down below at the sudden influx of strong, bright rays, he took a deep breath and decided to trust.

What followed seemed like an endless cycle of searching for that one sign she was going to wake, but as each day rolled into another, there was nothing. As much as Amenediel tried to persuade and cajole his brother to even take a walk, or a short flight to clear the clouds from his eyes, up to now, day five, Lucifer had point blank refused. The demons would come and go, delivering food and water; most of it going uneaten. He may or may not allow Virtue or Jane to assist in bathing and dressing her subject to how the mood took him, but those times were few and far between too. Lucifer might cat nap between discussions with his brother about how they were going to manage this plot, but each conclusion the devil had come to was ‘I’ll just kill the lot of them brother! It’ll be bloody quicker than all this arsing around...”

Whilst not convinced how he actually did it, Amenediel had today finally persuaded Lucifer to take a walk to clear his head. It was obvious something was going to blow shortly and did not need to happen around Chloe. Who knows what she could actually hear?!

With his brother gone, and a check of Chloe’s pulse that was still beating regularly, Amenediel had dismissed the demons who had been clamouring to help and settled down in the chair by the window. Not intending to, as he listened to the buzz of Hell however many feet below him, he did the worst thing possible. He fell asleep.

“Amenediel?” The sound of his name snapped the archangel out of the said sleep as did the hand on his shoulder squeezing away, and trying to wake up him up. “I’m sorry, brother!” Amenediel exclaimed as he scrabbled and spluttered to right himself from where he was slumped down in the chair. “I just...”

As he opened his cloudy eyes instead of Lucifer he saw Chloe standing in front of him, out of bed, and more than unsteady on her feet. She looked like a ghost, dressed in the pure white ankle length sleeveless cotton chemise Lucifer had placed her in just a few hours ago, hair over her face and she was physically shaking. “What happened?” she croaked. “Why am I dressed like something out of a Victorian novel?”

Amenediel laughed; quite relieved - more than relieved in fact that it was her and not Lucifer - for a thousand reasons and more. “That’s Luci for you” he replied as he stood up and guided her back to the bed, sitting her down on the edge. Victorian novel? In fact she looked more like that girl out of The Ring. “I need a drink and food”, Chloe stuttered as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. “Where’s Lucifer?”she asked, slightly panicking as her eyes roamed over the room.

“Downstairs” Amenediel responded. “I _finally_ persuaded him to have a break and go for a walk”. He saw even more of a confused look on Chloe's face. "He’s been sitting here for days” he explained watching the confusion on her face. 

“Days?” Chloe replied, swallowing carefully; a feeling of dread washing around in her stomach at the thought of Lucifer off down there taking out his obvious pain on anyone and anything near. “He’s probably outside slaughtering a few demons in my name” she added with a tired laugh. How ironic she said that. “I imagine it will be more than a few though if I've been like this for a while” Chloe swallowed and then suddenly remembered. She flipped over her hand and found no mark or scar from where she had cut herself.

“We think it worked” Amenediel replied hesitantly, watching her nod her head at the news. He could see full well what was running through her mind. “But I don’t think Luci would take too kindly to you being shot or stabbed to prove that its actually true...” he continued dryly, almost reading her mind.

Chloe laughed weakly as she pressed her thumb into where, only a few days ago she had drawn blood, but now her skin was unmarked. Before she could speak another word she heard what sounded suspiciously like the scrape of cat claws up the stone steps. “Dessie?” she asked, turning as quickly as her aching body and spinning head would allow. The cat bounded over, straight to Chloe, dropping her jaw onto her knees, giving Amenediel such an evil look that he dare be seated next to her Queen. “Its quite alright, sweetheart. You know your Master’s brother”, Chloe responded in that baby voice she seemed to have adopted for their pet. The animal just growled at him and settled closer to Chloe with deep green eyes looking at her with such reverance.

"Luci wasn’t allowing her up here. She’s probably not too friendly with him too”, Amenediel offered with a shrug.

Chloe smiled and rubbed the animal’s head, the dense black fur smooth under her palms and belieing the strength of the beast underneath. “Well its all fine now, because momma is here again” she responded the cat emitting that low growly purr again, only for them to hear a curse from over by the door too, Lucifer’s voice travelling quicker than he was up the stairs. Chloe's heart thumped against her ribcage at the sound.

_“Bloody animal...I turn my back for one minute...Even I make sure it has a demon leg to knaw on and it just sods off...”_

Both Chloe and Amenediel turned towards the source of the noise, finding Lucifer arriving in the doorway; his eyes immediately going to the bed where Chloe...wasn’t...laying. "Amene...." Lucifer stammered about to start yelling at his brother when his eyes tracked to the figure in white and, in shock, his heart as good as stopped still.

“Lucifer?” Her voice came out shaky and unsure as she stood up, using Amenediel’s shoulder for balance as the Devil strode across the room, Dessie jumping on the bed in Chloe's place

The hug that the Queen received from her King was almost bone crushing.


	22. Chapter 22

“Don't be a weird pervert sitting there and studying me" Chloe breathed, dipping up to her neck in the steaming hot water. She was trying her very best to make him smile but so far she had failed miserably.

Lucifer looked up from his place sitting at the side of the vast downstairs bath and the figure that was smiling at him with just her head and shoulders visible; dark strands of hair piled high on her head. Any other day he would have smiled too – or made a lewd comment; but today, barely an hour or so after he had found her standing shakily with his brother, Lucifer was now on guard. Anyone who came near her was dismissed with a growl and a shout. Amenediel had excused himself to go on patrol – figuring he might be of more use that way than as a gooseberry; the demons were outside the door after providing more food and drink than Chloe had seen in her life and Dessie was sitting bang in the bathroom doorway herself, ready to strike at anyone and anything that may approach.

"Lucifer..." she continued gently brushing some bubbles off her shoulder, "It’s okay you know..."

"Is it?" he responded tightly, scrubbing over his face and feeling the bristles scratch his palm. Absently he realised he needed a shave. "How is it okay, Detective?”

Chloe licked her lips and swam over, ignoring the use of her old nickname. "Because," she began, “I am fine. Nothing adverse happened and I told you, well... told your father that he has one deal and one deal alone. He has no choice, Lucifer”. They also had all the leverage now if this immortality situation was anything to go by. The lack of mark on her hand must have been a sign. Had to be a sign.

“Are you not....?” Lucifer asked, hesitating over the words to describe it and his face creased into even deeper a frown. “Are you not frightened of him?” He was surprised he uttered the word 'frightened'. By rights, she should be but all he saw was her shaking her head.

Chloe laughed too. “Not in the least. He seems like rather a horrible father. I know how my Dad treated me, even how my Dad's brother's treated me, and I see how your Dad treats you and it is so, so different, Lucifer. If he wants my respect he needs to earn it”.

Lucifer shook his head. “You are braver than me”. He saw her face twitch into brief smile again. She was not sure of that but for now she would let him have it. “Something Maze's mother once said to me" he continued, musing and meandering through his options. "About it almost being a relief to know there is an end. You know she chose to give up her immortality?".

“Maze’s mother?” Chloe asked, all very intrigued at this, seeing him nod but wary of where he was taking this if he was talking about what she thought he was talking about. 

“A while ago, in the 40s Maze’s mother made a choice to live her life on Earth and....to die as a human. She told me she desired mortality; wanted to know there was an end to it all. To make life worth living, you know?” He frowned. She was the first person he had told since that conversation in the New York street on that greasy, rainy night. Carefully he moved the ring he wore around his finger. It had never crossed his mind to give Chloe the ring. Why would he want to taint her with a demon’s mortality? She had to be pure. It had to come from him; this divine light.

“Lucifer” she started, fascinated by that little insight, but hearing Dessie emit that low grumbling noise once more she had kept hearing on and off, but this time it was just a litte deeper. It focussed her mind to the task at hand. “We have a mutiny brewing Lucifer and I am a target of that" Chloe continued. "If I am now immortal, the demons can do anything to me or they think they can”.

"I'm not shooting you to find out" Lucifer replied firmly; the warning more than obvious in his horrified eyes.

Chloe laughed. "Amenediel said that" she continued. "But, think of it Lucifer. If they tried to take me, even if you let them get remotely near me they can't touch me. They should know that".

He squinted at her. “Or so we think they cannot touch you”. Lucifer paused for a second. “Are you suggesting another show of power? I'm certainly not on board with you acting like some kind of honey trap..."

“No, no honey traps, but why not another show of power?” she shrugged. What harm would it do really? 

He sighed and rubbed his face again. “You still need rest...”

“I do” Chloe replied. Her body still felt heavy, weighted down - her shoulders and ribs in particular - but perhaps that was part of it now; maybe one think she would have to get used to. Maybe, perhaps, that feeling meant something. “Do you think your Father will come back down here?” she asked. He had told her of Raphael’s visit and inevitably it would get back to their Father; the man she had only had a very short and sharp encounter with before.

“To tell us off in his own inimitable fashion and put me back on the naughty chair?” Lucifer responded. “Most probably”.

“Lucifer” Chloe began keeping her voice steady and firm. “I will never pretend to feel or know how difficult it’s been for you all your life. I can’t imagine it, I can’t, but...this is our home now, our home and you, me and the cat!” She saw pain wash over his face. “Lucifer. I mean it. We have so much future now. Once we deal with...” She was interrupted by an even more menacing growl from outside the door and Lucifer shot up and out before she could even think to finish her statement.

By the time he made it back Chloe, out of an abundance of caution, got out of the bath, dried and dressed in the heavy red and gold brocade dress she had brought downstairs with her. She was seated on a high backed wicker chair away from the door when he returned. “What’s happened?” she asked. Once again she had heard the rumblings of conversation from the other side of the wall but resisting eavesdropping again. 

Lucifer swallowed. “That was Virtue”, he began, taking Chloe’s hands to force her to stand up. “She tells me she has heard of a confrontation in the Southern Aspect. Aman and a group of his followers have tried to recruit”. He saw her face drop. “Except...they encountered resistance”.

Chloe blinked. That wasn’t what she was expecting to hear. “Resistance?”

“Hmmmm” Lucifer responded intending to walk into the main room, obstructed however by a still growling Dessie; her green eyes seeming to glow more than usual these days. “Virtue tells me he was trying to conjure up his Army and whilst he did manage to recruit a few...most point blank refused”.

“Oh!...” she replied, thinking this development over. “Guess your post-me clear out had some effect then...” Chloe considered as they stood.

“But she identified all the individuals involved and well I guess it’s time to round our little group of friends up”. Lucifer breathed, knowing exactly what he planned to do to them; knowing his Queen may not like it at all but if they wanted a message, they were getting one; no mistake. “Virtue?” he shouted hearing Dessie reluctantly let the demon into the bathroom. She had clearly been told to wait.

“My Lord” the demon replied, hands clasped tightly together and trying to smile. She looked to Chloe as though she had been running; odd little whisps of brittle black hair falling over her face. 

“Find my brother and tell him to go to the Throne Room. You and Jane otherwise stay here until we return. You will be safe” he reassured her. "Desdemona will guard you and you are not to let anyone in here but me or your Queen. Understand?"

“My Lord” Virtue gave a nervous bob of the head to him and a brief curtsey to Chloe before she shot off. 

“I think it may be best if you change” Lucifer offered, regarding Chloe’s attire. “You may need to run. We may need to run”.

So there she was. Jeans, T-Shirt, hoodie and Converse - thank all that was holy for her daughter – and pacing through the corridors of Hell behind Lucifer. They had been running, hearing the buzz of Hell grow louder with each step, just on their way to the Throne Room when they had seen the body of a demon on the floor. Now Lucifer knew it was not one of his personal victims but he saw who it was. Lister. One of the few and far between loyal servants he still seemed to have and the sight of the mangled, blood-ridden body caused a sudden thump of anxiety in his chest. Ripping his eyes away and his attentions from his Queen there was another; so mutilated he could not work out whether it was friend or foe. It was, however, likely to be the former.

“Chloe...” he started spinning around to find her...not behind him. The noise of Hell - one he was once so familiar with - was so loud in his ears he could barely think straight. It was like the dank walls around him had become alive and were closing in, breathing on their own, vibrating and taunting him of what may be about to come. “Bloody...!” he began, the cacophany seeming to even stab at his skin as he realised she was missing. “Chloe!!” Lucifer yelled, not afraid to say he was panicking. “Detective?!”

He strode back around the corner that he (they?) had come around just a minute or two before. He looked left, found nothing and his stomach dropped to his feet; such fear washing over him that the demon's plot had begun in earnest. He looked right and found...oh thank fuck. Chloe. Her back to him just a few paces down, standing stock still and staring at a body on the ground. “Chloe?” he asked quietly, feeling something he could not place emanate from her; not sure if she was hearing the same sounds that were drumming at his ears. Lucifer did not want to touch her; she seemed tense and...

“It came for me; grabbed me” she squeaked all of a sudden, recalling the swift grab around her neck from the tall demon. “I...” she stuttered as her voice cracked. “I barely did anything and... barely touched it, barely fought and...it’s dead”. 

Lucifer looked down, attention drawn to her right hand; a right hand that held the demon’s forearm that she had ripped off as it dripped scarlet blood that leaked into the dusty paving below. He swallowed and took her wrist, carefully prising her fingers off the limb and throwing in into an alcove, out of sight. “I think” he began. “You have just experienced your first taste of the strength of an immortal”.

Chloe blinked back tears and turned to him. “They don’t feel, right? They don’t grieve?” Immortal or not, she still felt human emotion. What if it had a family that would miss it? Its own offspring or parents? She knew Lucifer had told her before that they didn’t but part of her brain rebelled against his words. 

Lucifer shook his head; hoping he could provide a modicum of reassurance. “All they will recognise is the Queen exerted her authority when she was assaulted and if they doubt it, the King will do it for them". He saw her swallow. "Chloe, listen to me. I could find any demon now and they would not bat an eyelid that one of them was dead”. She swallowed again and nodded, pushing back tears that were threatening. “Don't judge them by how you now know Maze. She's learned from being on earth; picked up human feelings, much the same as me, but please Chloe. They won't be concerned". He saw her nod again and her face soften a touch. "Are you okay?”

“Yeah” Chloe responded, half heartedly. “It just came at me and it happened so fast I don’t even know what I actually did except...” she concluded with a self conscious laugh, and a wave of her hand, seeing where he had thrown the severed limb.

Lucifer, instead of responding wrapped her in his arms tightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Come on” he started. “Let’s get moving again. Amenediel will be having kittens wondering where we are...”


	23. Chapter 23

They had run to the Throne Room, Lucifer letting Chloe in first before he rapidly scanned the corridor just to make sure they had not been followed, eyes now wild and ears listening with intent for the simplest scratch of movement. 

At least partially satisfied, Lucifer breathed gently as he shoved the door shut with a violent scrape, palms pressing it firmly closed into the apparent silence of the vast room and thinking through his next steps.

_“Lucifer?”_

Chloe’s voice was quiet; intrigued and it sent a chill over him as she interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see her staring at five figures standing near the step up to the two gleaming gold thrones and Chloe almost felt every muscle in his body tense and tighten before Lucifer let out a sharp huff. “Chloe my siblings” he offered rage barely concealed at this sudden appearance. She did not need to look to see how red his eyes had become. She could feel them. “Amenediel of course, Azrael, you know” Lucifer continued throwing his arm across the chasm that the room had become. “The others – left to right - Raphael, Camael and Raguel”.

Chloe smiled and blinked, keeping her eyes on Amenediel. Of all the siblings he was the one she had come to trust since Lucifer returned to Hell.

“I thought...” Amenediel started taking a few steps forward, seeing her confusion and his brother’s barely disguised contempt. “Well I spoke to Rae Rae” he continued gesturing at his sister to his left, “and we figured all hands on deck as there is a lot at stake here _. A lot to protect.”_

Lucifer just made a non committal grunting noise. He had not seen Camael and Raguel in, well, millennia. “Why?” was the only word that came out of his mouth before a thought struck deep. ‘A lot to protect’ Amenediel had said and those old insecurities rose to the surface again. “It’s to protect Chloe isn’t it? Not me”. He nearly spat the words ‘Daddy’s Little Miracle’ but he knew it would upset her so he bit his tongue. 

Camael stepped forward and cleared his throat. “Lucifer, yes as your siblings I know Raguel and I very much wished to meet your Queen but” he emphasised, raising a finger to stop Lucifer responding, “the stability of Hell goes beyond any disputes that we once had brother”.

“Once had?” Lucifer spluttered, consciously standing between his siblings and his wife. 

“Once had” Raphael responded, also moving forward. “Lucifer, things have changed. You have changed and....” he looked apprehensively at his other siblings. “Father sees _you_ have changed”.

Lucifer slipped his arm around Chloe’s waist as he pulled her closer, more in line with him. “I might have changed some things but do you know what? I am still the Ruler of Hell and I think it’s time these bloody demons knew it”.

“Do you think you should stay in the tower?” Raguel suggested, looking directly at Chloe.

“No chance” Chloe responded, shaking her head and as determined as usual. 

“What?” the other archangel responded. Why was this former human answering him back and what on earth was she wearing for clothing?!

Chloe saw the look on his face. “I said no chance. I said it once before and I’ll say it again, I am not being locked up in tower like some damsel in distress. I can handle a gun”.

“Luci?” Amenediel offered, keen to get on with their plan even if it might have now been altered by the attentions of his siblings.

“She can handle a gun” Lucifer responded, squeezing Chloe’s hip. “Brother” he began, addressing Amenediel, “have you advised our siblings of our intentions?” Amenediel nodded. _“Then lets crack on shall we?”_

What subsequently unfolded over the course of the next however long it was sent more than a message to the demon population. Aman’s crumpled, blood ridden body; long limbs mangled and broken and Lucifer...Lucifer standing over the corpse, body emitting such rage that even his own most powerful siblings stood back in awe. It was like a heat permeating from his body that would scorch them from inside out. The body count after what could only be described as a heavenly rampage through any dissenting creatures would keep Dessie in treats for eons and as the roar of Hell began to dull, Rae Rae’s eyes tracked to her older brother, still staring at the body at his feet on the dusty floor. 

“Luci?” she whispered hearing her other siblings and Chloe round the corner from where they had heard the commotion, putting a hand out to stop them. His eyes were scarlet, brighter, more raging than any of them had ever seen before and for a second, Chloe’s old fears reared their ugly heads at the sight of him. His skin had not transformed but given five minutes more...His eyes were almost glowing as the tension in the air ramped up and up, higher and higher. The Devil looked as though he was about to explode.

Carefully Chloe rubbed her palm on her t shirt, ripped and covered in... _something_....She was living on adrenaline, utterly wired as she saw the strength she now held in her arms; arms that threw an attacking demon like a pesky fly and legs that strode with purpose through the corridors; legs that outran even Lucifer’s best – but turncoat – army. She heard Rae Rae repeat her husband’s name but Chloe saw the glazed over look on his face as he did not respond.

The Queen of Hell stepped through the small group of archangels; only to hear a ‘ _Chloe, no don’t..._ ’ from Camael, but it was too late. She took his Lucifer’s hand and it was almost as though a spell was broken and snapped. “We must return to the tower....” he announced all of a sudden, voice grave and croaky from anger. “We must regroup and reassess”.

So that was that and as soon as they returned, Lucifer whispered to Chloe that she must go and rest. It was almost as though he could read her. She was exhausted all of a sudden as she came down from the melee, leaning against him as he directed her upstairs.

“My back is hurting so much” Chloe whined, slumping down on the bed, scraping her nails through her mussed hair. Raphael was a second or two behind her; concerned at her appearance too and sent to chase after her by Lucifer whilst he talked ‘business’ downstairs. Dessie was with him and the beast trotted over to her Queen and sat at her feet. How glad Chloe was to feel the smooth, jet black coat of the beast as she rubbed its head. 

“Would you let me examine you?” Raphael offered. He had seen the rapid change in her too once they found the relative safety of the locked door of the tower and he was concerned for more reasons than he would presently admit.

Chloe nodded, took a deep breath and stood up. He was the nearest thing she had to a doctor after all. The ache in her shoulders and ribs was getting worse. “Don’t tell me I’m gonna grow wings now?” she joked, trying to make light as she took off her hoodie, noticing a rip at the shoulder. She dumped it on the floor.

Raphael laughed as he pressed his fingers to her clothed back through her filthy t shirt. He was thankful she was facing away from him as it was just exactly what he was checking for. He had learned things when he had examined Chloe before but he breathed a sigh of relief when her back was free of those little pockets. “No, Chloe” he responded. “No wings. I rather think it’s just what you humans call stress. Your muscles are like iron. It may be to do with your new strength, possibly overuse, tension but no wings”. Chloe let out an exhausted laugh. “Has Lucifer tested your strength?” Raphael asked as they both sat down again.

“After that display downstairs do you think he needs to?” she asked, rubbing her hands on the thighs of her jeans again as Dessie sniffed at the hoodie that was covered in _demon._

Raphael laughed. He had seen her barely take a swing at a demon and knock it fifteen, twenty feet out of the way as it splattered into a wall. “No but it’s worth testing in a less...intense environment”.

“So you think I could bend metal?” she asked curiously.

“Most probably” Raphael responded with a laugh. “We can...”

Chloe yawned as an ominous silence set in and Chloe could see Lucifer’s brother was hiding something. “I do have wings don’t I?” she asked seeing him bow his head at her question. He knew he had to say something to her sooner rather than later.

“Lucifer’s child”, Raphael whispered.

“What?” Chloe spluttered entirely unsure that she had had heard him right as her heart bumped against her ribs again.

“I am sorry Chloe” Raphael replied, turning to face her.”I should have told you but I figure you finding out you were immortal was enough for now”.

“So when were you going to tell me?” Chloe asked, too tired to fight and her brain too addled to contemplate the enormity of it all. “Wait, no, more importantly...You let me get into that fight knowing I had a baby to protect?” She looked at him frowning.

“That child needs no protection Chloe” Raphael offered shaking his head. “He will be safe regardless”. He could sense the child even from within its mother and he would be _strong_.

“He?” Chloe squeaked, pushing back exhausted tears. _Her own little boy. Trixie’s little brother. One of each._

Raphael nodded. “I am sorry” he repeated, feeling utterly contrite. “I knew and I needed to think; needed to assimilate the impact of it”.

“I understand” Chloe replied, her words defying the blood roaring around her body at the news. “I get it. I mean, you are right, right? Tough thing to think through that the Anti-Christ is real”.

“No such thing Chloe”, Raphael responded not missing the sarcasm. “Just a baby who will have a few more abilities than others”. He pressed his lips together, fortifying himself. “Chloe”. He took her hands. “We know of Charlie but a child of two immortals has not been born before. Not this way. He is only very new. His life force perhaps only existed for what you would know as days before I examined you before”.

She nodded carefully before a thought struck.

“Time...” she said suddenly. “Time is different here. Slower. Does that mean I’m going to have the longest pregnancy in history too?” She was note sure whether she was looking forward to that or not. She hadn't minded being pregnant before, after the nausea and before the back pain kicked in, but her memories of that time - of feeling Trixie moving inside her, responding to her voice and touch - were dimming as each year passed. 

Raphael smiled. “I don’t know” he breathed. “As I said, a unique situation”.

“Can...can you fetch Azrael?” Chloe asked. The archangel said nothing more and retrieved his sister from downstairs. 

“I know” were Rae Rae’s words as soon as she saw Chloe. It was clear she had been crying in between Raphael leaving and her arriving and Rae Rae’s heart sank. “Raphie needed someone to talk to that wasn’t Dad. He figured you know female...” She saw the other woman snuffle back tears as she offered an awkward shrug of the shoulders and Lucifer's sister sat down.“You are unique Chloe. None of us know how an immortal pregnancy manifests and you are incredibly early on your road”.

“There’s something else” Chloe considered. She could see hesitance in this other angel’s eyes too and Chloe was putting two and two together and successfully getting four. “Does....” Chloe stuttered. “Does that mean my body on earth is going to die? I mean, I can’t be pregnant up there. Lucifer and I have never...you know...up there...”

Rae Rae breathed in. Yes, she was right. “It will mean that our body on earth will die but I will make sure your soul is not...” She struggled for the word.

“Recycled?” Chloe offered, Dessie snuggling up closer to her as the animal almost sensed her distress. Her poor baby girl; her mother dead but not dead. How would they explain that to Dan? Or Ella? Or her Mom? How would Trix cope not seeing her day on day, visiting a grave that was housing part but not part of Chloe Jane Decker? They would have to know the absolute truth about Lucifer now. 

Rae Rae carried on. “I will explain to Beatrice where you are and I am sure Amenediel will help too and I am sure that we can arrange more than enough time for you to visit her before the child arrives and many times afterwards so she can see her brother. Remember for what time there is on earth it is much more down here. Beatrice will see you often”. Chloe nodded again; her mouth dry but suddenly remembering all of those letters she had written to Trix however long ago it was. No, she was still resolute that her child would not read them. It would be too emotional. Perhaps when she was a little older. 

“Chloe, Lucifer is worried about you. Shall I get him?” The angel got up. She was getting her brother regardless. 

"Rae Rae..." Chloe started, swallowing carefully. "Does he know already? About the...?" She gently placed her hand on her board flat abdomen.

The Angel of Death shook her head, smiled and walked slowly out of the door.


	24. Chapter 24

“I’m going to die...”

“What?” he asked, wondering what on earth Raphael and Rae had said to her as Chloe looked up, realising what she had all too matter of factly said. Lucifer’s heart almost flew from his chest at such a statement.

“No, no” she responded, face softening a little at the sheer panic that was on his, standing up and holding onto his wrists to keep him in place. “Up there” she said, gesturing towards the ceiling as she also metaphorically kicked herself.

“I don’t understand” Lucifer responded. 

“I have to die up there” Chloe repeated, feeling the muscles in her arms starting to shake, wondering if she was actually holding on too tight with this apparent new strength of hers.

“I still don’t understand” he said again, thoroughly confused still and still antsy after the events of their trawl of Hell; how Chloe – the human Chloe – might react to such destruction and death and wondering what he would find.

Chloe huffed. “Lucifer I’m...I’m pregnant” she started, watching his face incredibly carefully for any response – positive or negative as it reasonably could be either. “Very early but yeah...pregnant so my body has to...you know...cos we haven’t...erm...done the deed up there...and I guess it would be the Immaculate Conception all over again if I was...” Yep that was the wrong thing to say too. She had expected him to say something like “ _not for the want of trying” but_ his response was entirely different and, in the silence that followed, she could tell he did not know what to make of it. Chloe felt a small portion of her heart break at his reaction even though she, deep inside, knew what it would likely be. She was a big girl though and this baby – tiny as though he was – meant the world to her already.

“That explains the atmosphere” Lucifer replied, mouth speaking before his brain could think. He knew his siblings were hiding something from him. He had thought it was something to do with Dad. Maybe it still was. Chloe looked up at him, now furious and upset - at him and herself - to add to the exhaustion and confusion at this blank look that manifested itself.

Lucifer breathed; hearing a grumble from Dessie who was still glued to Chloe.

“Chloe, I’m sorry. I don’t...” he replied, swallowing back what he was about to say as it was just as bad. He started to pace as she released her grip on him, nervousness ripping through him as he saw her sit down with a thump on the bed, very ready to cry again – at the news itself and his response. She just wanted to collapse onto the white silk sheets and sleep for eons; eyelids like lead weights; back and shoulders so so heavy. “Chloe... I didn’t ever know it was possible and it...well, you weren’t even meant to be here. Not meant to be in Hell.” His voice was wobbling as he spun around, catching a small amount of ash on his boot. “You were only here because Michael decided to interfere and take you from me. As far as I know Father never intended me to breed _. For any of us to breed_ ”. She watched as he moved back towards her, scratching his nails through his hair before he sat next to her again. 

”That’s a horrible expression” she commented, taking up his hand and to keep in him in one place. “I guess we truly screwed up his plans then – Michael’s and your Dad’s. Immortal Chloe and the Devil’s Offspring. Imagine it...” 

“That could be a movie title; or fanfiction! Sorry...” he added quickly raising his hand in surrender and wondering how many times you could say something stupid in the space of a few minutes.

Chloe gave a short laugh knowing what she was about to say might be making light of it but she had no other option than to be reasonable. “It’s fine. Neither of us know what to make of it. Raphie doesn’t and he might be the one person who should but it’s a baby and no matter what I think of Michael, or your Dad, this little one is more _important_ ”. For some reason she had dreaded telling Dan about Trixie even though he knew he wanted a family maybe more than she did at the time, but Lucifer Morningstar was different and she had to ask the question.

“Are...are you pleased? Your Dad aside?” she asked tentatively, looking down at their intertwined hands. She had a real feeling he might not be once they stripped aside the God issue. He could hardly run off, but to be stuck here in Hell for endless immortal days with a husband that resented their situation, wanted little to do to with their child, a man who professed to detest children..? “I am” Chloe carried on, trying to encourage some kind of response. “Surprised but now he’s here...” Something inside her brain could only think of the baby as just that - a helpless baby – not what he actually was...the Heir of the Devil himself.

“He?” Lucifer replied as Chloe nodded. 

“So Raphie tells me” she added. 

A twitch of a smile went across Lucifer’s face that he could not prevent. Being honest with himself he was not sure how to react. He had shagged his way around the world for longer than he cared to now remember but a child...with the Detective...with _Chloe_...a little bit of him and her. Part of him was still very conscious of Dad, his reaction, his manipulation but, as he turned his head towards her, he saw the apprehension in Chloe’s eyes. He cleared his throat. This was part of him and _Chloe_ and it wasn’t his ego talking when he thought of his _son._ “I don’t know what to make of how we got here” he started, still more than hesitant and unsure, “but yes, its...yes, I...I am pleased. You and me, we did something good, didn’t we?” Any child had to be good thing, right? That's was what humans said, right?

“More than good”, she offered bumping her shoulder to his. 

He turned her head towards him, fingertips gently brushing her jaw. His lips touched hers just gently. “Oh”, she breathed, those lips on their way to her neck. “That’s nice...carry on”.

She felt him laugh before Chloe opened her eyes, disturbed by a throat being cleared.

“I am sorry brother” Camael smiled as they turned to him. “Do you think it would be wise if we begin our patrol?” Lucifer nodded. It was their first plan – to sweep Hell for bodies, trouble and gossip. “Rae will stay with Chloe and the female demons downstairs wish to see her”.

“Send them up” Lucifer replied before he turned back to Chloe. “Stay here and rest and I will be back soon enough and we can discuss this more. Yes?”. He kissed her once more and was off. 

Chloe sighed as she watched the brothers leave and Camael close the door. That could have been a thousand times worse than it actually was, but even now, she knew how flaky Lucifer could still be and the way he left her? It sounded like he wanted to continue talking like it was some kind of business deal he was making. Maybe that’s just how he knew to deal with it, she thought but at least he had not _run or shouted or thrown things._ Given one more incident or one more interference he could easily flip though. Time would tell, she supposed but one thing Chloe had learned these past however long was to live each day at a time and right now she looked and felt a wreck.

Carefully she stood up and considered herself. Clothes covered in something she did not want to describe, hair dangling over her face from her once neat ponytail and she had no idea how many demons between them they had encountered but, as she kept repeating to herself, the others would not care and they had to have authority. She toed off her converse and ugh... _demon_...even on her socks! “Something I should get used to, hey baby?” she said holding her leg out in front of her and wiggling her toes. “With your Daddy being the Devil and all...”

A chill ran through her; one which despite her best efforts she could not hold back or disguise until Chloe slapped herself internally after her inner thoughts had decided to run away with themselves. She leant on the bed and dragged off her socks. “No, your Daddy is Lucifer Morningstar. Owner of Lux, richest man in LA...playboy...hmmm...Let’s leave that one shall we?”

She bundled up her socks with the filthy hoodie that Dessie had left well alone before she kicked the Converse under the bed. Chloe tapped her leg to get the animal’s attention. “I think I need a soak and a drink. Coming with me?” She also wanted to think as well and break down the events of this last few hours; decompress, compartmentalise and internalise if she needed to. Think about how to deal with the Devil and his son.

_“My lady”_

Chloe jumped at the sound of Virtue’s voice before turning to find her, Jane and Three standing in the doorway. She hoped that they hadn’t heard her talking to the baby. Would Lucifer even want them to know? Would they understand? They were excited enough about the Queen of Hell but what about the Prince?

“Provisions my lady” Virtue smiled, walking across and putting the silver salver on the table. There was mountain of fresh fruit, bread, butter, neatly chopped vegetables and wine. Did Chloe have to dodge alcohol now? She had no idea but would do so anyway just in case.

Chloe sighed and smiled genuinely. “Thank you. Jane, would you draw me a bath? And Three, will you guard the bathroom?”

Downstairs, the five archangels fanned out through the corridors of Hell. Demons who peeked out from corners and crevices shot back out of the path of Lucifer in particular. They had heard rumours, seen the powerful beings as they combed Hell and knew they had something to fear. Amenediel was with him quite deliberately as despite their long ago differences there were things they need to talk about.

“One demon insurrection is very much like the next demon insurrection, brother” Lucifer said out of the blue, kicking what might once have been an arm or leg out of the way. “A pain in the proverbial arse and _messy_ ”. He shoved his hands into his pockets as they continued to stalk around the corridors; Hell now quiet from that overwhelming vibration that heralded their cull. 

“Luci, this one was serious” Amenediel warned. “You know what Aman could have been capable of. He knows too much about Hell and he _threatened_ Chloe. We still cannot be sure that we disposed of all of his followers. The plan to take her to the Silver Valley, it may still be live; some may still wish to make the exchange; step up into his place”.

“I know”, Lucifer responded. Aman was clever enough to leave plans in place, they knew that. The archangels knew Jamac was still out there and who knew what the seemingly more loyal Deputy had plotted on the quiet? Ordinarily he would have taken Aman’s place and everybody knew that too. Lucifer huffed out a breath. “I need to take Chloe up top for a while. She needs to see Beatrice”.

“And?” Amenediel asked. He too had felt the odd atmosphere particularly between Raphael and Rae. “There is something else brewing Luci and it has something to do with Chloe. I know it has”. 

Lucifer breathed out heavily. “Well it would seem that you are not the only one that can impregnate”

“Excuse me?” Amenediel responded, putting his palm on his brother’s shoulder to stop him walking. “Chloe is...? Am I going to be an uncle?”

“Don’t be human brother!” Lucifer replied tersely at the wide smile on his sibling's face. “But yes, it seems you are.” At the confirmation, Amenediel dragged his brother into a bone crushing hug. “Get off me!” Lucifer responded, only half heartedly but still. “She needs to let Beatrice know and explain a few matters. Rae is...she says that Chloe’s earth bound body must pass. We will need to see the good doctor as I fear she may be called upon to assist the urchin in understanding where her mother will be”.

Amenediel nodded. “I suppose otherwise, well, Chloe on earth would stay in some kind of limbo”.

“I am not letting her go brother,” Lucifer responded, recalling his first reaction that she must return but those feelings had changed. “I know it’s selfish but she has to stay here, child or no child. It’s about the only thing I can be grateful to Michael for if I was forced”. Now there was a turn up for the books.

Amenediel nodded. He understood his brother’s point. Chloe should not be here but Lucifer wanted her here and it seemed circumstance had prevailed. ”I will assist as much as I can. You know Linda and I will care for Trixie if we have to”. 

“I dread to think how Daniel will react” Lucifer replied as they continued walking now.

“You are going to tell him who you are?” Amenediel asked. He was surprised at best.

“I have to, otherwise if Beatrice talks of her mother, visiting her, seeing her, he might just put the poor child into the nearest asylum” he replied. “It will be easier in the long run when Chloe visits even if the short term is going to be painful”.

Amenediel laughed. “I never thought I would hear words like those fall from your mouth Luci”.

“The world at large will think Chloe Jane Decker is dead and her name will be on the same wall in the precinct with her Dad”, Lucifer noted. He would have to tell her mother too of his identity.

“I wonder brother...I know Rae will assist but might it be wise for you to be with Beatrice when Chloe...you know. Linda has been keeping a particular eye on her. Ella too but Beatrice misses you. It may comfort her for you to be there”. Amenediel was about to continue but a small demon appeared from behind a pillar and stood in their way, blocking their way back to the Throne Room.

“What is it?” Lucifer asked, annoyed, rolling his eyes in best Detective-fashion.

“My lord”, the demon began, swallowing his fear and wringing his hands together; yellow eyes flashing between the brothers. “I hear...we hear that our beloved Queen has been threatened and we hear that the demon deputy Aman has been....”

“He has been extinguished” the Devil replied.

“Thank you my lord” the demon smiled though rotten teeth. “We...we were afraid. He tried to recruit in this aspect. We feared for...we feared him”.

“Well you do not have to worry about him, but perhaps be free to advise anyone who enquires or makes suggestion that I am to be challenged, will meet the same fate?” Lucifer continued as the demon nodded earnestly and shot off again.

“Will that work?” Amenediel whispered, his brother shrugging his shoulders. It might give him enough time to get up top, deal with matters up there and come back. “I will ask our brothers to stay until that happens” Amenediel began all too wary of what usually happened when Hell was left unattended for some time. It had been the bane of his life to be back and forth between Hell, Earth and Heaven as he retrieved a recalcitrant Lucifer from his various sojourns and 'vacations'. LA, London, New York, Sydney... “You, me and Rae will make the journey with Chloe. Rae can do what she needs to do and so can you”.

“In a few days though. I need to ensure there is some level of stability here", Lucifer paused. “Do you think they will stay?” he asked, frowning. He was clearly still deeply mistrustful of his siblings and although Raphael, Camael and Raguel had arrived to his aid this time, he was still unsure. He could not resist thinking there was something else he needed to be wary of; something else in their actions other than they simply wanted to help.

“I am still the oldest Luci" Amenediel responded as they reached the foot of the grey, cold stone throne that sat so many feet above them. "I know Raphie has to return but the others will be told to stay. Trust me. _They’ll stay._ ”


	25. Chapter 25

Through gritty tired eyes, Lucifer was sure he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He let out a rough growl as the tapping descended into a hard shove of his upper arm as his entire body objected to being interrupted.

Just has he said to Amenediel, he had sent his siblings away, just for a while, to let matters settle and had closed the tower door with a missive that he and his Queen must not be disturbed. In a few days they would all return and here they would go up to earth and do whatever was required of them. Camael and Raguel had a stay of execution, much to their relief, from their orders from Amenediel to guard Hell and Lucifer had for the first time in a while, breathed properly. He was determined that for the next few days there would be some peace.

He stretched, expecting to hear a protest from Chloe who was usually glued to him in sleep but as he started to become conscious he realised he was on the bed downstairs bundled up in velvet, not up. _Alone_. Well, alone, apart from the hand that was now shoving him even more. It couldn’t be a demon as they would not dare and he sensed it wasn’t Chloe.

“Rae?” he offered, squinting at the dark haired figure leaning over him and vaguely registering that he needed to have a word with his supposed guards. What happened to 'Do Not Disturb us'?

“About time, Luci!” his sister exclaimed, stepping back and folding her arms petulantly. She looked and felt rather anxious.

“Well I am sorry. I have had rather a trying few hours” he replied sarcastically. He must have fallen asleep unintentionally after his siblings left and clearly must have failed to go upstairs to Chloe to do so if his current state was anything to go by. “What are you doing here? What’s happened?” Immediate dread hit him. Lucifer had no idea how long he had slept but he did feel a little rested; until now of course. Visits from his siblings never tended to precede anything good and the look on his sister's face was one he firmly did not like.

“Nothing particularly“ Rae replied, sheepishly and with a shrug. “Just I wanted to speak to you privately about something".

“Do tell then” Lucifer responded, shifting so the pair could sit side by side on the bed. He scrubbed his eyes, focussing on his sister. One day long ago they had been close and he had missed her. Maybe this wasn't as horrific as he thought it might be. 

"I didn’t go to heaven with our brothers" she confessed to her brother's intruiged noise. "I visited Chloe. I mean I visited Chloe’s earth bound body". 

"Did you get seen?" Lucifer asked, a nervousness creeping up on him again at just what his sister had done or what she had been _compelled to do_ by going to see Chloe. He was also rather perturbed that Miss Lopez may have seen her; knowing who she was too.

Rae shook her head. “No”. She had kept her distance deliberately just in case Ella _was_ there. “I saw her daughter and her mother. They were walking in the Hospital grounds with Daniel. They did not see me”.

Lucifer gave her an odd look. “Don’t tell me you are having second thoughts Rae? You take parents from children all the time; children from parents; grandparents, aunties, uncles and don't think twice about it...that's why Dad gave you the job”.

Rae swallowed and twirled the ring she was wearing around finger. "Luci, I fear between us we have interfered too much. You, me, Michael in starting off this whole chain of events". 

"A bullet started this chain of events Rae. Chloe’s bloody job started it off", Lucifer replied sternly. 

"That’s what Penelope said" Rae Rae continued, "and I heard Beatrice talking; being so stoic when she shouldn’t be for such a young girl. I don’t see the distress a death causes. I simply collect the soul and I am gone but....They were talking about Chloe’s father. He was meant to die that day to put Chloe on the path of joining the police, to Daniel, even to their divorce and lead her to you... but the way Penelope was talking about her husband". She swallowed again, new emotion rising. "I saw, maybe, for the first time, what death does to the people left even if that person’s life is only meant to be short". Rae sighed. "I have followed Father’s wishes all my life. Death to me has become a simple transaction".

"Rebelling too huh? Like you did with Miss Lopez?" Lucifer teased, for once freely putting his arm around his sister. "Rae, you are panicking. Human emotions are complicated and you have just witnessed them first hand".

She blinked at him. "I look up to you Luci. I can see you’ve learned but the Queen of Hell is a fable Luci. One you made up that the demons believed, remember? You admit that yourself. Chloe has adopted the role to the best she can but..."

"The demons like her" Lucifer replied, genuinely. "Well, the vast majority...and she is going to birth my son; be the mother of the Prince of Hell..." Lucifer released his sister and scrubbed his eyes again. "If she's not the Queen of Hell, so what is Chloe then? Apart from Daddy’s Little Miracle?” His words held no malice in his description of her. 

"She’s _yours_ Luci" Rae Rae pleaded. "Just yours. Earth, heaven, hell it makes no difference. Chloe will always be Chloe. Just forever now. Queen of Hell or Detective Decker. Chloe, your son and any more little ones you might have...”

"Don’t...” One son and Beatrice was enough for now.

"I believe this is a lesson for me too, Luci" Rae began, having churned this idea over in her head, over and over again. "The plan was logical, simple, neat, but human life isn’t like that is it?” 

"But the plan gives us the best of both worlds" he noted. "Everyone the best of both worlds. My obligations here can be fulfilled, Chloe and I have each other, we can see Beatrice and keep in touch with our families. If you think Chloe will go back without me...Or I will let her go back..." That thought was abhorrent.

"Did I say without you?" Rae offered, looking up at her brother who had started pacing and heading towards the tower door.

"Father wanted a deal" Lucifer advised as he moved about, wanting to work off a sudden nervous energy that descended on him. "That we would assist him in punishing Michael when he had finished with him and he would consider my access to Heaven. That’s when we went down the whole immortality trip because Chloe didn’t want to be permanently in Heaven without me. Me permanently without her so we can’t go back, Rae".

"But what about if you can be permanently on earth now?" Rae offered. "With Chloe, Beatrice, and your son". 

"No" Lucifer responded, continuing to pace. "We can’t Rae. Can you really see Dad agreeing to that? I will happily punish that dick head of a brother of mine for him, day in day out for all eternity and I imagine Chloe might like to give me a hand, but letting this place run to ruin? It needs a ruler who knows it inside and out. That is me". His chain of thought was interrupted. "Speaking of which what has Dad done to Michael?"

"Reception duties". Was that a spark he saw in his sister's eyes?

Lucifer snorted. “Father has him greeting new souls?” Rae nodded. She found it somewhat amusing too. "I bet Petey-boy was happy with that".

"They coalesce with reluctance" Rae replied. That was perhaps a mild version of events, but nevertheless it would do.

"I shall have to buy him a name badge", Lucifer smiled deviously, putting on a very fake American accent. _“Hi! My name is Michael. How may I help you today?"_ Rae gave him a look of 'behave'; _one he saw more often than not from Chloe. "_ So what now? I don’t think there is a ritual to reverse immortality and it’s not just Chloe’s life now is it?". He sighed. "We need to speak to Chloe before we do anything and especially before I think about speaking to Dad. She made her choice to be with me and you know me and free will...".

The siblings started for the stairs, hearing walking up above; Chloe clearly now awake and out of bed too. He still had to find Jamac too, make sure the plot for Chloe’s exchange was well and truly destroyed and then on top of that perhaps speak to his Father. A conversation of any sort was probably well overdue. _Bollocks._ Lucifer felt his sister's hand on his elbow as they walked the first few steps. "I didn’t tell Father about the child and I know Raphie hasn't although I suspect he knows and I don’t imagine Chloe’s immortality has passed him by either. He will have seen all the running around us siblings have been doing".

"Okay”, he continued. “We will talk to Chloe and see what her wishes are". 

Once they arrived upstairs's the Queen of Hell's response was immediate. “No”, Chloe said, hand rubbing her non existant bump as Rae outlined her thoughts. “I’m sorry” she spluttered. “I agreed to the plan. It's the best of both worlds". Chloe swallowed and addressed her sister in law. "Rae, I appreciate it, I do, but can you see it really happening? Lucifer renouncing his position as King, probably giving up his powers, that you" she said, offering her hand to her husband, "apologise to him for years of recalcitrance, he apologises to you for years of neglect, you forgive each other...somehow...My soul and earth body get sewn back together, we get him to agree for your Dad, for us all, including our son who may be able to fly over rooftops or shoot laser beams from his eyes...live up there?" (Okay she knew that one was a bit mad, but who knows?) "That he lets us reside on earth so everyone can be together without interference from him, Michael or anyone else; we find someone else to care for this joint without it going to shit, and somewhere in the middle of that I give birth?!"

Lucifer sighed. “Couldn’t be simpler could it?!” he joked. Now she put it together like that, yeah, it sounded like the plan literally from Hell. None of his brothers or sisters would agree to looking after this place and the obvious choice - Michael - would just turn the place to crap; probably release a horde of demons onto earth the second he had the chance.

Chloe walked across to him and took his hands. "Michael interfered but once it happened, I exercised my free will to be here; to marry you; to conceive your son. This way, and I will tell your Father if I have to, I can see Trix whenever I want, you will take me to see her whenever I want...or she wants..."

"I will" he replied solemnly. 

"I will be with her for the remainder of every scrap of the rest of her life...I might not be able to be with her day in day out but I can still be her Mom and despite what you think of him, Dan has stepped up. She'll have Mom, Linda, Amenediel, Charlie, Ella, Maze... I can still be there for everything that goes on in her life when she is off doing her own thing". She snuffled back some tears that were threatening. "I will miss her and it will be so hard, but she can pray to you, get messages to me so I can be there in an instant... and I can still be your wife and we can do _good_ and in time that forgiveness with your Dad...it may come..." A thought struck. "Lucifer...I just had an idea..."

It was almost as though he had read her mind and the Devil smiled running his thumb over the place where not so long ago she had drawn blood and sealed her fate as an immortal. "The urchin would still be in Hell..."

"I know" Chloe responded, Rae looking utterly confused at this cryptic conversation going on in front of her. "But by the time she dies, we will have changed so much here that..." She pressed her lips together. "I know my daughter. I know she'd want to be with us if we gave her the choice when she's a bit older".

That second, Rae realised what they were driving at. "Luci, Dad will flip on you if you do that...Chloe, he will go insane..."

Lucifer just shrugged. "Won't be the first time..."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning for sexual activity in the first few paragraphs if its not your thing**

_“Lucifer...”_

His name in his ear; breathed softly and benevolently by his wife sent a shudder deep inside him. 

“Oh...sh...Lucif...”

He heard Chloe swallow thickly, right in his ear “I’m gonna come...”

“Should hope so”, he muttered, causing her to let out a stuttering laugh instead before it was overtaken by the force of her pending orgasm. Her arms were tight around his neck, his face pushed into the warmth of her bare breasts, his lips creeping forward to grasp hold of a nipple and the moment he did it, the moment he pulled on her skin, her body snapped and his a second later with welcome relief. 

Chloe was holding him so tightly against her that Lucifer could barely move as she pulsed around him; the room silent apart from the pair of them as they panted for air as the rush subsided. Lucifer licked his lips, his mouth dry, but stayed pulled against her as his palms smoothed across her bare back. The last thing he wanted to do right this moment was to let her go, but he knew he had to. 

Finally, Chloe released her grip on him and he slumped back against the silk pillows. He looked up at her and blew out a deep breath of warm air. “ _Well_ , that’s a send off if ever there was one”, he smiled, trying to make light of what they both knew was about to happen. Maybe that was why, the moment Rae had left and Lucifer had locked the door, she had grabbed him and shoved him down on the bed with the words _‘I have a proposal’._

Chloe smiled indulgently, an ocean of happy hormones coursing through her body. “I will be fine Lucifer.”

“You promise you will stay up here, make sure the doors are locked and not go wandering off?” he asked, fingertips tickling her abdomen where lying below skin and muscle was their son.

“I promise” she smiled, running her fingers over his temple affectionately. She meant it this time. “Dessie will be here, so will the demons and I won’t even go to Eden unless I have to”.

“Thank you” Lucifer replied sincerely. “I can’t believe you persuaded me to speak to Dad before we go to Earth”. Chloe let out a short breath. Okay she had been about to take her dress off - actually no it was off and flung onto the table - when she asked him and he might not have been entirely concentrating on her voice, but...

“Yeah well”, Chloe responded before he could change his mind. “It needs doing, Lucifer, you know it does”.

“As far as the demons are concerned”, he began, gently reaching for her hips, warm palms moving her as he felt her twitch around him, “I am simply indisposed.” She smiled indulgently at him and nodded, leaning forward for a welcome kiss that allowed him to shift a little and gently start moving inside her again just ever so slowly.

“We can’t” Chloe breathed through the touch of his lips, feeling a spark or two at their joining but she was far too aware, also, of this next step they had to take. “Amenediel will be here soon to go with you”. 

Lucifer grunted as she moved off him, pulling the grey velvet throw from the end of the bed over both of them as she particularly suddenly felt a shiver. Nerves or otherwise, she did not know. He turned to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You sleep. I’ll get dressed and be back before you know it”.

She _was_ asleep by the time Amenediel arrived and the brothers stole away to the quietest part of Hell they could find for the Heavens, soaring high above dark rooftops and into the sky hoping they had not been seen leaving. It was that remote this dank, dusty part of his domain but there were still demons out there roaming around. Lucifer for himself really did not know what kind of reception he may get particularly as he knew who was ‘on the door’ but nevertheless, he really didn’t care. He just had to get it over with and be back to Chloe as soon as he could; a good conversation with his Father or not.

Moments later, it was with some surprise that Michael looked up the thickly bound ledger and found Amenediel standing in front of him.

“I wish to speak to Father”, Amenediel began, cutting away any semblance of politeness towards his sibling. This was only going to end in a disaster and he knew immediately from the look on Michael's face told him that just getting past the gates might be a battle in itself. 

Michael huffed and flipped over a page with a swipe. He was expecting two little old ladies not two strapping brothers and this was not the start to his day that he wanted by any means. Greeting souls was depressing enough as it was. “For?” he asked with a breath of disinterest, not looking up from the paper before him.

Before Amenediel could respond Lucifer stepped out. “We wish to speak to Father".

Michael’s eyes shot up and for a second both Lucifer and Amenediel were sure they saw a flash of fear. His eyes tracked to his twin and before he could say anything too, Lucifer had to get the first word in. “I heard you’d been appointed Dad’s secretary Mikey...Care to see if he has an appointment available? Preferably _now_?” Any scrap of levity was gone from his voice. He knew he had done this, was doing this, for Chloe and the boy but if someone said or did the wrong thing, Lucifer could easily see himself tearing up a few clouds and more besides; not caring for the consequences. That was why Amenediel was there he supposed. _A more balancing influence_. 

Michael let out a long breath again. With all that had gone on recently, if Father found out that Lucifer, particularly, and Amenediel had been in Heaven and He had not know about it...the quicker he was no longer Father’s gatekeeper, the quicker the better. “If you must...” Michael began, shutting the book with a whoomf. “Wait here”.

The conversation between Father and sons did not start well as they walked around the private gardens laid out perfectly below the building where Lucifer had once grown up. 

“I said not so long ago that I would consider your access to Heaven to allow you to see Chloe when she ended her human life” God had interrupted his son, almost the second Lucifer had opened his mouth. “As she is now immortal it will be impossible to do that now without the washing away of considerable muddy water under the bridge.”

“She did consent Father” Amenediel chipped in as they continued to stroll side by side, Lucifer itching to get away from the happy memories of this place. It was the truth after all and in this case, Amenediel was firmly on Lucifer’s side wondering too how they could possibly release this tension between his Father and Lucifer after so long a time. "Chloe knew perfectly well what she was doing when they performed the ritual".

"Yes" God responded. "She decided, certainly but she was aided and abetted in a ritual that in fact was only theory. I doubt she realises the enormity of it. Of being alive _forever_ ".

Lucifer was waiting on tenterhooks as he listened to his Father's words. He knew the ritual worked now and he was fairly sure it could not be reversed as far as he knew but... His mind immediately ran to the worst possible place, the mistrust of his father running so deep that he could easily see his Father throwing that spanner in the works. “You...you are not going to make me mortal are you?” Chloe Immortal Lucifer Mortal. Mortal Chloe Mortal Lucifer. Immortal Lucifer Mortal Chloe. Did his mind actually take him there? It seems it did.

God laughed. “No son. I may have put Chloe deliberately in your path, but...Walk with me; both of you. I think we need to discuss Chloe a little more”.

The Queen in question looked out over the rooftops of Hell and wondered what on earth was going on somewhere up there. Hell was quieter; just the usual rumble of noise below her, flakes of ash still pouring past the open window and even though she had promised Lucifer she would not budge, she was getting bored. She knew they still needed to find Jamac and the longer he was roaming free, and the longer they did not know whether he was in on the kidnap plot, the worst it could get. 

All of sudden an idea struck her and with Dessie trailing behind her, Chloe walked down the long staircase, finding Virtue stoking a fire and Jane just appearing from the bathroom. The pair shot across the room towards her and ducked their heads. “Please” Chloe started. “there is no need to bow for me. I wonder if you could do me a favour?”

“Of course My Lady” the sister trilled in unison.

"Your sister, Talla", Chloe began, feeling the cat lean possessively on her leg. "Can you bring her here?"

Virtue blinked and was confused. “I can my Lady of course I can. I will go to her now”. She was stopped from moving by Chloe’s hand on her arm. 

“Is she trustworthy? I believe I may have a mission for her to undertake for me.”

“Talla is...” Virtue started with an affectionate smile at the thought of her younger sister. “She is. She wishes to serve you My Lady. She reveres you My Lady so very much”.

It took Virtue not too long to bring her sister to Chloe and whilst Jane had stayed with her Mistress, the three were suddenly far too wary of what she wanted of them. Chloe however got straight to the point as the sisters stood in a line in front of her, all of them looking so unnecessarily frightened of what their Queen was about to say. Chloe knew she had to work on that. “Talla" she started. "Would you like to join your sisters in serving your King and Queen?”

“Oh!” the demon replied, clasping her hands together and falling to her knees. “Oh! If it pleases my Lady! Yes! I would very much like to".

“Get up!” Jane interjected under her breath, pulling her sister up by the shoulder. 

It made Chloe laugh at the response; what to a human would be embarrassment running across Jane's face at this emotional reaction. “It’s quite alright Jane. I trust you and Virtue and I believe I can trust your sister too. Your Master and I will require more assistance soon enough so who better than another of your siblings?” Chloe was going to be a working mother down here in Hell as well as on Earth it would seem so an extra pair of hands would be welcome. "Perhaps you could help your sister settle in?"

Chloe retreated upstairs as she left the sisters to tidy but as she sat in the chair by the window, trying not to feel bored again, it was not long later that she heard a voice. _“My Lady? I believe our King is back”._

“Your King is back?!” Chloe responded spinning in her seat. He had been gone barely an hour she estimated, but why did Jane ‘ _believe’_ he was back?! Maybe it was a message from one demon passed to another and it had reached Jane somehow but why did she look so agigated? Chloe stood up and breathed, smoothing down her dress; all too aware these days of her son. Maybe it was more than Lucifer? Maybe his Father too? That would be fun...

Chloe reached the bottom of the stairs rather fast, Jane breathing heavily behind her as she swung open the door. Virtue and Talla were trying to look busy, remaking the bed and pretending to tidy as her eyes met the figure standing by the door. Chloe was not concerned the demons were there but she was concerned by other person in the room.

“Oh for.... _Go away Michael_ ” she spat, ready to turn on her heels away from him. 

“Oh” Lucifer’s brother responded, highly disappointed as he shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled closer to her like he owned the place. “Am I that obvious?”

"Yes", Chloe responded, her voice tight. "Yes you are. What do you want?" 

Michael sighed and it sent a shiver through Chloe's body. "Well as you are being so direct and to the point, I will do you the courtesy of also being direct and to the point". He swallowed and stepped closer but still a respectful distance. "I wanted to see the “Queen of Hell” again". 

Chloe squinted at him. "Well you’ve seen her. Now, like I said, _go away_ ”. She heard a titter from the sisters, but ignored it. Instead however, Michael began appraising her. She had seen that look on Lucifer, usually when he was contemplating removing some of her clothing, but there was something else in Michael’s eyes that she did not like.

Michael walked closer to her so he could whisper in her ear, Chloe seeing the three demon women ready to spring on him if they had to. She breathed in carefully as she felt the warm rush of air on her skin. “No, no” he whispered, “I termed that incorrectly. I actually wanted to see the false Queen of Hell whilst she was carrying my brother’s spawn. That’s who I wanted to see”.

_“Father! Father!”_

God looked up at the interruption. “Gabriel? What is it?”

“Michael”, Gabriel offered, acknowledging both Amenediel and Lucifer with a nod, suppressing any other comments at the appearance of his brothers for fear of saying something everyone might regret. Father and sons had now moved inside to a glass house lined with verdant green plants and in his rush, Gabriel had found his Father - them - with some ease.

God let out a huff. His children could really push his buttons lately. “Don’t tell me he’s missing? He had been rather lax in his assistance to Peter so it would not surprise me..."

“No Father” Gabriel replied before he hesitated. “Well, sort of. He was missing for a while, but now he’s back”. Gabriel stepped aside as Michael, now a rather forlorn looking Angel, appeared from behind his brother. 

“Bloody Hell” Lucifer remarked, amusement and genuine shock evident in his voice as Amenediel's eyes went wide. “Who did that to you?”

Michael looked at his brothers; blood seeping down from his smashed nose into his mouth, leaving a most unnecessary iron tang on his lips. “Who did this to me?” he asked, teeth grinding in fury as he swiped his hands across his face, smearing the red even more. “You want to know who did this to me?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and nodded. He could see his brother was boiling and it amused him more than was perhaps polite in present company.

 _“_ You want to know who did this? _"_ Michael repeated, now almost yelling as he wiped his palm on his shirt, leaving a streak.

_"Your wife! That’s who did it!!””_


End file.
